


HOME

by evilcat_omsk



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcat_omsk/pseuds/evilcat_omsk
Summary: Oxford Dictionaries ได้ให้ความหมายของ Home เอาไว้ว่า
[Home] the place where one lives permanently, especially as a member of a family or household.





	1. [0]

 

Oxford Dictionaries ได้ให้ความหมายของ Home เอาไว้ว่า

 

[Home] the place where one lives permanently, especially as a member of a family or household.

  
  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
  
  
  
_ฉันตามหาเธอ .. ทั้งที่เราไม่เคยพบกัน_  
  
  
  
  
เคยสงสัยคำว่าบ้าน แท้จริงแล้วความหมายคืออะไร  
  
  
สิ่งก่อสร้าง? ที่อยู่อาศัย? ความสัมพันธ์ในสายเลือด?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
บ้านที่เขาอยู่ก็แค่ที่ซุกหัวนอน ไม่มีความอบอุ่น ไม่มีความรู้สึกอยากกลับ แค่ง่วงจึงกลับมานอนพักเช้าก็ออกไปข้างนอกใหม่ หาความผูกพันยากเหลือเกิน  
  
  
มองเห็นความร้าวรานช้ำๆซ้ำๆทุกวันๆ พ่อทำแต่งาน แม่ก็หัวธุรกิจ เอาแต่เถียงกันไม่จบไม่สิ้น พูดดีแค่สามคำก็มีประเด็นปากเสียงกันตลอด .. เห็นกี่ครั้งกชวนหดหู่  
  
  
ก็แค่อยากได้รับความรัก อยากได้รับความสนใจ  
  
  
... อยากมีความรู้สึกที่อยากกลับไปหาใครสักคนเวลาออกมานอก ‘บ้าน’  
  
  
ก็แค่อยากพูดว่า _ทาไดมะ(กลับมาแล้ว)_ แล้วมีใครสักคนตอบกลับมาว่า _โอคาเอริ(ยินดีต้อนรับกลับบ้าน)_ ก็แค่นั้น..  
  
  
แต่ ”บ้านที่เขาอยู่” ไม่สามารถตอบสนองความต้องการที่ง่ายและไร้เงื่อนไขนี่ได้เลย  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ร่างผอมบางในชุดนักเรียนมัธยมปลายทับด้วยคาร์ดิแกนกับโค้ตตัวหนาสองชั้นเดินสะพายกระเป๋าโดดเดี่ยวท่ามกลางผู้คนที่ขวักไขว่ ผ้าพันคอถักที่มีเด็กผู้หญิงคนหนึ่งให้เมื่อครั้งวาเลนไทน์ปีก่อนถูกกระชับให้แน่นขึ้นเพราะไอหนาวที่รุกเร้าจนแสบไปถึงปอด  
  
  
ควันสีขาวที่ลอดออกมาจากลมหายใจ เพียงพอแล้วที่จะบอกว่าอากาศตอนนี้สาหัสแค่ไหน และยิ่งทวีความรุนแรงเมื่ออยู่คนเดียวลำพัง  
  
  
“ม่าม้า อยากกินเค้ก ซื้อไปฝากคุณยายกันนะ”  
  
  
“ที่รัก ฉันว่าเราซื้อแชมเปญนี้ไปลองกันที่บ้านไหม”  
  
  
“พี่ๆ ผมอยากกินนาเบะ ซื้อไปทำกินกันมั้ย”  
  
  
“เกลือขัดหลังทำกลิ่นสายไหมด้วยล่ะ เดี๋ยวซื้อกลับบ้านไปฉันถูหลังให้นะ”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**พอสักที!!!!**  
  
  
  
เสียงกรีดร้องพร้อมน้ำตาที่หลั่งในใจตะโกนออกไปสุดเสียงแต่ท้ายสุดก็คือความว่างเปล่า ร่างบางพยายามเดินหลบผู้คนที่น่าอิจฉาที่มีความรู้สึกอยากกลับบ้าน มีความอบอุ่นรออยู่  
  
  
ขณะที่เขา .. ไม่ว่าเทศกาลไหนก็อยู่เพียงลำพัง  
  
  
คืนคริสต์มาสที่ต้องอยู่คนเดียวไม่เอาอีกแล้ว ...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เดินหยุดมานั่งอยู่บนม้าหินอ่อนในสวนสาธารณะ ความเย็นที่กักเก็บเอาไว้ในแผ่นหินแผ่ซ่านจากบั้นท้ายที่วางลงไปจนถึงไขสันหลัง แต่ความอ่อนล้าอยากพักนั้นมันมากกว่า  
  
  
หนีออกมาแบบนี้ ไร้จุดหมายสิ้นดี เงินค่าขนมเดือนนี้ก็ใกล้จะหมด จะให้ไปนอนโรงแรมหรือเช่าชั่วโมงอินเทอร์เน็ทคาเฟ่ก็คงไม่พอประทังท้องมื้อหน้า คิดแล้วก็ขำ เขานี่โง่ชะมัดแทนที่จะรอให้พร้อมก่อนแล้วค่อยหนี  
  
  
หัวเราะให้กับความโง่เง่าของตัวเอง ก่อนจะย้ายกระเป๋าเป้ที่บรรจุเสื้อผ้ามากอดให้อุ่น เวลากลางดึกแบบนี้จะไปอยู่ที่ไหนได้บ้างหนอ เมื่อห้างสรรพสินค้าและร้านรวงก็พากันปิด  
  
  
คอนบินี่คงเป็นตัวเลือกที่ดี แต่จะให้อยู่ตลอดยี่สิบสี่ชั่วโมงคงไม่ได้  
  
  
กะเอาไว้ว่าคืนนี้จะเดินไปเรื่อยๆ แวะเข้าคอนบินี่ที่นั่นที่นี่ แล้วพรุ่งนี้เช้าเขาจะหางานพิเศษทำ ส่วนเรื่องไปเรียนขาดไปสักสองสามวันก็คงไม่มีใครสังเกตหรอก  
  
  
แต่ตอนนี้ง่วงเหลือเกิน .. ล้าเหลือเกิน  
  
  
ผิวขาวที่ปกติก็แทบจะเรียกว่าซีดตอนนี้กลับซีดหนักกว่าเก่า จนค่อนไปทางคล้ำม่วง ปากบางสั่นกระทบกันกึกๆ ยิ่งดึกอากาศยิ่งโหดร้าย .. โตเกียวเองก็เป็นสถานที่ที่โหดร้าย  
  
  
ขอบตาร้อนผ่าวผิดกับอากาศ นึกถึงความอ้างว้างแล้วก็อ่อนแอ จนอยากจะวิ่งกลับไปที่บ้าน นึกไพล่คิดไปว่าทำไมต้องมาลำบากแบบนี้ด้วยหนอ  
  
  
... นัยน์ตาวาววับค่อยๆปรือลง แพขนตาลู่บดบังการมองไปครึ่งหนึ่ง ก่อนสติทั้งหมดจะพากันดับเหมือนเมืองที่ถูกตัดสายส่งไฟฟ้าแรงสูง เสียงอบอุ่นพร้อมร่างใครสักคนก็เกิดขึ้นตรงหน้า  
  
  
“ไหวหรือเปล่า หน้าเธอดูซีดๆ นี่ อย่าเพิ่งหลับนะ .. โอ๊ยให้ตายเถอะ”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
ขาหนักๆพยายามก้าวเดินไปตามทางที่ถูกใครสักคนนำไป  
  
  
เสียงพูดที่คลออยู่ข้างๆตัว ทั้งอบอุ่นและอยากฟังเรื่อยๆ  
  
  
มือที่จับมือเขาไว้ แม้จะมีถุงมือกั้น ก็รับรู้ได้ถึงความห่วงใย  
  
  
ฝันงั้นหรือ ... หรือเราตายแล้วกันนะ?  
  
  
ช่างเถอะ..  
  
  
เพราะความอบอุ่นที่พบนั้นแสนสบายเหลือเกิน เหมือนได้นอนอยู่ใต้โต๊ะโคทัตสึในช่วงปีใหม่ ปล่อยเวลาไหลผ่านไปแบบไร้ค่า ใช้เวลาอยู่กับความเดียวดาย  
  
  
อา .. สงสัยเราจะตายแล้วจริงๆ น่าสมเพชชะมัด ตายเพราะอากาศหนาวเหมือนคนเร่ร่อนแบบนี้  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
  
  
  
**เฮือก!!!!**  
  
  
เปลือกตาที่หลับอยู่เบิกโผลง พร้อมทั้งดีดตัวลุกขึ้นนั่งเหมือนผ่านช่วงฝันร้ายมาหมาดๆ ร่างผอมบางกวาดตามองไปรอบๆ ก่อนจะก้มลงมองตัวเอง ก็พบเนื้อตัวเปลือยเปล่าเลยอดไม่ได้ที่จะยกผ้าห่มที่กองอยู่บนตักสำรวจดูช่วงล่างพบว่าบ็อกเซอร์ตัวเดิมที่สวมเมื่อวานยังอยู่  
  
  
แล้วที่นี่ที่ไหน!?  
  
  
นรกรูปแบบไหมเหรอ?  
  
  
ไม่สิ ใช่ว่าเขาจะเคยเห็น จริงๆแล้วนรกอาจจะมีหน้าตาแบบนี้มาตั้งนานแล้วต่างหาก ก็ไม่มีใครเคยเห็นแล้วเอามาบอกเล่ามาก่อนนี่นา  
  
  
ห้องสไตล์ยุโรปทั่วๆไปเหมือนอพาร์ทเมนท์สมัยนิยม โทนสีที่ใช้สีน้ำตาลอ่อน ผ้าม่านสีขาวสงบนิ่งแต่มีแดดที่น่าจะเป็นช่วงสายลอดผ่านรำไร และกลิ่นบุหรี่ แต่รอบตัวไม่มีร่องรอยของใครเลยที่พอจะคาดเดาได้ว่าเป็นเจ้าของห้อง  
  
  
ถ้าเป็นนรกก็คงจะดีเกินไป .. เขาคิด ก่อนจะก้าวลงจากเตียงเดินไปที่ประตูบานเดียวที่ออกนอกห้อง  
คงไม่ใช่นรกจริงๆนั่นแหละ เพราะได้ยินเสียงรถราข้างนอกลอดผ่านเข้ามาอยู่  
  
  
เท้าเปลือยเปล่าย่ำลงไปบนพื้นไม้ของห้อง หันไปทางซ้ายก็เป็นเคาท์เตอร์ทำครัวขนาดเล็กสำหรับอพาร์ทเมนท์ และประตูใหญ่ที่คาดว่าจะเป็นประตูเข้าออกของห้องนี้ ตรงหน้าเขาคือโซฟาแบบยาว และโทรทัศน์แขวนผนังล้ำสมัย ข้างล่างมีโต๊ะเตี้ยยาววางคอมพิวเตอร์พกพากับถาดเขี่ยบุหรี่ที่เต็มแล้วข้างๆกัน ขวามือสุดคือกำแพงประตูกระจนที่เลื่อนออกไปสู่ระเบียง เดาจากความสูงและเสียงรถที่ลอดเข้ามาน่าจะเป็นชั้นสาม  
  
  
เดินปลีกไปทางซ้ายมือเพื่อหาร่องรอยอื่น และก็ไม่ผิดหวัง เพราะทันทีที่เดินพ้นโซฟามานิดหน่อย หางตาเขาก็เห็นเท้าใครสักคนพาดอยู่บนที่เท้าแขน เลยเลือกที่จะเดินไปตรงนั้น ยืดหยุดอยู่ตรงปลายเท้า  
  
  
ภาพที่เห็นตรงหน้าคือใครสักคนที่คุ้นหน้าเหมือนเคยรู้จัก นอนหงายหลับตาพริ้มมือหนึ่งตกลงข้างโซฟาห้อยต่องแต่ง ขณะที่มือหนึ่งวางอยู่บนอกที่สะท้อนขึ้นลงเพราะการหายใจ เขารู้สึกผิดอยู่มากที่สร้างความลำบากเพราะเจ้าของบ้านมีเพียงผ้าเช็ดตัวห่มกาย  
  
  
ร่างบางเดินเข้าไปยืนอยู่หน้าโซฟา ก่อนจะชะโงกมองหน้าหลับใหลของเจ้าของบ้าน ขนตาที่เป็นแพเกือบหนาแนบแก้ม ผมสีน้ำตาลเข้มกระเซอะกระเซิงปรกหน้าผากแลดูสั้นเต่อ จมูกงุ้มที่รับกับปากเล็กอิ่มเกือบกระจับน่าจูบ ลูกกระเดือกที่เด่นชัดสะท้อนขึ้นลงเพราะเจ้าของกลืนน้ำลายทั้งส่งเสียงผ่อนลมหายใจออกมา  
  
_  
เคยเห็นที่ไหนกันนะ_  
  
  
แต่จู่ๆร่างนอนหลับก็ลืมตาขึ้นมากะทันหัน ทำเอาเขาผงะเงยหัวขึ้นด้วยความตกใจ ร่างนั้นลุกขึ้นนั่งจนผ้าเช็ดตัวตกลงไปกองที่เท้า นัยน์ตาที่พอลืมขึ้นแล้วเหมือนคนง่วงนอนเสมอมองเขา ปากอิ่มแย้มยิ้มน้อยๆ  
  
  
หัวใจเจ้ากรรมเผลอกระตุก ไม่รู้ว่ามาจากสาเหตุอะไร  
  
  
“ตื่นแล้วน่าจะปลุกกันบ้าง” เสียงเดียวกับในฝันเมื่อคืน! นัยน์ตากลมเรียวอีกคู่เบิกน้อยๆเพราะความตกใจ  
  
  
“คือ .. ผมงง ผมอยู่ที่ไหน คุณเป็นใคร ผมยังไม่ตายอีกเหรอ” ได้สติเขาก็ถามไปไม่ทันจะกรองดีนะ แต่คนตรงหน้ากลับหัวเราะเบาๆออกมา ไม่รู้ทำไมมันถึงได้จับใจเขานัก เสียงนั้น ท่าทีนั้น การเคลื่อนไหวนั้น เขารู้สึกแปลกๆ  
  
  
“เธอไปใส่เสื้อก่อนดีไหม ฉันว่าเรื่องนี้มันยาว” สายตาที่มองเขาตั้งแต่หัวจรดเจ้าทำเอาหน้าร้อนฉ่า ไม่รู้จะอายไปทำไม ทั้งที่เป็นผู้ชายเหมือนกันแท้ๆ ร่างผอมบางกวาดซ้ายแลขวาเพื่อจะหากระเป๋าเป้ของตัวที่หนีบสัมภาระมาเต็ม “กระเป๋าเธอวางอยู่ในห้องนอนนั่นแหละ”  
  
  
ผงกหัวรับ ก่อนจะเข้าไปใส่เสื้อผ้าให้ปกติ  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ออกมาอีกทีครัวที่สงบนิ่งก็มีผู้ชายคนนั้นยืนหันหลังให้อยู่ เขายืนเท้าเคาท์เตอร์นิ่งๆ เหม่อมองดูไมโครเวฟทำงานไปเรื่องๆ พอเดินไปหาเสียงติ๊งหมดเวลาก็ดังพอดี ชายหนุ่มหันกลับมาพร้อมแก้วมัคสองแก้วควันโชยฉุย  
  
  
กระปุกโกโก้เลื่อนมาตรงหน้าพร้อมนมหนึ่งแก้ว รอยยิ้มเอื้ออารีที่ส่งมาให้ทำเอาเผลอหลบตา  
  
  
“ตักตามสบายนะ”  
  
  
“ขอบคุณฮะ” เสียงเบาหวิวตอบกลับไป ตักโกโก้ลงแก้วนมอุ่น ถ้าให้นับนี่คงเป็นมื้อแรกของวัน “คุณชื่ออะไรเหรอ”  
  
  
“โอโนะ ซาโตชิ” ยิ้มบางๆให้ ก่อนจะยกนมอุ่นจิบ มองสบตากับเขาที่สำรวจโครงหน้าไม่ยอมหลบ  
  
  
“เซนเซย์!!” ร่างบางโผลงขึ้น ก่อนจะเบิกตากว้าง “ครูห้องศิลปะ!” ขยายความอีก เมื่อโอโนะทำหน้าทึ่งๆ เขาดูจะจำลูกศิษย์ไม่ได้เพราะที่ผ่านมามีหลายคนให้เกี่ยวข้อง แต่สำหรับเด็กที่เห็นคนไม่มากเท่ายังไงก็คงไม่ยากเกินจดจำ  
  
  
“เธอเคยเรียนกับฉันหรือ” ร่างบางเม้มปากแน่น นัยน์ตาเรียวหรี่ลงก่อนจะส่ายหน้า  
  
  
“ไม่ แต่ผมเคยเห็นเซนเซย์ตอนไปส่งงาน”  
  
  
“แล้วชื่ออะไรน่ะ” ออกตัวเดินไปนั่งบนโต๊ะอาหาร ก่อนจะกวักมือให้คนตัวเล็กมานั่งตรงข้าม  
  
  
“คาซึนาริฮะ”  
  
  
“นามสกุลล่ะ” จู่ๆก็ทำหน้าเจ็บปวด ปากบางเม้มใช้ความคิด จู่ๆก็เห็นภาพ”ครอบครัว” ซ้อนขึ้นมา แต่เป็นภาพที่ไม่มีเขาในนั้น มีเพียงพ่อกับแม่ .. เขาเองก็คงเป็นคนมองเห็นจากที่ไกลๆ  
  
  
“.. ไม่สำคัญหรอกฮะ อย่ารู้เลย” โชคดีที่ครูศิลปะคนนี้ไม่ใช่คนช่างซักช่างถาม คาซึนาริเลยไม่ต้องรู้สึกเจ็บปวดมาก และความเงียบที่เกิดขึ้นนี้ก็ไม่ได้ชวนกดดันเลยสักนิด  
  
  
“เมื่อคืน” คนตรงหน้าเกริ่น ก่อนจะเหลือบมองเพื่อดูว่าเขาสนใจฟังอยู่ไหม “ฉันเดินกลับบ้าน เห็นเธออยู่ที่ม้านั่ง หน้าซีดปากเกือบม่วง คิดว่าเธอไม่สบายหรือเปล่า แต่เธอกลับหลับ ยังดีที่เดินตามมาด้วยกัน นี่เธอคิดจะฆ่าตัวตายกลางอากาศหนาวหรือแค่เผลอไปเพราะง่วงกันแน่”  
  
  
ปากบางใบ้บุ้ยกับคำแขวะคนตรงหน้า ยกนมผสมโกโก้ดื่มจนหมดแล้วตอบกลับไป  
  
  
“ผมไม่ได้คิดจะตาย แค่ง่วงว่าจะพักซักหน่อยก่อนแล้วค่อยไปต่อ ขอบคุณนะฮะที่ช่วยผม”  
  
  
ความเงียบมาเยือนอีกครั้ง แต่เพียงเพราะโอโนะยกแก้วเขาไปเติมนมและอุ่นใหม่พร้อมของตัวเองที่เพิ่งหมด คาซึนาริไม่คิดจะปฏิเสธเพราะตอนนี้ ด้วยสภาพคนเร่ร่อนแบบนี้ .. อิ่มท้องมีที่นอนสำคัญกว่า  
  
  
“หนีออกจากบ้านล่ะสิ” น้ำคำจี้ใจที่ทำเอาคนเด็กกว่าหันหลังพรึ่บกลับไปมอง แต่ก็พบเพียงแผ่นหลังยืนพิงขอบเคาท์เตอร์เฉยๆ ไม่ได้มีใบหน้าเยาะเย้ยหรือเห็นใจหันกลับมา  
  
  
“ถ้าหนีแล้วคุณจะทำยังไงล่ะ จะบอกผู้ปกครองผมเหรอ”  
  
  
“ถ้าเธอไม่คิดจะหนีอีกรอบน่ะนะ”  
  
  
“ผมจะหนี กี่ครั้งผมก็จะหนี” นมที่อุ่นในไมโครเวฟเสร็จแล้ว ร่างอาจารย์ศิลปะเลยหันกลับมาพร้อมใบหน้าที่อ่านไม่ออก จะว่าเรียบเฉยก็ใช่ หรือจะเป็นความเอ็นดูเล็กๆก็มี  
  
  
“วัยรุ่น” บ่นแกมเอ็นดู รอยยิ้มมุมปากเล็กๆและส่ายหน้าระอาน้อยๆ “หุนหัน ลืมคิดหน้าคิดหลัง ผลสุดท้ายก็คือจบไม่ค่อยสวย”  
  
  
“ต่อให้เป็นเด็กดีว่านอนสอนง่าย อยู่แต่ใน”บ้าน”แบบนั้น ก็จบไม่สวยเหมือนกันนั่นแหละ ถ้ามันจะพังผมขอให้มันพังด้วยมือผม” นัยน์ตาเรียวตวัดมองดื้อดึง แต่ก็ไม่รู้จะทำไปทำไมเมื่อคนแก่กว่าเห็นอะไรมามากกว่าแบบนั้นไม่มีการตอบสนองใดกลับมานอกจากคำว่าใจเย็น  
  
  
“มีคนเคยบอกเธอไหมว่าเธอดื้อ”  
  
  
“ญาติหรือพ่อแม่ผม มักชมว่าผมเป็นเด็กหัวอ่อน” ใช่ .. ใครๆก็ชมเขาแบบนั้น จนมันกลายเป็นสิ่งที่เขา”ต้อง”ทำมากกว่าจะเป็นตัวตนที่แท้จริงของเขา แสร้งปั้นยิ้ม ทำตัวออดอ้อนน่ารัก แลกกับอะไรก็ตามที่ญาติๆมักจะตบรางวัล  
  
  
“มิน่าล่ะ” เสียงเปรยที่คาซึนารินึกหมั่นไส้ “ถึงไปไหนไม่รอด”  
  
  
“รอดสิ!” เหมือนถูกลูบคมและสบประหม่า ทั้งๆที่มันก็เป็นเรื่องจริง แต่ก็ทำใจรับได้ยากเหลือเกินกว่าคนเกือบจะเจ้าแผนการแบบเขา มาพลาดเอาเพราะความไม่มีความอดทนของตัวเอง  
  
  
“แล้วต่อจากนี้เธอจะเอายังไงต่อ” เจอคำถามสวนกลับแบบนี้แผนการที่วางไว้ก่อนจะหลับไปกลางคืนนั้นจึงถูกยกมาตอบแบบไร้การกรองและไต่ตรองซ้ำสอง  
  
  
“ไปเช่าห้องอยู่ แล้วก็จะเริ่มทำงานพิเศษ”  
  
  
“เธอมีเงินพอค่าเช่าห้องหรือ?”  
  
  
เงียบ .. คำตอบคือเขาเหลือเงินติดตัวแค่พอกินข้าวแบบคนปกติได้แค่หนึ่งอาทิตย์ และการจะไปหาบ้านเช่าในโตเกียวที่ใกล้โรงเรียนพอที่จะเดินไปได้นั้น .. เป็นศูนย์  
  
  
ทุกที่ต้องใช้เงินมัดจำและค่าล่วงหน้า .. ซึ่งเขาไม่มี จะไปเป็นโฮมเลสในฤดูหนาวแบบนี้ ก็ยิ่งสิ้นหวัง  
บางทีอาจจบไม่สวยจริงๆแบบที่โอโนะว่า  
  
  
โอโนะถอนหายใจเบาๆ  
_  
  
“ฉันจะให้เธออยู่ที่นี่ไปก่อน ให้เวลาเธอสองเดือนระหว่างนั้นก็คิดดีๆแล้วกัน ว่าจะกลับไปบ้าน หรือจะหนีต่อไป” _


	2. [1]

.  
  
  
.  
  
  
.  
  
  
.  
  
  
.  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _  
พี่มันเห็นแก่ตัว ไหนบอกจะพาผมไปอยู่ด้วย พาผมไปด้วยกันไง!!  
  
  
  
พี่ทิ้งผม! ผมเกลียดพี่ที่สุด!_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **แปะ!**  
  
  
มือป้อมๆตบแปะอยู่ตรงหน้า ดึงสติโอโนะกลับมา เขากะพริบตาอยู่หลายครั้ง พยายามสลัดภาพเงาใครคนหนึ่งที่ซ้อนขึ้นมาบนใบหน้าหวาน ก่อนจะยิ้มแห้งแล้วถามอีกรอบ  
  
  
“เมื่อกี้เธอว่าอะไรนะ”  
  
  
“ทำไมถึงให้ผมอยู่ด้วยง่ายจัง!”  
  
  
 _“อ้อ”_ ยกมือขึ้นเกาท้ายทอย “ก็ไม่มีอะไรหรอก แค่พอจะเข้าใจวัยรุ่นอยู่บ้างล่ะน่า น้องชายฉันวัยหัวเลี้ยวหัวต่อทะเลาะกับแม่ชอบหนีออกจากบ้านมาอยู่ด้วยบ่อยๆ ถึงฉันจะไม่เคยผ่านวัยต่อต้านมาก็เถอะนะ”  
  
  
“เอ๊ะ แล้วแบบนี้เวลาน้องชายเซนเซย์มาจะนอนไหนล่ะ ถ้าในเมื่อผมอยู่นี่” โอโนะสะอึก เงียบอยู่นานจนคนตัวเล็กตรงหน้าเอียงคอสงสัย  
  
  
“..เขาไม่มาหรอก” เสียงที่ทอดออกมานั้นเบาหวิว ก้อนความขมก้อนใหญ่จู่ๆก็ขวางคอจนกลืนน้ำลายไม่ได้ _“ป่านนี้โตแล้วล่ะ เลิกหนีออกจากบ้านแล้ว”_  
  
  
ขณะที่ปากจิ้มลิ้มกำลังจะอ้าจำนรรจาต่อ โอโนะก็รวบแก้วเปล่าไปล้างที่ซิงค์ตัดบททันที   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“ฉันจะออกไปก่อนนะ อย่าลืมล็อกระเบียงแล้วเอากุญแจหย่อนไว้ที่กระถางหน้าบ้านล่ะ” เช้าวันใหม่ ของการเริ่มอาทิตย์ใหม่มาเยือนไวกว่าที่คิด ร่างบางในชุดนักเรียนยืนล้างมืออยู่ในห้องน้ำเป็นทางผ่านออกไปทางประตูพยักหน้าใส่คุณครูศิลปะที่โผล่หน้ามาไวๆ เสียงประตูปิดงับไปพร้อมๆกับเขาที่หมดธุระในห้องน้ำ  
  
  
คาซึนาริก้าวสามสี่ก้าวก็มาหยุดอยู่ที่โต๊ะอาหาร นมร้อนกับขนมปังปิ้งง่ายๆวางรอให้เขาจัดการ ช่างน่าสงสัยเหลือเกินว่าทำไมคุณครูศิลปะคนนี้ถึงได้มีเมตตาอารีกับเขาง่ายดายและล้นเหลือนัก  
  
  
หยิบขนมปังชืดๆมากัด รสชาติไม่ได้ดีไปกว่าของในร้านสะดวกซื้อ แต่กลับรู้สึกดีกว่าการนั่งทานอาหารเช้าเงียบๆทั้งๆที่มีพ่ออ่านหนังสือพิมพ์ผสมกลิ่นบุหรี่ กับแม่ที่เอาแต่ดูแท็บเล็ทเช็คหุ้น   
  
  
นมร้อนหยดสุดท้ายลงคอ เขาก็เก็บจานไปทิ้งไว้ในอ่างก่อนจะลนลานออกไปเพราะเหลือบมองเวลาบนผนังแล้วพบว่ามันสายเกินกว่าจะทำทุกอย่างเอ้อระเหยลอยชาย!  
  
  
หวิดเข้าเรียนสายเพราะมัวแต่ไปเดินวนหลงทางอยู่ที่ไหนก็ไม่รู้ เขาไม่ค่อยคุ้นชินทางเสียเท่าไหร่ เดินทอดน่องเขาไปในห้องเรียนเคยคุ้น นั่งลงตรงมุมที่สงบที่สุดที่ขอจองระยะยาวเอาไว้ตลอดเทอม  
  
  
นัยน์ตาสีฮาเซลนัทเหม่อมองทอดออกไปข้างนอกหน้าต่าง ทางเดินสีน้ำตาลสกปรกกลับถูกปกคลุมด้วยหิมะสีขาวเป็นชั้นบางๆ พอให้เห็นรอยเท้าที่ใครต่อใครฝากย่ำเอาไว้ เป็นวิวที่ไม่ได้สวยงามแต่ชวนให้มองเพราะใครบางคนที่ยืนอยู่ใต้ชานอาคารตรงนั้น กำลังคุยบางอย่างกับเด็กนักเรียนกลุ่มหนึ่งอยู่  
  
  
เห็นก็รู้ว่าเป็นพวกเด็กเกเรชอบโดดคาบโฮมรูมไปนั่งสูบบุหรี่อยู่หลังตึก  
  
  
... จะทำยังไงกับพวกนี้กันนะ โอโนะเซนเซย์   
  
  
เขาสงสัย และคงจะเริ่มสงสัยในทุกๆเรื่องเกี่ยวกับคุณครูศิลปะคนนี้   
  
  
โอโนะลงไปนั่งยองๆรวมกับพวกเด็กสุมหัว ก่อนจะทำทีเหมือนหัวเราะ ขยี้ผมเด็กทโมนพวกนั้นหลังจากนั้นบุหรี่ในปากก็เขี่ยลงพื้นง่ายๆไร้การขัดขืน ใดๆ   
  
  
เด็กพวกนั้นสลายตัว .. ไม่รู้จะทึ่งหรือแปลกใจดี  
  
  
เพราะสิ่งที่เห็น คาซึนาริไม่เคยพบเจอ และเข้าขั้นเลี่ยงถ้าต้องเจอกับพวกเกเรของโรงเรียน เขามันก็แค่เด็กที่ถูกจับวางเอาไว้ในกรอบตั้งแต่เกิด มีแต่คนขีดเส้นให้เดิน แต่ไม่มีใครเลยจะมาประคองให้สุดทาง  
  
  
หลับตาลงช้าๆ และก็เข้าสู่โลกของความฝันเหมือนเดิม  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ดาดฟ้าหนาวเกินกว่าจะออกไปนั่งกินข้าวเงียบๆเหมือนปกติ แค่โผล่หน้าออกไปก็สะท้านจนหน้าชา เลยจำใจหดคอกลับเข้ามาเดินคอตกลงบันไดเงียบๆ   
  
  
“ดาดฟ้าปิดหรือ?” เสียงใครสักคนทักมาจากหัวมุมบันได ร่างบางเหลือบตาขึ้นมอง ก่อนจะมุ่นคิ้วกับคนตรงหน้า  
  
  
ผิวขาวซีดตัดกับคิ้วเข้มและเรือนผมสีดำสนิท ชุดนักเรียนที่ปล่อยชายรุ่ยร่าย กับสายตาที่มองดูแล้วน่าวิ่งหนีมากกว่าอยู่ใกล้ มันทำให้คาซึนารินึกถึงใครสักคนในกลุ่มเด็กเกเรตอนเช้าพวกนั้น  
  
  
“มัตสึโมโตะ?”   
  
  
“หืม?”  
  
  
ถูกเผ็ง .. ชื่อเสีย(ง)หมอนี่ก็มาไวสะพัดถึงห้องของเขา เอกลักษณ์เฉพาะตัวกับคิ้วหนาๆนั่นสาวๆในห้องพูดถึงอยู่บ่อยๆ  
  
  
“ดาดฟ้าไม่ได้ปิดหรอก แค่หนาวจนอยู่ข้างนอกไม่ได้” ยักไหล่แล้วเดินสวนลงมาข้างล่าง เพื่อจะไปหลบหาที่อื่นเพื่อนั่งกินเมล่อนปังกับนมรสสตรอเบอร์รี่ ที่ไม่คิดว่าจะอิ่มท้อง แต่ก็กินมากกว่านี้ไม่ได้แล้ว  
  
  
คาซึนาริเดินลงมาจนถึงชั้นล่างสุดที่เป็นเขตของหมวดวิชาศิลปะ กลิ่นสีและแสงทึมๆทเอาชวนคิดถึงโอโนะเซนเซย์ ไม่ว่าจะด้วยอะไรดลใจขาเล็กๆที่ดูจะไม่ค่อยมีแรงไว้ทำอะไรนอกจากเดินก็พาตัวเองมาหยุดอยู่หน้าห้องเรียนศิลปะเสียแล้ว  
  
  
กลั้นใจเปิดเข้าไปมีเพียงแสงสลัวจากหลอดไฟสีส้มดวงเดียวที่แขวนอยู่มุมห้อง โอโนะที่นั่งหันหลังค่อยๆเอี้ยวตัวกลับมา  
  
  
“คาซึนาริ?”  
  
  
“ขออยู่ด้วยได้ไหม”   
  
  
“ตามสบาย แล้วพวกเพื่อนๆเธอล่ะ” เซนเซย์วางถาดสีที่ถืออยู่ลงก่อนจะลากเก้าอี้เลื่อนมานั่งใกล้ๆกับคาซึนาริที่หย่อนตัวลงบนโต๊ะกลางไว้สำหรับวางพวกโมเดลวาดภาพเหมือน  
  
  
“ผมชอบอยู่คนเดียวมากกว่า”   
  
  
“อ้าว? งั้นให้ฉันออกไปไหมเธอจะได้อยู่คนเดียว” หน้าที่ก้มกำลังจะกัดเมล่อนปังเงยพรึ่บ ปากจิ้มลิ้มค้างเติ่งอยู่ท่านั้นก่อนจะหุบฉับแล้วมุมมิบเสียงอ่อน  
  
  
“ไม่เป็นไร เซนเซย์ไม่พูดมาก ผมแค่รำคาญเสียงโหวกเหวกหัวเราะของพวกนั้น”   
  
  
“กินแค่นั้นนายจะอิ่มหรือ?” บุ้ยใบ้ไปถึงเมล่อนปังในมือกับนมกล่องเล็ก ร่างบางยักไหล่  
  
  
“เมื่อเช้าผมกินตุนมาแล้ว” ขยับยกยิ้มมุมปากให้ ก่อนจะเคี้ยวตุ้ยๆต่อ   
  
  
ใช้เวลาไม่นาน เมล่อนปังกับนมก็หมดแบบที่ขัดกับคำบอกเล่าว่าเมื่อเช้าทานมาเยอะ   
  
  
“เซนเซย์ อ่ะนี่ เมื่อเช้าผมลืมหย่อนไว้ที่กระถาง” หยิบลูกกุญแจบ้านออกมาเลื่อนไปให้คนตรงข้าม โอโนะรับมาใส่กระเป๋าก่อนจะยิ้มบางๆ   
  
  
“เย็นนี้เธอจะกลับก่อนไหม? ฉันต้องอยู่ประชุม เก็บเอาไว้ก่อนก็ได้” ร่างบางส่ายหน้าวืด  
  
  
“ไม่ ผมกะว่าจะออกไปหาไบท์ทำ คงกลับหลังเซนเซย์”   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ถึงจะบอกแบบนั้น .. แต่ก็ไม่รู้ว่าจริงๆแล้วควรจะต้องเริ่มต้นที่ไหน ร่างบางเดินไปเรื่อยๆในย่านการค้า เริ่มสังเกตแต่ละร้านอย่างพินิจพิเคราะห์ จากที่ปกติจะเลือกมองสิ่งที่ขาย ตอนนี้กลับต้องมองป้ายรับสมัครงานและจำนวนเงินที่ลงเอาไว้   
เดินเข้าไปในร้านราเม็งร้านแรกที่แปะป้ายรับเด็กพาร์ทไทม์ แต่ก็ต้องเดินคอตกกลับมาเพราะป้ายหน้าร้านนั้นเป็นป้ายเก่าและเจ้าของร้านลืมปลดออก โธ่เอ๊ย อย่ามาให้ความหวังกันได้ไหม!  
  
  
ร้านแล้วร้านเล่าที่คนตัวบางเดินเข้าเดินออกเหมือนคนบ้า จากหลักหน่วย เพิ่มเป็นหลักสิบ แล้วความอดทนก็ขาดลงด้วยความท้อแท้  
  
  
คาซึนาริทิ้งตัวลงนั่งปุที่ม้านั่งหน้าร้านล่าสุดที่เพิ่งปฏิเสธเขาหมาดๆด้วยเหตุที่ว่าต้องการกระทาชายไว้ใช้แรงมากกว่าหนุ่มหน้าตาจิ้มลิ้มโปรยเสน่ห์อย่างเขา ทีแรกก็ยืนยันว่าทำงานหนักได้จนเกือบจะได้ก้าวขาเข้าไปทำ แต่ทว่าเจ้าของร้านกลับทดสอบกันด้วยการให้ยกกระสอบเครื่องเทศหนักเกินครึ่งของน้ำหนักตัวเอง .. ก็หมอบราบคาบแก้วยกไม่ขึ้น ไม่พอยังล้มทำข้าวของเขากระจาย แค่ไม่โดนปรับเงินซ้ำเขาก็ดีใจเท่าไหร่แล้ว  
  
  
ควักมือถือที่ซุกอยู่ในเสื้อโค้ตออกมาดูเวลา แต่หัวใจกลับบีบรัดปวดหนึบจนแทบจะร้องไห้ ไม่มีแม้แต่มิสคอลหรือข้อความใดๆไม่ว่าจากใครทั้งสิ้น  
  
  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
เสียงรองเท้ากระทบกับพื้นดังสวบสาบ พื้นที่ขาวโพลนเพราะหิมะตกลงมาเมื่อไม่นาน สองข้างทางที่เดินทอดไปเรื่อยๆนั้นคุ้นตา ไฟถนน พุ่มไม้ กำแพงรั้ว ทุกอย่าง..  
  
  
ถึงน่าเจ็บใจ แต่ขาก็มาหยุดอยู่ที่หน้าบ้านหลังหนึ่ง  
  
  
บ้านทรงญี่ปุ่นสมัยใหม่รั้วมิดชิดปิดเงียบ ไม่มีแม้แต่แสงไฟที่บอกว่ามีคนอยู่ เมื่อวันก่อนมืดอย่างไรวันนี้ก็มืดอย่างนั้น..  
  
  
.  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _“วันนี้กลับช้าไปนะคะ” เสียงเรียบของคนที่นั่งหัวโต๊ะเอ่ย ขณะคนถูกถามกลับทำเพียงตักอาหารแล้วทานต่อเหมือนไมได้ยินเสียงที่พูดคุยด้วย  
  
  
“พรุ่งนี้คุณคงไม่ลืมว่าเรามีนัดต้องไปเยี่ยมพ่อแม่ของฉัน แล้วก็ต่อที่บ้านของคุณจนถึงสิ้นปี” พูดไปพร้อมทั้งตักอาหาร ขณะบุคคลที่สามที่ไม่ถูกกล่าวขึ้นมาในหัวข้อสนทนาเอาแต่นั่งทานข้าวเงียบๆแล้วมองไปในความว่างเปล่าที่กำแพงน้ำแข็งก่อตัว “ปีนี้คาซึนาริติดเรียนเราจะไปกันแค่สองคน คุณเองก็อย่าลืมจัดกระเป๋าให้เรียบร้อยนะคะ”   
  
  
“ไปวันอื่นไม่ได้เหรอฮะ อีกสามวันก็ปิดฤดูหนาวแล้ว ผมเองก็อยากไปเหมือนกันนะ” ในที่สุดก็มีปากมีเสียง ทว่ากลับได้มาเพียงใบหน้าเฉยชาของคนเป็นแม่   
  
  
“ไม่ได้ ญาติทางฝั่งแม่เขานัดกันวันนี้ ไม่ไปรวมตัวพร้อมหน้ากันเวลาแบ่งปันผลสิ้นปีแล้วเราจะลำบาก ปีก่อนที่เราพลาดไปก็ขาดทุนไปเยอะแล้ว”   
  
  
ตึง!  
  
  
ร่างบางลุกขึ้นปุบปับถอยเก้าอี้จนสุดแรงล้มตึงลงไปนอนที่พื้น นัยน์ตาคู่สวยมองใบหน้าของแม่ตัดพ้อ ก่อนจะเบี่ยงตัวเองขึ้นห้องนอนไป_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
  
เลยกลายมาเป็นคนเร่ร่อนแบบนี้  
  
  
เพราะทุกสิ้นปีคุณพ่อกับคุณแม่ต้องออกไปหาญาติผู้ใหญ่ อ้างเรื่องเงินปันผลบ้าบออยู่เรื่อย ทั้งๆที่บางทีเขาก็แค่อยากไปเจอญาติรุ่นเดียวกันคนอื่นๆ ไปวิ่งเล่น ไปสังสรรค์ แต่สิ่งที่ต้องทำคือนั่งเป็นตุ๊กตากระเบื้องเคลือบหน้าเป็นให้แม่เอาไปโอ้อวดสรรพคุณข่มลูกคนอื่น   
  
  
บ้านที่ปิดมืดแบบนี้จะเปิดก็แค่ตอนช่วงเช้าที่แม่บ้านมาทำความสะอาด และแม่บ้านก็ไม่มีทางรู้เลยว่าเจ้าของบ้านอีกคนหายตัวไป เพราะคาซึนาริแปะโน้ตเอาไว้หน้าตู้เย็นว่าไปค้างบ้านเพื่อน  
  
  
แยบยลเสียไม่มี ติดแต่โง่ที่ออกมาไม่คิดหน้าคิดหลัง  
  
  
แต่คิดว่ายังไงเสียนี่ก็คือโอกาสทองจนกว่าจะถึงปีใหม่ ยืดเวลาให้เขาไปตั้งตัวหนีออกจากบ้านน่าเบื่อนี่ได้สักพัก นกน้อยที่หัดบินยังไม่ได้ ริจะโผทะยานฟ้าด้วยความไม่เจียม หลงลำพองคิดว่าแท้จริงแล้วบินไปได้ไกลเต็มที่ ท้ายที่สุดก็ปีกหักตกลงมาไม่ได้ไกลไปจากที่เดิมเลย  
  
  
มองดูบ้านมืดๆจนรู้สึกตัวว่าขอบตาร้อนผ่าว คาซึนาริก็กะพริบตาถี่ๆไล่รื้นน้ำตาที่เอ่อคลออยู่เต็มเบ้า หันหลังเดินกลับไปทางเก่า   
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
เสียงเพลงเฉลิมฉลองยังดังแซ่ซ้องไปทั่วเมือง แม่จะผ่านวันคริสต์มาสมาแล้วหลายวัน แต่ผู้คนที่เปี่ยมไปด้วยความรักก็ยังคงหาเรื่องมารื่นเริงกันได้ไม่รู้เบื่อ  
  
  
เขาเองก็ควรจะเป็นคนที่ต้องทำแบบนั้น ทั้งที่ตั้งแต่พรุ่งนี้ไปจะเริ่มวันหยุดประจำหน้าหนาวที่เฝ้ารอคอยมาเป็นปี แต่กลับไม่มีความรู้สึกนั้นหลงเหลืออยู่อีกแล้ว  
  
  
ขาเล็กๆพาเจ้าของร่างกลับมายังบ้านของคุณครูศิลปะได้ถูกต้องแม่นยำและไม่หลงทางอย่างที่ชอบเป็น มือเย็นแข็งเคาะไปบนกระตูเหล็กแล้วต้องกระตุกชะงักวืดเพราะไฟฟ้าสถิตที่เกิด   
  
  
เจ็บจนน้ำตาแทบเล็ด เป่ามือตัวเองหวังให้ความอบอุ่นช่วยบรรเทาพร้อมทั้งค่อนขอดในใจว่าทำไมโอโนะเซนเซย์คนนั้นถึงได้เยื้องย่างมาเปิดประตูให้ช้าแบบนี้หนอ  
  
  
ขณะที่กำลังจะเสี่ยงมือฝ่ากระแสไฟฟ้าสถิตไปเคาะประตูอีกรอบ คนที่อยู่ข้างในนั้นก็หมุนลูกบิดแล้วเปิดประตูออกตรงหน้าเขา  
คาซึนาริรีบแทรกตัวเข้าไปด้วยความหนาว เสียงประตูปิดไล่หลังขณะยืดถอดรองเท้าและเก็บวางให้เป็นระเบียบ ร่างบางหันหลังกลับไปมองเพราะเซนเซย์ยังไม่ยอมเดินมาจากชานพักตรงนั้น  
  
  
“โอคาเอริ” เสียงใสกังวานที่เปล่งออกมาจากริมฝีปากอิ่ม พร้อมทั้งรอยยิ้มอบอุ่นที่เหมือนพระอาทิตย์ในตอนเช้าของคืนที่ผ่านพายุหิมะกระหน่ำ ทำให้คนเด็กกว่าน้ำตารื้น ปากกระจับบางสั่นไหวด้วยความรู้สึกที่ไม่เคยได้สัมผัสมันปั่นป่วนในตัวเค้าจนน้ำตาทำลายทำนบออกมา  
  
  
เห็นคนหนีออกจากบ้านที่สภาพดีจู่ๆก็เบะปากร้องไห้โยเหมือนเด็กก็เกิดอาการทำอะไรไม่ถูก ร่างบางสะอึกสะอื้นฟุบหน้าลงกับฝ่ามือด้วยความอายทั้งที่ตัวสั่นเป็นลูกนกแบบนั้นยังจะพยายามกลั้นเอาไว้จนถึงที่สุด   
  
  
โอโนะเอื้อมมือไปดึงมือสองข้างที่ใบหน้าจิ้มลิ้มน่ารักซุกเอาไว้ ด้วยอาการขัดขืนเล็กน้อยแต่ก็ยอมให้ดึงออกแต่โดยดี เลื่อนมือไปปาดน้ำตาให้ ไม่คิดจะถามถึงเหตุผลของน้ำตานี้ทั้งสิ้น กลับพูดเพียงแต่ประโยคที่ทำให้คนน่ารักร้องไห้หนักกว่าเดิม  
  
  
“เวลากลับ...บ้าน .. เขาต้องพูดทาไดมะสิ ไม่ใช่ร้องไห้แบบนี้” เสียสะอื้นเบาๆดังลอดออกมา และดูท่าเด็กขี้แยคนนี้จะไม่หยุดร้องง่ายๆเสียแล้ว โอโนะยีเรือนผมสีดำด้วยความเอ็นดู คนตัวเล็กก็ป้ายน้ำหูน้ำตาออกไปพัลวัน  
  
  
“อึ่ก .. อ.. ผมไม่ได้อยากจะร้องหรอกนะ ผมไม่ได้เหงาหรอก!” ดูสิดู แค่พูดให้เป็นประโยคยังทำยากทั้งสะอื้นแบบนั้นแต่ก็ยังดื้อกับอะไรสักอย่างอยู่ได้ “แค่ไฟฟ้าสถิตหน้าประตูมันเจ็บเท่านั้นแหละ!”


	3. [2]

เสียงเดินของเข็มวินาทีดังแทรกความเงียบในห้อง เสียงที่มาจากนาฬิกาแขวนผนัง ถูกจับจ้องด้วยดวงตาแดงช้ำเพราะเจ้าของดันร้องไห้แบบโลกถล่ม

  
“เซนเซย์หลับหรือยัง” ร่างบางนอนอยู่บนฟูกที่เจ้าของบ้านจัดแจงนำมันไปซักพร้อมปูเอาไว้ข้างๆเตียงถามขึ้นท่ามกลางความเงียบ นัยน์ตาปวดๆเหลือบมองแผ่นหลังของคนที่หันหลังให้รอคำตอบ

  
"หลับแล้ว” คำตอบกวนๆทำเอาพอยิ้มได้บ้าง

  
“เหรอ คนหลับนี่พูดตอบโต้กันได้ด้วยเนอะ” ส่งเสียงหัวเราะคิกไป ทำเอาคุณครูศิลปะพลิกตัวหันมานอนหนุนแขนแล้วมองคนตัวบางที่ซุกอยู่ใต้ผ้าห่ม ผ่านแสงจันทร์นวลที่ลอดผ้าม่านเข้ามาพอดีตรงที่คาซึนาริอยู่

  
“นอนไม่หลับหรือไง ขี้แยขนาดนั้น ปกติเด็กร้องไห้ก็ชอบหลับไม่ใช่เหรอ”

  
“ไม่ได้เด็กซักหน่อย!” แหวขึ้นมาทันด่วน ส่งสายตาค้อนๆผ่านดวงตาปูดๆไปให้ แลดูตลกมากกว่าโกรธ

  
“มีแต่เด็กเท่านั้นแหละทีหนีออกจากบ้าน” แล้วก็อยากจะตะครุบปากที่พูดแบบนั้นออกไป เพราะเด็กที่นอนอยู่ข้างเตียงนั้นตาวาวรื้นเหมือนจะร้องไห้อีกรอบ แต่ก็พยายามกลั้นเอาไว้ “โทษที ฉันพูดเล่น”

  
“ช่างมันเถอะ ก็หนีออกจากบ้านจริงๆ” ร่างบางพลิกตัวนอนหนุนแขนหันหน้าเข้ามาโอโนะ เหลือบมองพินิจใบหน้าของอาจารย์รูปหล่อแต่หน้ามึนเงียบ “นี่ .. เซนเซย์ไม่มีแฟนเหรอ?”

  
“ไม่มี”

  
“เอ๋ แก่ปูนนี้แล้วเนี่ยนะ!” พูดเสร็จก็ยิ้มกว้างหัวเราะคิกคักออกมา ทำเอาคนแก่กว่าถึงกับมองค่อนขอดจ้องใบหน้าหวานที่ยิ้มยิงฟันตาปิดเอ็นดู

  
“ให้มันน้อยๆหน่อย ฉันเพิ่งจะสามสิบ”

  
“แบบนี้ก็ต้องเป็นคุณน้าแล้วสิเนี่ย” ตากลมใสมองใบหน้าโอโนะ ก่อนจะผินหลับมามองเพดาน สอดมือรองท้ายทอยแล้วสูดลมหายใจแรงๆ “... ตอนเซนเซย์จบมา หางานทำยากไหม?”

  
เงียบ .. คนที่นอนตะแคงข้างอยู่มีสีหน้าครุ่นคิด ปากอิ่มขยับพูดเสียงนิ่ง ที่ฟังแล้วชวนให้สบายใจ

  
“ไม่ได้หาหรอก แค่ต้องสอบใบวิชาชีพให้ผ่าน รากเลือดอยู่เหมือนกัน”

  
“แต่เซนเซย์ก็ผ่านมันมาได้” ใบหน้าสวยเบือนกลับไปมองอีกครั้ง ก่อนจะลุกขึ้นนั่ง ร่นตัวไปพิงกำแพงแล้วชันเข่าขึ้นมากอด “วันนี้ผมไปลองสมัครงานมา.. ไม่เห็นมีใครรับผมซักคน” ปากกระจับยื่นยาวแบะออกเหมือนจะร้องไห้อีกครั้ง แต่ก็แค่อาการงอนของเด็กธรรมดา

  
“พรุ่งนี้ก็เริ่มปิดเทอมฤดูหนาวแล้วไม่ใช่เหรอ พยายามใหม่ก็ได้นี่”

  
“ถ้าไม่มีใครรับผมอีกล่ะ” ตอบกลับไปไวทันควัน ก่อนจะกลับมาเงียบเม้มริมฝีปากแน่น “บางทีผมอาจคิดผิด”

  
“ถ้าว่าผิดมันก็ผิด” ร่างของคุณครูศิลปะลุกขึ้นจากหมอนก่อนจะไถตัวเองไปพิงหัวเตียงบ้าง “แต่ในเมื่อเราทำผิด เราก็ต้องยอมรับผลของความผิดให้ได้” เอ่ยเสียงนุ่มไม่ได้รู้สึกว่าโดนดุสักนิด

  
นิ่งกันไปทั้งสองฝ่าย ต่างคนต่างวิ่งอยู่ในห้วงคิด กระทั่งคนตัวเล็กเป็นฝ่ายทำลายความเงียบงัน

  
“เมื่อเช้าผมเห็นพวกเด็กเกไปสูบบุหรี่แถวถังขยะ แล้วก็เห็นเซนเซย์ จากนั้นเด็กก็พากันกลับห้อง เซนเซย์ทำอะไรกับพวกเขาน่ะ” เอียงคอถามสงสัย มองใบหน้าคมทำสีหน้าครุ่นคิด

  
“ไม่ได้ทำอะไรนี่ ก็แค่บอกว่าถ้าโดนจับได้จะเกิดอะไรตามขึ้นมาบ้างแค่นั้นเอง”

  
“แค่นั้นเอง? แล้วทำไมยอมเลิกกันง่ายจัง ผมเคยเห็นเซนเซย์บางคนวิ่งไล่ก็แล้วพวกนั้นก็ยังไม่เลิก”

  
“อืมมมมม นั่นสินะ ก็ไม่รู้เหมือนกัน อาจเพราะฉันเคยเป็นเด็กแบบนั้นมาก่อนมั้ง เลยรู้วิธีรับมือ”

  
“งั้นเซนเซย์ก็เคยหนีออกจากบ้านงั้นสิ?” โอโนะหัวเราะออกมาแทนคำตอบ มือเรียวสวยเอื้อมมายีผมคาซึนาริให้ยุ่ง เจ้าตัวส่งเสียงเง้างอดกลับไปก่อนจะจัดให้เป็นทรงเหมือนเดิม

  
“น้องชายฉันต่างหากที่เคย .. วัยพอๆกับเธอนั่นแหละ”

  
“แล้วตอนนี้..”

  
“เธอควรนอนได้แล้วนะ พรุ่งนี้จะออกไปหางานทำไม่ใช่หรือไง” กดศีรษะคนเด็กกว่าเป็นเชิงให้เงียบและตัดบท ก่อนจะทิ้งตัวลงนอนแล้วหลับไป ชนิดที่คาซึนาริพยายามเรียกคุยด้วยยังไงก็ไม่มีเสียงตอบกลับ

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
เสียงกุกกักข้างนอกห้องนอนแทรกเข้ามาเบาๆ แล้วค่อยๆดังขึ้นตามลำดับการรู้สึกตัว ร่างบางลืมตาขึ้นมาอย่างยากลำบากรู้สึกหนักตาและเหมือนจะลืมไม่ขึ้นตลอดเวลา ผงกหัวลุกขึ้นมานั่งหาว บิดขี้เกียจส่งเสียงครางงืดๆเหมือนลูกแมวตัวน้อยก่อนจะยืนขึ้น

  
เปิดประตูออกไปข้างนอก เห็นแผ่นหลังอาจารย์ศิลปะครึ่งหนึ่งเพราะเจ้าตัวนั่งอยู่บนโซฟาหน้าโทรทัศน์

  
“อรุณสวัสดิ์” หันหลังกลับมายิ้มน้อยๆให้ คนตัวเล็กกะพริบตาปริบๆ รู้สึกหัวใจพองโตไปด้วยความรู้สึกบอกไม่ถูก มันอิ่มเอิบล่ะมั้งถ้าจะให้นิยาม “ดูทำหน้าเข้า ตื่นหรือยังน่ะหือ? ทำไมตาเปิดข้างปิดข้างแบบนั้น” เย้าพร้อมรอยยิ้ม ทำเอาคาซึนาริรู้สึกเท้าไม่แตะพื้น มันคอยจะลอยล่องไปอยู่ในอากาศ

  
คาซึนาริยังยืนอยู่ที่เดิมเหมือนคนไปไหนต่อไม่ถูก โอโนะจึงต้องจำใจละจากรายการตกปลาตอนสายเดินมาหา จูงมือให้ไปนั่งที่โต๊ะทานข้าว

  
“เลี้ยงนายได้แค่นมอุ่นกับโกโก้เหมือนเดิมนะ ฉันไม่ค่อยซื้อของตุนหรอก อย่างดีก็ขนมปังปิ้ง” ผละจากไหล่บางเดินไปอุ่นนมร้อนพร้อมขนมปังปิ้งให้ นัยน์ตากลมมองแผ่นหลังของโอโนะไม่ไหวติง ถึงไม่กว้างผายกำยำแต่ก็น่าพึ่งพา มันชวนให้ไว้ใจแล้วคิดว่าถ้ามีคนคนนี้อยู่ด้วยไม่ว่าเรื่องร้ายแรงแค่ไหนก็จะผ่านมันไปโดยง่าย

  
เหมือนตะเกียงส่องนำทางในวันที่มืดมน นี่อาจเป็นคุณสมบัติหนึ่งของคนที่เป็นครูก็ได้

  
เสียงติ๊งของเครื่องปิ้งแล้วมันก็ดีดขนมปังขึ้นมาส่งกลิ่นหอม โอโนะยกจานกับถ้วนนมอุ่นมาให้ก่อนจะนั่งลงฝั่งตรงข้าม หยิบบุหรี่ขึ้นมาจุด

  
“ปกติเซนเซย์กินแค่นี้อิ่มเหรอ?” มองขนมปังปิ้งกับนมอุ่น ถ้าเป็นที่บ้านละก็ไม่มีวันได้ทานของแบบนี้หรอก ปกติจะเป็นซุปมิโสะกับชุดอาหารแล้วแต่ว่าแม่บ้านจะทำอะไรไว้รอ

  
“...อิ่ม ละมั้ง” หัวเราะแห้งๆทั้งปากยังคาบบุหรี่เอาไว้ออกมา

  
“เอ๋ คนเรายิ่งแก่ตัวมาอาหารเช้าก็ยิ่งไม่จำเป็นอย่างนั้นเหรอ” โอโนะแทบสำลักควันที่กำลังจะปั๊มเข้าปอด เด็กนี่มันปากมอมจริงๆ ชอบนักนะเรื่องเล่นประเด็นทางอายุของเขาเนี่ย

  
พยายามเหลือบสายตาดุมองและปราม แต่พอเห็นหน้าจิ้มลิ้มยิ้มกวนๆดูสดใสไม่อมทุกข์แล้วก็ไม่รู้จะดุไปทำไม นิสัยชอบสปอยล์เด็กแบบนี้แก้ยาก

  
บางทีถ้าเข้มงวดจริงจังเสียบ้างคงไม่ต้องจมอยู่กับอดีตแบบนี้

 

.

  
.

  
.

 

 

 

“นายกลับบ้านไปเถอะน่าก้าจังจะเป็นห่วงเอานะ”

  
“ไม่เอา ผมจะอยู่กับพี่! แม่น่ะเอาแต่คิดว่าผมเป็นเด็ก ทั้งที่ผมก็จะจบมัธยมแล้วนะ! ยังโทรตามผมกลับบ้านอยู่ได้ ผมอยากเป็นอิสระแบบพี่!”

  
“ก็นายยังเด็ก คิดว่าหนีออกจากบ้านมาทุกครั้งแบบนี้แล้วพี่จะช่วยหรือยังไง!”

  
“ไม่อ่ะ ผมไม่ใช่เด็กแล้วนะ!”

  
“ถ้าไม่ใช่เด็กนายก็ควรจะรู้ว่า ตอนนี้นายควรกลับบ้าน แล้วไปทำหน้าที่ที่ที่นายควรจะทำซะ”

 

.

  
.

  
.

  
.

 

  
“เซนเซย์ๆ” เสียงเรียกซ้ำขึ้นอีกครั้ง พร้อมทั้งแรงเขย่าที่แขน โอโนะกะพริบตาถี่ๆ ก่อนจะหันสายตากลับมามองคนอายุอ่อนกว่าคราวรอบที่ชะโงกหน้ามาใกล้ “ผมจะออกไปแล้วนะ”

  
“อ่ะ อื้อ” เดินคาบบุหรี่ในปากไปยิ้มแห้งๆยืนส่งที่ประตู “อิตเตะรัชไช (ไปดีมาดีนะ)” โบกมือกลางอากาศ คาซึนาริหยุดเดินกึกแล้วหันกลับมามอง

  
วูบหนึ่งที่ทำหน้าเหมือนจะร้องไห้ แต่ก็เกลื่อนมันไปด้วยรอยยิ้มเขินๆ

  
“ทำหน้าแบบนั้นอีกแล้ว เวลาจะออกไปข้างนอกน่ะ เค้าต้องพูดว่า อิตเตะคิมัส(ไปแล้วนะ)ไม่ใข่หรือไง เธอเป็นคนญี่ปุ่นแน่หรือเปล่า?”

  
รอยยิ้มกว้างพร้อมเสียงหัวเราะทำให้โอโนะหัวเราะตามไปด้วย

  
“เป็นคนญี่ปุ่นสิ! ไปแล้วนะฮะ แล้วจะกลับมาพร้อมข่าวดี!”

 

 

  
คนอายุน้อยหน้าแฉล้มนั่งกะพริบตาปริบๆประจันหน้ากับคุณป้า.. ไม่สิ น่าจะอายุรุ่นราวคราวเดียวกับแม่มากกว่าด้วยสภาพกลืนไม่เข้าคลายไม่ออก

  
“อายุล่ะ” มองนัยน์ตาสวยคมแล้วชวนให้นึกถึงใครบางคน จดๆจ้องๆด้วยอาการเหม่อลอย “นิโนะมิยะ คาซึนาริ”

  
“ฮะ .. สิบเจ็ดครับ”

  
“ทำอะไรได้บ้างล่ะ” คำถามที่ชวนมุ่นคิ้ว ก้มลงมองฝ่ามือตัวเองก่อนจะตอบไปซื่อๆ

  
“ทำได้หมดทุกอย่างเลยครับ” คิ้วคมเข้มของผู้หญิงตรงหน้าเลิกคิ้ว วูบหนึ่งที่เห็นนัยน์ตาคมสวยวาววาบเหมือนแม่เสือเจอเหยื่อเอาไว้เล่นด้วยถูกใจ

  
“อืมม เธอออกไปรอข้างนอกสักพัก แล้วฉันจะเรียกอีกที” ใจที่หดหู่มีความหวังฟื้นขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง เลยแย้มรอยยิ้มกว้างอยู่เต็มใบหน้า หยิบกระเป๋าสะพายข้างแล้วเดินออกไปคอยข้างนอกว่าง่าย

  
ยืนอยู่หน้าออฟฟิศ แล้วมองไปรอบๆซุปเปอร์มาร์เกตขนาดกลางอย่างอิ่มเอมเปรมใจ เหมือนขาข้างหนึ่งได้ก้าวเข้ามาเป็นพนักงานในนี้ไปแล้ว ทั้งๆที่ยังไม่มีคำตอบตกลง

  
“ระวังเท้าด้วยนะครับ ขอโทษครับ” พาเลทพร้อมกล่องลังถูกรถยกเลื่อนมาด้วยพนักงานในที่นี้ คาซึนาริขยับหลบไม่ให้ตัวเองเกะกะ ขณะที่กำลังจะพ้นนั้น สายตากลับไปสบเข้ากับเพื่อนร่วมชั้นเรียน

  
“มัตสึโมโตะ?” คนร่างโปร่งในชุดเสื้อยืดกางเกงยีนและมีผ้ากันเปื้อนพิมพ์ลายของร้านเลิกคิ้วเข้มเป็นคำขาน

  
“หืม?”

  
“ทำงานพิเศษที่นี่เหมือนกันเหรอ?” นัยน์ตาคมสวยที่คาซึนารินึกคุ้นอย่างบอกไม่ถูกกวาดมองไปรอบๆ ก่อนจะชะเง้อเข้าไปมองข้างในออฟฟิศผ่านกระจกที่มีม่านปิดครึ่งหนึ่ง

  
“อืม .. ก็ทำนองนั้นล่ะ นายมาทำอะไรที่นี่ล่ะ ซื้อของเหรอ?” คาซึนาริส่ายหน้าวืดรัวๆ ปากกระจับยื่นออกพร้อมบ่นขมุบขมิบ

  
“มาหาไบท์ทำน่ะ”

  
“... แล้วเขารับไหม”

  
“ยังไม่ได้คำตอบเลย เขาบอกให้ฉันออกมารอข้างนอกก่อนแล้วจะตามมาเรียกอีกที” นัยน์ตาเรียวหลุบลงมองรองเท้า ปากเล็กยื่นยาวน่ารัก “อยากให้เขารับฉันจัง .. หาไบท์มาหลายที่แล้วเขาก็ปฏิเสธฉันหมดเลย” มือที่ถือคันบังคับของรถยกพาเลทปล่อยมันลงกับพื้น มัตสึโมโตะเดินสวนเข้าไปในออฟฟิศแบบที่นิโนะมิยะได้แต่มองตาค้างตาโต

  
ไม่ได้ยินเสียงอะไรคุยกันหรอก แต่ท่าทีที่มัตสึโมโตะกับคุณเจ้าของร้านคุยกันมันสนิทสนมประหลาด แล้วคาซึนาริก็อยากจะเขกหัวให้ขี้เลื่อยมันหลุดออกไปนัก เมื่อตอนเห็นหน้าคุณเจ้าของร้านครั้งแรกแล้วทำไมถึงนึกไม่ออก อีกทั้งเห็นหน้ามัตสึโมโตะอีกครั้งก็นึกไม่ถึง

  
สองคนนี้ต้องเกี่ยวข้องกันไม่ทางใดก็ทางหนึ่งแน่!

 

 

  
คาซึนาริใช้เวลาเรียนรู้งานจากมัตสึโมโตะอยู่เกือบครึ่งวัน โดยเริ่มจากงานที่ต้องไปจัดสต๊อกในโกดัง นำมันไปเรียงบนชั้น แล้วหลังจากนั้นก็จะไปประจำแผนกอาหารสดหรือแคชเชียร์ขึ้นอยู่กับเวรที่จัด แต่เริ่มอาทิตย์แรกเขาถูกวางหมากให้ไปอยู่แผนกจัดเรียงสินค้ากับช่วยในส่วนของสดไปก่อน

  
ปกติเคยเป็นแต่คนมาซื้อ เขาไม่เคยคิดจริงๆเลยว่าการต้องรับมือกับลูกค้ามากหน้าหลายตามันเหนื่อยขนาดไหน ยิ้มจนปากชาก็เพิ่งเคยประสบพบเจอครั้งแรก เหลือบมองคนเทรนงานข้างๆที่ขยับยิ้มแจกคุณป้าคุณอาแล้วนึกแปลกใจ ทีอยู่โรงเรียนตีหน้านิ่งเก๊กไม่มีตก

  
“ขอบคุณครับ ขอให้เป็นสุดสัปดาห์ที่มีแต่ความสุขนะครับ” ส่งชุดอาหารชุดใหญ่ให้คุณป้าคนสุดท้ายพร้อมทั้งโค้งเก้าสิบองศาเสร็จ รอยยิ้มที่เคลือบอยู่บนหน้าหล่อราวปูนปั้นก็หุบฉับ

  
“วันนี้นายพอแค่นี้ก็ได้ ขืนอยู่ต่อไปก็ไม่ได้เงินหรอกนะวันนี้” มัตสึโมโตะเดินนำเข้าไปหลังร้าน ที่เป็นส่วนของล็อกเกอร์เก็บของและห้องแต่งตัว กุญแจล็อกเกอร์ดอกเล็กยื่นมาให้ตรงหน้าคาซึนาริรับมาแล้วทำหน้าสงสัย

  
“ฉันให้นายใช้ตู้ของฉันแล้วกัน” พูดพลางถอดผ้ากันเปื้อนออกมาแขวน

  
“นายไม่ใช้เหรอ?”

  
คนตัวสูงหันเสี้ยวหน้ากลับมานิ่งๆจนไม่รู้ว่าจะเกิดอะไรขึ้นต่อ ขณะที่กำลังสงสัยและระแวดระวัง ริมฝีปากอิ้มก็ยิ้มออกมา เป็นยิ้มที่เป็นมิตร หาใช่ยิ้มเพื่อการค้าแบบที่เห็นมาตอนกลางวันไม่

  
“เอาไปเถอะน่า”

  
“ขอบคุณนะ” ยิ้มกว้างตอบกลับไปพร้อมทั้งโค้งขอบคุณจากใจจริง “วันนี้ขอบคุณมากๆ ฉันกลับล่ะ”

 

.

.

.

.


	4. [3]

ประตูเหล็กหน้าบ้านเปิดออกหลังจากเคาะเรียกไปได้ไม่นาน คาซึนาริรีบแทรกตัวเข้าไป ถอดรองเท้าเก็บเข้าที่ ร่างบางเดินไวๆไปทิ้งตัวอยู่หน้าโซฟา คว้าหมอนมากอดขดด้วยความหนาว  
  
  
โอโนะเดินตามเข้ามาเงียบๆ ยืนนิ่งๆอยู่ในมุมของหางตาจนน่าสงสัย หันหน้าน่ารักกลับไปเอียงคอมองเป็นคำถาม  
  
  
“เซนเซย์ ?”  
  
  
นิ่ง .. คุณครูศิลปะยังมองเขานิ่ง ไม่มีแววความโกรธ ไม่พอใจ หรืออะไรเลย  
  
  
“อ้อ ... ทาไดมะ” ฉีกยิ้มกว้างส่งให้นั่นล่ะ คุณครูถึงยิ้มเห็นเขี้ยวกลับ เอ่ยตอนรับพร้อมเอื้อมมือมายีผม  
  
  
“โอคาเอริ กินข้าวมาหรือยัง?”  
  
  
“ยังเลย เซนเซย์กินข้าวหรือยัง?” คำตอบของคำถามคือการที่เจ้าของบ้านเดินเข้าไปในครัว เปิดตู้เย็น พร้อมทั้งหยิบเอาอาหารกล่องมาแกะ  
  
  
“ว่าแล้วเชียววาเธอต้องยังไม่ได้กินข้าวมา เลยซื้อมาไว้สองชุด มานี่สิ มาช่วยกันเตรียม” เดินตามต้อยๆเข้าไปในครัวอย่างว่าง่าย เห็นชุดอาหารชุดใหญ่สองชุดแล้วเสียงท้องมันก็เริ่มประท้วงให้ขายขี้หน้า วันนี้ทั้งวันนอกจากขนมปังตอนเช้าแล้วก็ยังไม่มีอะไรถึงท้องเลยนี่นา  
  
  
“คัตสึด้งเหรอ”  
  
  
“อื้ม ชนะมาใช่ไหมล่ะวันนี้” (คัตสึด้ง; คำว่า คัตสึ พ้องเสียงกับคำว่า คัตสึ 勝つที่แปลว่าชนะ)   
  
  
“เอ๋ เซนเซย์รู้ได้ยังไง” ยื่นชามกระเบื้องส่งให้ ขณะที่ม้วนตัวออกไปเตรียมแก้วน้ำมาจัดวางไว้รอบนโต๊ะ โอโนะพอเอาอาหารแช่แข็งเข้าไมโครเวฟเสร็จ ก็เดินปลีกไปชงชา  
  
  
“เดาเอา” หัวเราะออกมาแห้งๆ “เห็นท่าทีเธอกลับมาไม่หงอย เลยคิดว่าต้องมีเรื่องอะไรดีๆเกิดขึ้นแน่” หันมายิ้มมุมปากให้พร้อมทั้งยีไปบนผมนิ่ม คนตัวเล็กได้แต่ส่งเสียงประท้วงออกมา ดึงมือสวยออกพร้อมทั้งจัดผมทรงใหม่ให้เข้าที่เข้าทาง  
  
  
“ได้ที่ทำไบท์แล้วแหละ” อมยิ้มน้อยๆ สองมือวางแล้วทิ้งตัวบนไหล่แข็งพร้อมทั้งชะเง้อหน้าข้ามไหล่โอโนะที่สูงกว่าตัวเองไม่มาก และไม่น่าจะเกินห้าเซนติเมตร จมูกรั้นสูดฟุดฟิดเพราะกลิ่นของคัตสึด้งลอยลอดออกมา “หิว อีกนานมั้ยฮะกว่าจะเสร็จ”  
ขณะที่กำลังจะอ้าปากตอบเด็กความอดทนต่ำเสียงติ๊งของไมโครเวฟก็แทรกเป็นคำตอบ ร่างบางเบียดตัวเองแทรกเข้ามารีบเปิดฝาเตาพร้อมทั้งดึงถ้วยออกไป พลางบ่นร้อนไป  
  
  
นั่งมองดูเด็กกำลังโตรีบจ้วงคัตสึด้งเหมือนกระบวนการทานไม่ได้ผ่านการเคี้ยวเขาก็อดขำไม่ได้ ท่าทีไร้เดียงสาแบบนั้นน่ารักแบบที่ไม่อยากจะเชื่อว่าเด็กตรงหน้าอายุสิบเจ็ดและใกล้จบการศึกษา  
  
  
“ขำอะไรเล่า” มุมมิบเคี้ยวตะเกียบ ปากเล็กยื่นเบะจนอดไม่ไหวเอื้อมมือไปหยิกแก้มนิ่มให้คาซึนาริสะดุ้ง ตะเกียบที่คาบอยู่ในปากร่วงดังแก๊งบนโต๊ะ ร่างบางถอยเก้าอี้ไปจนสุดผนัง หน้าตาตื่นเหมือนถูกขโมยหอมแก้ม พวงแก้มใสขึ้นสีแดงแปร๊ดไปถึงใบหู ตาสีอ่อนมองโอโนะค้างเติ่ง  
  
  
ความเงียบก่อตัวขึ้นมาเป็นก้อนความน่าอึดอัด คาซึนาริไม่รู้ว่าทำไมต้องแสดงปฏิกิริยารุนแรงทั้งที่แค่โดนหยิกแก้มแต่กลับรู้สึกเหมือนถูกทำอะไรน่าอายจนหน้าขึ้นสีแดงแปร๊ด ขณะที่โอโนะตรงหน้าก็ได้แต่ทำหน้าสงสัย  
  
  
“คือ .. คือ” กุมแก้มตัวเองที่ร้อนฉ่า ค่อยๆขยับเก้าอี้กลับเข้ามาแล้วหยิบตะเกียบมาจิ้มข้าวในชามแต่ไม่ยอมตักเข้าปากจนเละ แต่เจ้าตัวก็ยังไม่รู้ตัว “คือผมไม่เคยมีใครมาทำแบบนี้น่ะ หมายถึง! ไม่เคยมีใครหยอกเล่นกับผมแบบนี้มาก่อนน่ะ! ก็เลยไม่รู้ว่าต้องทำตัวยังไง..”  
  
  
เสียงที่ขาดห้วงไปพร้อมกับนัยน์ตาที่หลุบต่ำลง โอโนะมองเด็กตรงหน้าแล้วก็ได้แต่นึกถึงความอ้างว้างที่เติบโตมาคู่กัน น่าเสียดายที่เด็กน่ารักน่าชังแบบนี้ถึงได้ขาดการเอาใจใส่ทางด้านจิตใจ คนเด็กกว่าเริ่มลงมือกินคัตสึด้งอีกครั้งแม้มันจะเละเป็นข้าวสับแล้วก็ตาม  
  
  
“... วันหลังจะหยอกบ่อยๆแล้วกัน จะได้ชิน” เงยหน้าขึ้นมามองตาปริบๆ โอโนะกระตุกยิ้ม ก่อนจะคีบไปที่จมูกโด่งรั้นส่งท้าย แล้วจึงลุกเอาจานของตัวเองไปเก็บ ทิ้งคาซึนาริให้นั่งหน้าแดงบ่นอุบอิบจัดการอาหารต่อไป  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _พี่ .. พี่ไม่รักผมแล้วใช่ไหม ผมจะเป็นยังไงก็ไม่สนใจแล้วใช่ไหม  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
.  
  
  
  
  
ผมเกลียดพี่ที่สุด!! _  
  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“โอ๊ะ!?” ดวงตาที่ปิดแน่นจู่ๆก็ลืมกว้างขึ้นมาจนเรียกได้ว่าถมึงทึง ทำเอาคนที่มองอยู่ถึงกับสะดุ้งและรีบผงะถอยห่าง “ตกใจหมดเลย เซนเซย์อย่าทำตาดุแบบนั้นสิ ผมแค่จะมาปลุกเอง”  
  
  
ดึงผ้านวมของโอโนะไปพับแล้ววางไว้ที่ปลายเท้าขณะที่คนแก่กว่าก็ยันตัวลุกขึ้นมาด้วยสภาพที่ไร้การตอบสนอง เหมือนลืมจิตใจไว้ในความฝัน  
  
  
“ผมลองทำซุปมิโสะดู เซนเซย์จะทานเลยมั้ย” เด็กน้อยยิ้มแป้นด้วยความตื่นเต้นเพราะเป็นครั้งแรกที่ได้ลงมือทำครัว แต่การตอบสนองกลับมาก็ช้าจนน่าผิดปกติ มือป้อมๆโบกไปมาตรงหน้า พอดึงสติโอโนะกลับมา เจ้าตัวถึงได้ยิ้มบางๆตอบ  
  
  
“อืม .. ว่าแต่กี่โมงแล้ว เธอไม่ไปทำไบท์หรือไง”  
  
  
“เจ็ดโมงฮะ ช่วงนี้มัตสึโมโตะซังบอกว่าให้ทำกะบ่ายไปก่อน” เดินไปเปิดม่านให้แสงของวันใหม่เข้ามา ก่อนจะออกไปจากห้อง เสียงก๊องแก๊งของเครื่องครัวกระทบกัน บ่งบอกว่าเด็กหนีออกจากบ้านกำลังง่วนกับอะไรสักอย่าง  
  
  
โอโนะออกมากห้องน้ำด้วยสภาพหน้าตาที่ตื่นเต็มที่ พร้อมกับเหลือบมองบนโต๊ะอาหารที่มีซุปมิโสะกับข้าวสวยหุงตักเอาไว้รอ ขณะที่ปลาในไมโครเวฟกำลังส่งกลิ่นหอม  
  
  
“ทำอาหารเป็นด้วยหรือ?” เอื้อมมือไปหยิบบุหรี่มาเตาะสูบ คนตัวบางหันกลับมาส่ายหัวดิก   
  
  
“ปกติก็ทอดไส้กรอกกับหุงข้าว ถ้าลงมือทำเป็นเรื่องเป็นราวขนาดนี้ก็ครั้งแรก” คนฟังคำตอบพยักหน้า ปั๊มควันเข้าปอดเหม่อลอย ขณะที่คาซึนาริได้แต่มองและนึกสงสัยในอาการที่ผิดปกติไป ก็มาอาศัยเขาอยู่ได้สองสามวัน เซนเซย์ก็มีอาการเปลี่ยนไป มันชวนสงสัยว่าคนที่ออกจะอบอุ่นแบบนั้นกลับมีเรื่องขุ่นเคืองอะไรมากวนใจจนแสดงออกชัดเจน  
  
  
แต่ก็เลือกที่จะเงียบและมองปลาราดซอสที่อยู่ในไมโครเวฟหมุนไปอย่างนั้น  
  
  
สักพักเสียงติ๊งก็ดังเรียกสติ พ่อครัวมือใหม่หยิบมันออกมาจัดวางผักต้มแล้วนำไปเสิร์ฟตรงหน้า ก่อนจะอ้อมมานั่งตรงข้าม  
“ผมถือวิสาสะคุ้ยตู้เย็นกับคุ้ยตู้ข้างบนนะฮะ แต่ผมก็ทำอาหารคืนให้แล้วนะ!” ผ่อนยิ้มน่ารักออกมา โอโนะมองอาหารตรงหน้า ก่อนจะสลับขึ้นมองใบหน้าน่ารักที่ยิ้มกว้างให้ อึ้งไปพัก จึงรู้ตัวและยิ้มออกมา  
  
  
อาหารตรงหน้าถูกจัดการไปอย่างเงียบๆ ได้ยินเสียงพึมพำว่าอร่อยออกมาแค่ครั้งเดียว ทำเอาคนกังวลนั่งลุ้นจนแทบไม่ได้แตะอาหารตัวเองเริ่มหน้างอ ทั้งๆที่ทำสุดฝีมือขนาดนี้ (ถึงจะเป็นมิโสะสำเร็จรูป กับปลาอบราดซอสธรรมดา) กลับไม่เห็นมีปฏิกิริยาอะไรตอบกลับมาสักนิด คงจะไม่อร่อยจริงๆ ..  
  
  
“อยู่ๆก็ทำหน้างอ เป็นอะไรน่ะ” เพิ่งจะมาเห็นเอาตอนเขาเริ่มทานของตัวเองหมดแล้วเนี่ยนะ? นี่เซนเซย์ลืมสติไว้บนเตียงอยู่หรือเปล่า!? คาซึนาริถอนหายใจเฮือกใหม่ออกมาสะบัดหน้าเงียบๆ ก่อนจะรวบจานทั้งหมดไปวางไว้ที่อ่างเมื่อเห็นว่าโอโนะทานอาหารจนเสร็จและเริ่มสูบบุหรี่มวนต่อไปแล้ว  
  
  
อย่างน้อยก็ดีที่เขากินหมดล่ะนะ  
  
  
ขณะที่กำลังล้างจานอยู่เงียบๆ กลิ่นบุหรี่ก็ลอยเข้มข้นเข้ามาใกล้ ไม่นานมืออบอุ่นก็ตบแปะๆลงบนผมก่อนจะวางแช่ และระยะมันใกล้มากจนรับรู้ได้ถึงไอร้อนของร่างกายอีกฝ่าย  
  
  
“อร่อยดีนะ วันไหนฝากท้องให้เธอทำให้กินอีกแล้วกัน ฉันเบื่อกับอาหารแช่แข็งแล้วล่ะ”  
คาซึนาริไม่รู้ ไม่รู้เลยจริงๆว่าหัวใจที่เต้นแรงอยู่ตอนนี้มาจากสาเหตุอะไร  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เซนเซย์ดูเหมือนจะดีขึ้นกว่าเมื่อเช้า คาดว่าสติที่ลืมเอาไว้บนเตียงคงกลับเข้ามาสู่ร่าง ถึงได้นอนอ่านนิตยสารพร้อมทั้งฟังเพลงแลดูแล้วสบายใจ   
  
  
ร่างบางออกมาจากห้องนอนด้วยเสื้อผ้าชุดใหม่ เป็นชุดที่พร้อมออกไปนอกบ้าน เพราะต้องไปทำงานพิเศษ โอโนะผุดตัวลุกขึ้นถอดแว่นสายตาวางไว้บนโต๊ะแล้วรั้งข้อมือเอาไว้  
  
  
“จะไปแล้วหรือ?”   
  
  
นัยน์ตาเรียวหลุบมองมือที่ถูกฉวย ก่อนจะเงยขึ้นมองโอโนะ ปากบางที่เม้มแน่นคลายออกแล้วตอบเสียงเบาและหวิวนักในความรู้สึก “ฮะ.. เที่ยงแล้ว”  
  
  
“ไปด้วยแล้วกัน ฉันจะออกไปทำธุระแถวนั้นพอดี”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
  
  
  
รู้สึกเขินยังไงก็ไม่รู้ กับการที่ยืนอยู่บนรถไฟข้างๆกันแบบนี้ ไม่รู้จะพูดอะไร ไม่รู้จะวางตัวยังไง ได้แต่เหลือบมองแล้วก็มองออกไปนอกหน้าต่าง  
  
  
ความเงียบที่ดำเนินไปสิ้นสุด เมื่อมาถึงสถานีปลายทาง เซนเซย์แยกไปอีกบล็อกตรงข้าม ที่แถวนั้นรู้สึกจะเป็นห้างร้านใหญ่ๆที่รวมความหลากหลายเอาไว้ด้วยกัน ขณะที่ร่างบางเดินไปอีกฝั่งสักพักก็ถึงร้านของมัตสึโมโตะ  
  
  
มัตสึโมโตะที่กำลังเข็นรถเข้าไปในห้องเก็บของหยุดยิ้มและทักให้เขา คาซึนาริยิ้มกว้างตอบก่อนจะวิ่งไปเดินพร้อมกัน  
  
  
“วันนี้นายมาช่วยฉันจัดสต๊อกแล้วกันนะ” ขณะที่กำลังนั่งยองๆเพื่อเปิดเอาชุดยูนิฟอร์มออกมาใส่ จู่ๆไอร้อนจากคนพูดก็แนบใกล้อยู่ชิดหลัง พอเงยหน้ามองก็เห็นใบหน้าคมอยู่ด้านบน เจ้าตัวกำลังเปิดตู้ของตัวเองบ้างเพื่อที่จะหยิบยูนิฟอร์มเหมือนกัน  
  
  
“อ่ะ.. อื้อ.. แต่ว่าเข่านายดันหลังฉันอยู่ ช่วยขยับหน่อยได้ไหม ฉันลุกไม่ได้น่ะ” รู้สึกคนอยู่ข้างหลังจะสะดุ้ง มัตสึโมโตะรีบหยิบของรีบปิดตู้และรีบถอยให้  
  
  
“โทษที”  
  
  
“อื้อ ไม่เป็นไรหรอก” หันไปยิ้มบางๆให้ แล้วรีบผูกผ้ากันเปื้อน ขณะที่เพื่อนร่วมห้องที่พ่วงตำแหน่งลูกชายเจ้าของกิจการทำหน้ายุ่งกับปมผ้ากันเปื้อนที่ทำยังไงก็คลายไม่ได้ “แกะไม่ได้เหรอ? ไหน ให้แกะให้ไหม” ยื่นมือออกไปช่วยผสมโรง ขลุกขลักอยู่นานกว่าจะแก้ปมได้ เสียงเร่งของคุณแม่ก็ดังขึ้นมา คาซึนาริจึงต้องจำใจอ้อมตัวไปผูกผ้ากันเปื้อนแทนแล้วจูงมือเร่งเร้าออกไปข้างนอก  
  
  
มัตสึโมโตะถูกดึงไปที่ห้องเก็บของ อย่างที่นึกสงสัยว่าใครกันแน่หนอที่จะเป็นผู้ช่วย เมื่อผู้ช่วยตัวจริงดันกระตือรือร้นแซงหน้าเขาเสียแบบนี้  
  
  
ชั่วโมงทำงานที่ตกลงกันไว้หมดลงคาซึนาริก็แทบสายตัวแหลกสลาย ไม่คิดไม่ฝันว่างานเติมสต๊อกจะเหนื่อยแบบนี้ ปวดเนื้อปวดตัวจากการยกของ เดี๋ยวก้มเดี๋ยวเงยชวนให้หน้ามืดสิ้นดี ร่างบางลากตัวเองพร้อมทั้งแกะปมผ้ากันเปื้อนมานั่งแผ่เหมือนแยมโรลตากแห้งอยู่ที่ม้านั่งพร้อมทั้งถอนหายใจยาวๆ  
  
  
“อื้อ!?” แก้มใส่ถูกความเย็นจัดของกระป๋องน้ำแนบ ทำเอาสะดุ้งแล้วส่งสายตาเคืองขุ่นมองคนกระทำ “โธ่ มันแสบหน้านะจุนคุง”  
  
  
“จุนคุง?” คิ้วเข้มหนาเลิกขึ้นด้วยความแปลกใจ ไม่ค่อยมีใครเรียกชื่อจริงเขาเท่าไหร่ และเขาเองก็รู้สึกกระดากเขินด้วยถ้าโดนเรียก  
  
  
“ก็จุนคุงนั่นแหละ เอาน่า ฉันเรียกมัตสึโมโตะคุงแล้วจั๊กจี้ พาลจะคิดเป็นแม่จุนคุงอยู่เรื่อย” โบกมือไปมาหมดเรี่ยวหมดแรง แกะน้ำผลไม้กระป๋องดื่มอึ้กใหญ่ “ขอบคุณนะ” วางกระป๋องเปล่าลงดังแคร้ง ก่อนจะลุกขึ้นเอาผ้ากันเปื้อมไปเก็บแล้วหยิบกระเป๋ามาสะพาย  
  
  
“จะกลับแล้ว?”  
  
  
“อื้อ ต้อง...” ร่างบางหุบปากฉับ เกือบจะเผลอหลุดออกไปเสียแล้วว่าจะรีบกลับไปทำอาหารเย็นให้เซนเซย์ ถ้าขืนมีใครรู้เรื่องต้องกลายเป็นเรื่องให้เซนเซย์ลำบากแน่ๆ แม้ว่าจุนคุงจะดูเหมือนคนไม่ปากพล่อย แต่เขาก็ไม่อยากให้ใครรู้ความงี่เง่าของตัวเองนักหรอก “ฉันจะกลับไปเล่นเกมน่ะ พรุ่งนี้เจอกันนะ บ๊ายบาย”  
  
  
ก่อนจะกลับ คนตัวเล็กแวะเลือกเอาของสดที่ใกล้หมดอายุและเอาไว้แจกให้กับพนักงานกลับบ้านมาสามสี่อย่าง นึกอมยิ้มกับเมนูที่จะทำ สวัสดีคุณมัตสึโมโตะเริงร่าก่อนจะกึ่งก้าวกึ่งกระโดดกลับบ้านของเซนเซย์  
  
  
“เซนเซย์ !?” ที่เดินกึ่งกระโดดอยู่ถูกเบรกจนแทบหัวทิ่ม เมื่อออกไปเห็นคุณครูศิลปะนั่งอยู่บนรั้วกั้นกำลังสูบบุหรี่ต้านภัยหนาว ร่างบางรีบหันหลังกลับไปมองและเป็นโชคดีที่ไม่พบใครอยู่ แต่ก็ต้องรีบฉุดข้อมือโอโนะให้ไปพ้นๆร้านทันที   
  
  
“เซนเซย์มาทำอะไรที่นี่” รีบถามเสียงเบา ขณะก็เดินจ้วงไปให้ถึงสถานีรถไฟเพราะทั้งหนาวและทั้งไม่อยากให้ใครเห็นเขากับคุณครูโอโนะยามเกือบวิกาลแบบนี้  
  
  
“ก็ฉันเพิ่งทำธุระเสร็จ เลยคิดว่ารอกลับพร้อมเธอเลยดีกว่า”   
  
  
“เซนเซย์รอผมนานเท่าไหร่” คั้นสายตาถาม โอโนะนิ่งเหมือนคอมพิวเตอร์ที่ประมวลผลไม่ทัน  
  
  
“... ห้านาทีได้มั้ง” ปากบางเล็กอ้าเตรียมจะเถียง คนที่รอห้านาทีเขาไม่สูบบุหรี่จนก้นมันทิ้งไว้บนพื้นหลายอันแบบนั้น และมือก็ไม่มีทางเย็นแบบนี้ แต่ทว่ารถไฟเที่ยวที่จะกลับบ้านก็มาเสียก่อน  
  
  
แกล้งทำเป็นลืมเรื่องที่จะคาดคั้น เพราะตอนนี้มีบางเรื่องให้คิดหนักกว่าเก่า จู่ๆหัวใจก็รู้สึกอัดแน่นไปด้วยก้อนบางอย่างที่ทำให้อยากยิ้มออกมาจนแก้มแตก แต่ต้องเก็บอาการเอาไว้ด้วยความเป็นไปได้ที่ยากจะเชื่อลง  
  
  
คาซึนาริไม่ใช่เด็กไร้เดียงสาขนาดที่ไม่รู้ว่าอาการตกหลุมรักเป็นอย่างไร .. แต่เขาก็ไม่ได้ชำนาญขนาดจะแยกออกว่าความรักที่เกิดมันไปตกอยู่ในฐานะไหน  
  
  
เหม่อลอยตลอดทางที่เดินกลับไปยังที่พัก ที่หัวใจยังไม่ยอมสงบลงสักครั้งตั้งแต่เห็นหน้าโอโนะที่หน้าซุปเปอร์ของมัตสึโมโตะ  
“... เธอซื้อของสดมาจะทำอะไรน่ะ” โอโนะเป็นฝ่ายทำลายความเงียบ คาซึนาริมองของในมือก่อนจะทำท่าครุ่นคิด ถึงเขาหยิบมาก็ยังไม่รู้แน่ชัดเลยว่าจะเอามาทำอะไร  
  
  
“ยังไม่รู้เลย เซนเซย์พอจะมีอะไรอยากกินมั้ยล่ะ”  
  
  
“อยากกินแกงกะหรี่” ตอบกลับมาทันควัน คาซึนารินึกหวั่นกับเมนูที่ทำยากเกินกว่าเอาซอสราด เพราะแต่แรกตั้งใจว่าหมูที่มีก็จะจับอบในไมโครเวฟ แล้วเอาซอสเทอริยากิราดพอเป็นพิธี  
  
  
“แต่ผมลืมหยิบผงแกงกะหรี่มาอ่ะ”  
  
  
“รู้สึกฉันจะมีก้อนสำเร็จรูปอยู่” ผ่อนลมหายใจโล่งอกออกมา   
  
  
“งั้นจะลองทำแล้วกัน ถ้ากินไม่ได้ .... คุณแม่..” เสียงขาดห้วงสุดท้ายมาพร้อมกับฝีเท้าที่หยุดลง โอโนะมองผู้หญิงที่คาซึนาริเคาะพิมพ์เดียวกันออกมายืนอยู่หน้าห้อง สลับกับมองมาทางคาซึนาริด้วยสีหน้าที่ไม่บ่งบอกถึงความรู้สึกใดๆ  
  
  
สักวันพ่อแม่เขาก็ต้องตามหาเจอ สักวัน..วันแบบนี้ต้องมาถึง  
  
  
 _และมันมาถึงแล้ว_  
  



	5. [4]

“คาซึนาริ” เสียงดุและเยียบเย็น แบบที่คนตัวเล็กเผลอถอยเท้ากลับหลังไม่รู้สึกตัว ร่างบางเม้มปากลืนน้ำลายเหนียวหนืดลงคออย่างยากลำบาก  
  
  
รู้หรอกน่าว่าระดับอย่างนิโนะมิยะ การจะตามหาใครสักคนไม่ใช่เรื่องยาก แต่ก็ไม่คิดว่าจะเร็วแบบนี้  
  
  
ลงเอยแบบนี้มันผิดไปจากที่เขาคาดการณ์อยู่พอตัว อย่างน้อยก็ไม่คิดว่าจะถูกตามเจอก่อนปีใหม่ล่ะนะ   
  
  
“กลับบ้าน” ย้ำเสียงเย็นพร้อมทั้งเดินเข้ามาจิกต้นแขน คุณแม่ตัวเตี้ยกว่าเขาหน่อยเดียว แต่ด้วยส้มสูงทั้งการแต่งกายมันทำให้ต้องเงยหน้ามอง และพอจะรู้ว่าคุณแม่เองก็คงเพิ่งกลับมาจากทริปพะเน้าพะนอผู้ใหญ่   
  
  
“ไม่กลับ ไม่เอา ผมไม่อยากอยู่บ้านนั้นแล้ว” สะบัดแขนจนหลุดแล้วรีบมุดไปยืนข้างคุณครู ร่างบางคล้องแขนเกาะคนแก่กว่าเอาไว้ ทั้งตัวสั่นเทาด้วยความรู้สึกที่กำลังต่อสู้อยู่  
  
  
โอโนะได้แต่ยืนนิ่งเป็นไม้ปักหลักให้เด็กน้อยที่พยายามต่อสู้ท่ามกลางความเชี่ยวกราดของอารมณ์คุณแม่พักพิง โดยที่เขาไม่รู้เลยจริงๆว่าควรจะต้องทำเช่นไร ทั้งที่คิดว่าน่าจะรับมือได้ แต่พอเอาเข้าจริงก็ทำไม่ได้เสียอย่างนั้น  
  
  
ทั้งที่อยากจะทำในเรื่องที่ถูกที่ควร คือการเกลี้ยกล่อมให้คาซึนาริกลับบ้าน  
  
  
แต่อีกใจ ก็ไม่อยากเห็นใบหน้าเศร้าสร้อยของเด็กน้อย  
  
  
“คนนี้คือใคร” นัยน์ตาที่เหมือนคาซึนาริกวาดมองใบหน้าลูกชายสลับกับอาการคล้องแขนจนตัวติดกันอย่างดุจัด ดุและเดือดเสียจนเหงื่อเริ่มซึมตามผมทั้งที่เป็นหน้าหนาว  
  
  
“ผมเป...” ขณะที่โอโนะกำลังจะอ้าปากตอบ เด็กข้างๆก็สวยเสียงกร้าวขึ้นมาเสียก่อน  
  
  
“แฟนผม ต่อไปนี้ผมจะอยู่กับเค้า คุณแม่กลับไปเถอะ ผมจะไม่กลับไปบ้านนั้นอีกแล้ว ผมไม่อยากอยู่กับครอบครัวอบอุ่นที่จอมปลอม!” วูบหนึ่งที่ใบหน้าสวยของหญิงสาวมีการเกลื่อนไปด้วยความรู้สึกผิดหวัง ปากบางกระจับเม้มแน่น เธอเอื้อมมือมาคว้าข้อมือคาซึนาริ แต่เด็กหนุ่มก็สะบัดจนหลุด แรงจนเล็บของคุณแม่ข่วนเนื้อขาวเป็นรอยแดงและเลือดเริ่มไหล  
  
  
“กลับ”  
  
  
“ไม่ ผมจะอยู่กับแฟนผม อยู่กับเค้ายังดีเสียกว่าอยู่ในบ้านนั้น!!” ร่างบางเบียดร่างเข้าหาโอโนะมากขึ้น เสียงที่เริ่มสั่นเทาบอกถึงขีดจำกัดที่รับได้ไหว “อยู่กับเค้า อย่างน้อยเค้าก็เป็นผมเป็นคาซึนาริ เค้าดูแล เค้าใส่ใจ เค้าอบอุ่น ไม่ใช่เครื่องประดับในครอบครัวที่มีไว้ให้คุณแม่ใช้เป็นเครื่องมือทำอะไรบ้าของคุณแม่ๆ!”  
  
  
 **เพียะ!!**   
  
  
ใบหน้าน่ารักหันขวับไปรุนแรงจนชนกับต้นแขน คาซึนาริหน้าชาไปถนัด ไร้ความรู้สึกที่ข้างแก้มโดนสมบูรณ์ และนั่นเป็นฟางเส้นสุดท้ายที่ขาดลงพร้อมน้ำตาที่ไหลออกมาอย่างห้ามไม่อยู่ นัยน์ตาวาวรื้นหันเบือนไปมองหน้าคุณแม่  
  
  
“อยากไปนักก็ไป ไม่ต้องกลับมาบ้านอีกเลยก็แล้วกัน” รู้สึกไปเองไหมนะ ว่าเสียงคุณแม่ก็สั่นเครือและเค้นคำพูดออกมาได้ยากลำบากไม่แพ้กัน ..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
.  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
คนตัวเล็กหายเข้าไปอยู่ในห้องนอนเขาอยู่นานแล้ว ไม่มีเสียงสะอื้น ไม่มีเสียงปึงปัง เงียบ .. จนน่ากลัว  
  
  
ตั้งแต่เหตุการณ์เมื่อครู่ คาซึนาริก็ทำเพียงขออนุญาตเขาใช้ห้องนอนลำพังอย่างสุภาพ ผ่านมาสองชั่วโมงก็ยังไม่มีวี่แววจะเปิดประตูออกมา  
  
  
โอโนะนั่งนอนเอกเขนกอยู่บนโซฟาหน้าทีวี เปลี่ยนช่องไปมาซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่า รอคอยด้วยความว้าวุ่นอย่างที่ไม่ค่อยจะเกิดกับคนความอดทนสูงแบบเขามากนัก  
  
  
พอคิดถึงการกระทำที่เกิดจากความยั้งคิดของคนทั้งคู่ จิตสำนึกความเป็นอาจารย์ของเขาก็ยิ่งพาให้ว้าวุ่นใจ อยากเป็นตัวกลางไกล่ปัญหา เรื่องนี้ทางออกมันง่ายมาก แต่จิตใจอันดำมืดสั่งว่าอย่าทำเลย   
  
  
จิตใจดำมืดที่ค่อยๆกลืนกินจิตวิญญาณของความยับยั้งชั่งใจ  
  
  
แกร๊ก  
  
  
ประตูเปิดออก โอโนะรีบผุดลุกตัวขึ้นยืนแล้วเดินไปทางร่างบางที่ก้มหน้าเดินออกมาจากห้อง มือเรียวกร้านเอื้อมไปสัมผัสข้างแก้มโดยไม่ยั้งคิด เชยคางแหลมให้เงยขึ้นเพียงเพราะอยากจะช่วยซับน้ำตา  
  
  
แต่ทว่ากลับไม่มีน้ำตาออกมาเหมือนอย่างเคย เด็กขี้แยตอนนั้น เวลานี้กลับไม่มีน้ำตาแม้แต่หยดเดียว ช่างน่ากลัวเหมือนคลื่นท้องทะเลสงบ  
  
  
“หิวไหม” คาซึนาริส่ายหน้า นัยน์ตาที่เคยสดใสหม่นหมองไร้ชีวิตชีวา ร่างบางเดินหลีกไปอีกทาง มือของเขาที่วางเชยคางเอาไว้จึงตกลงข้างตัว  
  
  
“ผมจะออกไปเดินเล่นข้างนอกหน่อยนะ” หยิบเสื้อโค้ตมาสวม “เซนเซย์ไม่ต้องตามมานะ .. ขอร้องล่ะ ผมไปสวนสาธารณะใกล้ๆนี้เอง สัญญาว่าจะไม่เผลอหลับ” ยิ้มฝืดๆให้พยายามทำตัวปกติแต่เปล่าเลย .. มันกลับยิ่งทำให้เขาห่วงหนักกว่าเดิม  
  
  
ประตูเหล็กปิดลงต่อหน้าต่อตา วูบหนึ่งที่โอโนะจะเดินไปหยิบเสื้อโค้ตแล้วตามออกไปเงียบๆ แต่ก็ดึงตัวเองกลับมานิ่งเหมือนเดิม  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
.  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
ถึงบอกว่าจะออกมาสวนสาธารณะก็เถอะ แต่ขากลับพาตัวเองมาไกลกว่าที่คิดมาก ร่างบางเข้าไปในสถานีรถไฟ จับรถไฟเที่ยวดึกไปที่ไหนสักที่ที่ในหัวสมองขาวโล่งไร้ทิศทางตอนนี้จะพาไปได้   
  
  
“...ประตูทางออกอยู่ด้านขวา” ออกมาปะทะอากาศเย็นเฉียบ เพราะเวลาที่ล่วงเลยนานขึ้น ร่างบางเดินช้าๆจนมาถึงสถานที่ที่คุ้นเคย  
  
  
บ้านที่เปิดไฟไว้บางส่วน เงียบเชียบ..และเจ็บลึกเข้าไปถึงในหัวใจ  
  
  
หนีออกมาเองแท้ๆ แต่ทำไมถึงได้เจ็บจนร้องไห้ไม่ออกขนาดนี้  
  
  
หนีออกมาเองแท้ๆ แต่เท้าพากลับมาทำไม  
  
  
โรงจอดรถไม่เหลือที่ว่าง บ่งบอกถึงสมาชิกในบ้านอยู่กันครบ นั่นรวมถึงเขาที่ยืนโง่อยู่ตรงนี้ด้วยน่ะนะ   
  
  
ร่างบางมองหน้าบ้านตัวเองอยู่สักพัก ก็ตัดใจเดินกลับ ด้วยความที่ยังหาคำตอบให้คำถามไม่ได้เหมือนกันว่า กลับมาที่บ้านอีกทำไม   
  
  
“นิโนะมิยะไม่ใช่หรือ?” ร่างบางหยุดเดิน หน้าที่ก้มงุดมองพื้น เห็นปลายรองเท้าที่คุ้นเคย ค่อยๆไล่สายตาขึ้นไปก็ต้องเบิกตากว้าง เพราะคนตรงหน้า  
  
  
“จุนคุง?” เสียงเบาอุทานออก เหลือบหันไปมองบ้านตัวเอง เพื่อยืนยันว่าไม่มีใครออกมาตอนนี้ ก่อนจะรีบเดินตีห่างออกไปให้ไวที่สุดโดยที่ไม่ลืมคว้าข้อมืออีกฝ่ายให้ลำบากพลิกจักรยานตามไปด้วย  
  
  
เดินลากเพื่อนร่วมชั้นจนมาเกือบถึงสถานีรถไฟร่างบางก็หอบแข่งกับอากาศหนาวจัดจนเย็นจับขั้วปอด เหงื่อซึมออกตามรูขุมขน นั่นยิ่งทำให้นาวกว่าปกติจนฟันสั่นกระทบกันลั่นไปเผื่อแผ่คนข้างๆ  
  
  
“นายมาทำอะไรแถวนี้” จุนเป็นฝ่ายเปิดปากถามก่อน ร่างบางยังสั่นไม่หาย เขาขึงจำใจต้องสละผ้าพันคอถักให้ มือขาวซีดปลดผ้าพันคอสีแดงคล้ำ ก่อนจะคล้องมาให้นิโนะมิยะ ผูกหลวมๆให้ความอบอุ่นกับต้นคอ  
  
  
“ขอบคุณนะ .. พอดีฉันมาเดินเล่นน่ะ แล้วเผอิญหลงทาง” โกหกน้ำขุ่นๆก็รู้ชัดอยู่ในใจ แต่ไม่รู้จะขอบคุณความสามารถเด็กเลี้ยงแกะที่มี หรือความไม่ซักไซ้ของจุนคุงดีกันแน่  
  
  
ทีแรกจุนดูจะไม่เชื่อ .. แต่พอสบสายตาที่เหมือนพร้อมจะร้องไห้ได้ทุกเมื่อ เขาก็เลือกที่จะเงียบและเข้าใจรับรู้ไปตามสิ่งที่คนตัวเล็กบอก  
  
  
“แล้วจุนคุงมาทำอะไรที่นี่ล่ะ”   
  
  
“อ้อ .. บ้านฉันอยู่แถวนี้น่ะ”  
  
  
“เอ๊ะ!!” ตาเบิกกว้างอุทานเสียงดังด้วยความตกใจ แต่ก็ต้องหดคอเบาเสียง   
  
  
“ปกติฉันก็ปั่นจักรยานไปที่ร้านน่ะ ว่าแต่นายเถอะ กลับบ้านดีกว่าไหม ดูท่าทางจะไม่ไหวแล้วนะ หน้านายซีด” จุนกำลังจะยกมือขาวซีดขึ้นจับไปที่แก้มแดงใสของร่างบาง แต่ก็ต้องชะงักด้วยคนตัวบางสะดุ้งเผลอกระถดตัวหนี  
  
  
ความเงียบน่าอึดอัดเกิดขึ้น คนหนึ่งเพราะไม่เคยชินเลยแสดงออกไปแบบนั้น อีกคนก็คิดว่าถูกรังเกียจ  
  
  
“เอ่อ เปล่านะ คือ ฉันไม่ชินกับคนมาจับเนื้อต้องตัวน่ะ” รู้สึกหน้าร้อนวูบๆ เขินกระดากไปหมด ถึงเป็นเด็กเอาแต่ใจ แต่นั่นมันก็เพราะเขาเป็นคนเรียกร้อง แต่พอถูกโอ๋โดยไมได้ร้องขอก็ทำตัวไม่เคยถูก   
  
  
“.. อ้อ โทษทีแล้วกัน แล้วนายจะกลับบ้านไหม ให้ไปส่งไหม” ปากที่สั่นกระทบกันเม้มแน่นเหมือนคนใช้ความคิด แต่ใบหน้าน่ารักกลับส่ายวืดๆพร้อมยิ้มจืดๆให้  
  
  
“ไม่เป็นไร กลับเองดีกว่า นายจะกลับบ้านอยู่แล้วนี่” จุนเงียบ ขณะที่นิโนะมิยะผงะหัวให้เป็นคำบอกลา “พรุ่งนี้เจอกันนะ”   
นิโนะมิยะเดินหายเข้าไปในสถานีรถไฟ จุนมองร่างบางลับตาลงบันไดไปอยู่สักพัก .. แล้วเขาก็ทำในสิ่งที่กระทั่งตัวเองก็คิดว่าน่ารำคาญ  
  
  
จุนจิ๊ปาก ง้างรองเท้าผ้าใบเตะขาตั้งจักรยาน จอดมันเอาไว้แถวนั้น แล้ววิ่งตามลงไปในสถานี  
  
  
โชคยังดีที่รถไฟยังไม่ออกไปเสียก่อน เขารีบแทรกตัวเข้าไปในจังหวะสุดท้ายที่ประตูปิด โบกี้ที่ขึ้นนั้นไม่มีใครเหลืออยู่แล้วด้วยซ้ำนอกจากคนตัวเล็กที่เงยหน้ามองเขาตื่นๆ  
  
  
จุนหอบ เหงื่อเริ่มซึมตามรูขุมขน เขาจึงเดินไปนั่งข้างๆคนร่างบางที่ตอนนี้ดูเหมือนเด็กน้อยหลงทางแทน  
  
  
“มาทำไมน่ะ”  
  
  
“ไม่รู้เหมือนกัน” ตอบเสียงห้วนกลับไป ไม่ได้เคืองขุ่นอะไรนิโนะมิยะสักนิด จะมีก็แต่หงุดหงิดกับความไม่เข้าใจตัวเอง ลมหายใจที่หอบหนักเริ่มทุเลาลง นิโนะมิยะได้แต่มองฉงน ก่อนต่างคนต่างจมอยู่ในความเงียบต่อไปแบบนั้นจนถึงสถานีปลายทาง   
จุนมาส่งเขาแค่นั้นแล้วจึงนั่งกลับ ทิ้งแต่พฤติกรรมน่าฉงนไว้ให้ติดใจ  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ร่างบางเดินมาถึงห้อง เปิดประตูเข้าไปโดยไม่บอกกล่าว กะจะขอย่องเข้าไปเงียบๆ แล้วทิ้งตัวลงนอนตัดขาดโลกภายนอกไปเลย เพราะรู้สึกผิดที่ทำตัวเอาแต่ใจไปแบบนั้น ทั้งๆที่เซนเซที่เอื้อกรุณาให้ก็ไม่ได้มีความเกี่ยวข้องอะไรด้วยเลยสักนิด   
แต่ผิดคาด ไฟห้องนั่งเล่นสว่างโร่พร้อมเสียงทีวีที่บอกว่ามีคนใช้มันอยู่ คนแก่กว่าที่นั่งหันหลังอยู่ผินหน้ากลับมา เกี่ยวบุหรี่ในปากขยี้ลงถาดก่อนจะยิ้มรับ  
  
  
“กลับมาแล้วหรือ” กวักมือร่างบางให้เดินเข้ามา โอโนะกระเถิบตัวเองนั่งลงพื้นแล้วใช้โซฟาเป็นพนักพิงแทน คนตัวเล็กเดินเข้ามาด้วยท่าทีไม่รู้ว่าจะต้องนั่งตรงไหน เลยตบลงที่ข้างๆตัวเป็นเชิงว่านั่งตรงนี้สิ   
  
  
นัยน์ตากลมมองของบนโต๊ะกระจก พินิจไปทีละอย่าง ถาดบุหรี่ที่เกือบเต็ม ซองบุหรี่ที่พร่องไปมากกว่าครึ่ง ขวดสาเกที่น่าจะขึ้นชื่อจากที่ไหนสักแห่งถูกเปิดและน่าจะดื่มไปสองสามครั้ง จานใส่แตงกวาของแกล้ม กับจานเล็กๆเอาไว้ตักแบ่ง  
  
  
“ยังไม่ง่วงเหรอฮะ” เหลือบมองเวลาบนผนังก็เป็นเวลากว่าห้าทุ่มแล้ว ร่างบางเอื้อมมือไปตักแตงกว่าแกล้มมากินบ้าง ด้วยท้องที่ประท้วงความหิวน้อยๆ  
  
  
“รอเธอกลับมานั่นแหละ ใครจะไปหลับลง” แค่เสียงต่ำที่พูดเรียบๆ ร่างทั้งร่างกลับชาวาบหัวใจเต้นรัวแรง คาซึนาริเหลือบตามองโอโนะที่นั่งดูทีวี ก่อนจะหลุบมองฝ่ามือตัวเองด้วยความเขินอย่างไม่ทราบสาเหตุ  
  
  
“ขอบคุณนะ..” อ้อมแอ้มพูด โอโนะแกล้งทำเป็นไม่ได้ยินแต่สายตากลับมองคนตัวเล็กที่ก้มงุดๆเขินด้วยความเอ็นดู   
  
  
“ลองดื่มดูไหม” แก้วสาเกอันเล็กยื่นไปจ่อที่แก้มใส คาซึนาริเงยหน้ามองโอโนะเลิกลัก ร่างบางขมุบขมิบปากไม่รู้ว่าควรจะพูดอะไร  
  
  
“เอ๊ะ .. แต่ แต่ ผม ผมยังไม่บรรลุนิติภาวะ” ช่วยบอกคาซึนาริทีเถอะว่าคนตรงหน้านี้คือคุณครู ที่กำลังชักชวนให้เขาแหกกฎหมาย  
  
  
“ชู่ว์ แอบกินสิ ของแบบนี้เล็กน้อยน่า” คาซึนาริมองนิ้วเรียวที่พาดบนริมฝีปากอีกฝ่าย ก่อนจะเงยขึ้นสบตา  
  
  
มือนิ่มรับแก้วสาเกมาถือ จดจ้องเหมือนมันเป็นยาขมที่เด็กๆต่างเกลียด แล้วก็กลั้นใจกลืนมันลงคอ  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
  
  
  
ที่คาซึนาริสาบานเลยว่าจะไม่แตะต้องมันอีกเป็นครั้งที่สอง


	6. [5]

_เด็กบ้าเอ๊ย ..._ ตอนแรกก็แค่จะแหย่เล่น แต่ดันดื่มจริงเสียนี่  
  
  
เขาก็นิสัยเสีย อยากจะเห็นอะไรที่ไม่เคยเห็น เลยพะเน้าพะนอสาเกให้จนพร่องไปเกือบครึ่งขวด   
  
  
ถ้ามีกรรมการสอบวินัย รับรองเลยว่าเขาโดนเด้งและถูกถอนใบอนุญาตและคงไม่ได้ผุดได้เกิด  
  
  
  
  
  
โอโนะมองร่างบางที่ฟุบหน้าแนบหลับกับโต๊ะ แก้มใสเปลี่ยนจากสีซีดเป็นสีแดงสดเหมือนโดนแดดเผา ติดแต่ครั้งนี้เป็นแอลกอฮอล์ที่เผาไหม้มาจากในร่างกาย   
  
  
เด็กดื้อ .. เสียสติขนาดนี้ยังไม่ปริปากเรื่องที่อมพะนำเอาไว้สักคำ .. ไม่อยากจะชมเชยนักหรอกนะ แต่ก็ใจเด็ดไม่เบาอยู่  
  
  
คุณครูเจ้าของบ้านเก็บข้าวของทั้งหมดไปสุมเอาไว้ที่อ่างล้างจานทิ้งมันไว้แบบนั้น แล้วเดินกลับมาหาคนตัวเล็ก เขาเอื้อมมือมาดึงแขนเรียว เขย่าเพื่อหวังให้รู้สติ  
  
  
“คาซึนาริ คาซึนาริ” ก้มลงแทบจะชิดใบหู ทั้งเขย่า ทั้งเพิ่มเสียงเรียก แต่เด็กน้อยก็ดูท่าจะหมดฤทธิ์ เหมือนตุ๊กตาหมดไฟ “คาซึนาริ ตื่นไปนอนในห้องนอนดีๆไป”  
  
  
“..อึ่ก” ตาที่หลับพริ้มอยู่ปรือเปิดได้แค่ครึ่งเดียว แต่ให้โอโนะโล่งใจว่าเจ้าตัวยังพอมีสติอยู่บ้างได้แค่วูบเดียวเท่านั้น ทุกอย่างก็เปลี่ยนไป   
  
  
“ฮือ...” เสียงครางสะอื้นเริ่มลอดออกมาจากปากจิ้มลิ้ม น้ำตาเม็ดโตร่วงเผาะราวกับเขื่อนแตก “ฮึ่ก”  
  
  
“หายใจไม่ออก ฮือ”  
  
  
“เซนเซย์ ผมหายใจไม่ออก ฮือ มันแน่นไปหมดเลย” เบะปากร้องไห้ออกมาทั้งที่ตายังหลับ โอโนะตาลีตาเหลือกด้วยไม่เคยเจอใครเมาแล้วเป็นแบบนี้มาก่อน จิตใจที่เคยแข็งแรงอ่อนยวบด้วยความรู้สึกผิด เขารีบช้อนร่างบางด้วยความทุลักทุเล วัยก็จะเข้ากลางคนแบบนี้จะให้มาอุ้มเหมือเด็กๆนี่ไม่ไหวแล้วจริงๆ  
  
  
กว่าจะลากคนตัวเล็กที่ทิ้งน้ำหนักมาคูณสองไปนอนบนเตียงได้ เขาหอบจนได้ยินเสียงลมหายใจหนักๆของตัวเอง โอโนะมองร่างบางที่รองไห้สะอึกสะอื้นทั้งที่ยังหลับตาอยู่อย่างเป็นห่วง นึกโทษความยั้งคิดอย่างไม่น่าให้อภัยของตัวเอง และสัญญาว่าจะต้องลงโทษตัวเองที่คิดและทำอะไรบ้าๆแบบนี้ลงไปทั้งๆที่วัยก็ไม่ได้คะนองแล้ว  
  
  
“ฮือ” ร่างบางนอนกระสับกระส่าย ปากบางแดงช้ำเพราะผ่านการร้องไห้พยายามเผยอตักตวงอากาศเข้าปอด โอโนะถอนหายใจเฮือกสุดท้าย ก่อนจะลงมือถอดสเวตเตอร์ตัวหนาที่คาซึนาริสวมจนเหลือแต่เสื้อเชิ้ต  
  
  
“ไม่เป็นไรนะ หายใจเข้าลึกๆ พยายามหายใจเข้า” มืออุ่นลูบไปบนเรือนผมนิ่มหวังให้คนร้องไห้จนตัวโยนสงบลง และมันก็ได้ผลเมื่อคนตัวเล็กค่อยๆทุเลาการสะอื้น  
  
  
“...อึ่ก” นิ้วมือกร้านปาดเช็ดน้ำตาเม็ดกลมที่กลิ้งหลุดจากหางตาให้แผ่วเบา อ่อนโยนผิดกับร่องรอยการใช้งานและไร้การถนอมของเจ้าของมือคนละขั้ว  
  
  
แพขนตาอุ้มน้ำค่อยๆปรือและฝืนกะพริบ โอโนะเผลอใจแกว่งรีบชักมือหนี อาจด้วยเหตุที่เคยเกิด รับรู้ว่าคนตัวเล็กไม่ชินกับการถูกพะเน้าพะนอมากนัก เขาลุ้นเมื่อริมฝีปากแดงสดพยายามจะพูดอะไรสักอย่าง  
  
  
“ขอโทษ..” เสียงสั่นเครือด้วยการสะอื้นไห้ คาซึนาริปล่อยโฮหนักๆออกมาอีกรอบ _“ขอโทษนะฮะคุณแม่..”_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ปวดหัว .. ปวดตา หนักไปหมดทุกส่วน  
  
  
ร่างบางพยายามฝืนลืมตาให้ขึ้นยามเมื่อรู้สึกตัวในตอนสายของวัน แต่ทว่ามันหนักเหลือเกิน แค่เพียงยกปรือเปิดก็แสนจนน้ำตาไหลเองแล้วก็ปิดตาลงใหม่  
  
  
เกิดอะไรขึ้นกับเมื่อคืนนี้บ้างก็ไม่รู้แล้ว รู้แต่กลิ่นลมหายใจที่เจือไปด้วยสาเกมันติดจมูก  
  
  
“ลืมตาไหวไหม” หันไปตามเสียง ได้ยินอยู่ใกล้ชิดแค่ใบหู คาซึนาริปรือตาน้อยๆ ภาพที่เห็นนั้นพร่าจนไม่อาจบอกอะไรได้มากนัก แต่ก็รู้ว่าตรงหน้าคือหน้าคน และต้องเป็นหน้าของคุณครูผู้กรุณาเด็กดื้อแบบเขาเท่านั้น   
  
  
คาซึนาริผงะ เมื่อรู้สึกถึงจมูกชนบางสิ่ง และไม่ต้องเดาให้เสียเวลาว่าด้วยระยะใกล้แค่นี้สิ่งนั้นจะเป็นอะไรไปไม่ได้ถ้าไม่ใช่จมูกของอีกฝ่าย  
  
  
“นอนไปก่อนก็ได้ เดี๋ยวจะเอาเจลเย็นมาให้นะ” มือสากลูบไปบนหน้าผาก คาซึนาริหลับตาลงอีกครั้ง รับรู้ได้ถึงน้ำหนักข้างกายที่หายไป จึงทำให้รู้ว่าตัวเองนอนอยู่บนเตียงของเซนเซย์แน่ๆ   
  
  
เสียงกุกกักดังมาจากข้างนอก ไม่นานก็รับรู้ได้ถึงเจลเย็นมาแปะที่ตาบวมๆ คาซึนารินอนนิ่งๆกระทั่งประคองเจลเย็นก็ไม่ต้องทำเลยสักนิด เพราะมีคุณครูศิลปะที่ย้ายสำนักมาเป็นครูพยาบาลทำให้อยู่แล้ว   
  
  
“เมื่อคืนผมทำอะไรลงไปเหรอ”  
  
  
“เมา” ตอบกลับมาเสียงเรียบและไว เหมือนโกรธในพฤติกรรมเหลวไหลเมื่อคืนนี้  
  
  
“ก็เซนเซย์เป็นคนเอาให้ผมดื่มเองนี่!!” ปากแหลมแว้ดเสียงเถียงกลับมาทันใจ โอโนะหัวเราะเบาๆ   
  
  
“โอเคๆ ฉันผิดเอง ฉันคะยั้นคะยอเธอเอง”   
  
  
“เห็นไหมล่ะ เซนเซย์นั่นแหละผิด!”  
  
  
“แล้วก็ .. เธอร้องไห้ด้วย ตาถึงบวมแบบนี้ไง”  
  
  
ร่างบางนิ่ง พอจะนึกเค้าอะไรออกอยู่บ้าง ขณะที่จิตใจส่วนหนึ่งร่ำร้องตะโกนว่าไม่อยากรับรู้ โอโนะกลับพูดต่ออย่างไม่มีช่องว่างให้ห้ามปราม  
  
  
“เอาแต่ร้องว่า ขอโทษๆ ถ้ารู้สึกผิดขนาดนั้นแล้วทำไมไม่ไปขอโทษคุณแม่ดีๆล่ะ”  
  
  
“เหอะ” แค่นเสียงออกมาไม่ใคร่พอใจนัก มองเห็นปากบางจิ้มลิ้มเม้มตรงโอโนะก็พอเดาได้ว่าเด็กคนนี้หัวดื้อหัวรั้นเกินไป ภายใต้ท่าทีน่ารักนั่น มีแต่ความเอาแต่ใจและดื้อดึง ถ้าไม่ได้น่าตาน่ารักนี่ช่วยเอาไว้ เขาพนันได้เลยว่าความน่าเอ็นดูคงแทบไม่มีเหลือ  
  
  
“เด็กบ้า” เผลอบ่นออกมาเบาๆ แต่ห้องทั้งห้องก็เงียบขนาดนี้เข็มหล่นก็ได้ยินเสียง ร่างบางที่นอนผ่อนคลายอยู่เลยเกร็งเหมือนคนอารมณ์เริ่มกรุ่น ปากกระจับบางอ้าเตรียมจะเล่นงานคุณครูศิลปะคืนแบบเผ็ดร้อน แต่คนถนัดโอ๋เด็กก็ไหวตัวทันดักทางได้เสียก่อน  
  
  
“วันนี้ไปเที่ยวกันมั้ย สวนสนุกเป็นไง ถือว่าฉันขอโทษที่ทำเธอดื่มเหล้าแล้วกันนะ”  
  
  
“จริงนะ?” ปากบางแย้มรอยยิ้มกว้าง แม้มองไม่เห็นตาเพราะถูกเจลปะทับ ก็เดาได้ว่าดวงตาเศร้าสร้อยคู่นั้นกำลังแวววาวด้วยความปีติ  
  
  
“อื้อ”  
  
  
“ผมอยากไปสวนสัตว์ .. ได้ไหม?” ไม่มีท่าทีเกรงใจกระมิดกระเมี้ยนสักนิด โอโนะนึกขัน เด็กยังไงก็คือเด็ก  
  
  
“สวนสัตว์ก็ได้ถ้าเธออยากไป”  
  
  
“ขอบคุณฮะ นี่ เซนเซย์วานหยิบโทรศัพท์ให้หน่อยสิ ผมจะโทรไปลางานจุนคุง”  
  
  
“จุนคุง?” มือถือส่งมาใช้ ร่างบางแอบแง้มเจลปิดตา ถึงตอนนี้ก็พอจะลืมตาขึ้นมาบ้างแล้ว เลยลุกขึ้นนั่งแล้วกดมือถือไล่หาเบอร์เพื่อนที่กำลังสนิท  
  
  
“ฮะ มัตสึโมโตะไง ผมขี้เกียจเรียกยาวๆ เลยเรียกชื่อเขา... อ๊ะ จุนคุง...” นัยน์ตาเฉยชามองร่างบางที่ระบายยิ้มตอนคุยโทรศัพท์อย่างว่างเปล่าเหม่อลอย แบบที่ไม่คิดอยากจะฟังบทสนทนานี้เข้าหูเลยสักนิด  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“คาซึนาริ” เสียงเข้มเรียกเจ้าของชื่อเอาไว้ ก่อนที่คนตัวเล็กจะทันได้ก้าวพ้นประตูออกไปข้างนอกแบบลืมแฮงค์ ร่างบางหันกลับมา สีหน้าตอนนี้ดีขึ้นมากกว่าเมื่อเช้า แต่กระนั้นโอโนะก็ยังอดกังวลไม่ได้ ถึงจะเห็นสดใสดีอยู่ แต่ก็รู้ว่ากำลังฝืนทำ   
  
  
“ครับ?”  
  
  
“ลืมหมวกหรือเปล่า พยากรณ์บอกว่าหิมะจะตกประปราย” ล็อกบ้านขณะที่ร่างบางก็เอาหมวกไหมพรหมสีเหลืออ่อนสวมลวกๆ แล้วเดินข้างกันไป  
  
  
ก่อนจะออกมา โอโนะลองค้นหาสวนสัตว์ที่น่าไปอยู่นานสอง แต่ตัดสินใจเลือกไม่ได้ว่าจะไปที่ไหน ครั้นพอไปถามความเห็นคนตัวเล็กก็ยิ่งน่าตกใจเมื่อได้รับคำตอบว่า “ที่ไหนก็ได้ ผมไม่เคยไปหรอกเลยไม่รู้ว่าต่างกันตรงไหน”  
  
  
“เซนเซย์ อีกนานไหมอ่ะกว่าจะถึง” ขณะที่รถไฟเคลื่อนตัวมาได้สักพัก เด็กยังไงก็ยังคงเป็นเด็กที่ความอดทนต่ำในบางเรื่อง โดยเฉพาะการตั้งหน้าตั้งตาคอย  
  
  
“อืมม คงอีกสักพัก นี่น่าจะครึ่งทางได้แล้ว”   
  
  
“เซนเซย์เคยมาที่สวนสัตว์นี้เหรอ?” เงียบคือคำตอบ โอโนะทำหน้าครุ่นคิดก่อนจะพยักหน้าเบาๆ  
  
  
“เคยตอนเด็กๆ มากับครอบครัวน่ะ”  
  
  
“เห ดีจังน้า ได้ไปไหนมาไหนกับครอบครัว” เสียงเศร้าสร้อยแบบที่โอโนะรู้ว่าไม่ได้ผ่านการปรุงแต่งแน่ๆ ทำให้เขาเลือกที่จะยุติหัวข้อสนทนานี้ เพราะหากสนทนาต่อไปแบบนี้ก็รังแต่จะทำให้เศร้าเสียเปล่าๆ แต่ก็ดูเหมือนเด็กที่นั่งข้างๆจะไม่คิดเช่นนั้นเหมือนกับเขา เด็กที่ถนัดแต่กำมีดเฉือนเนื้อตัวเองให้เจ็บปวดช้าๆ “ครอบครัวเซนเซย์เป็นแบบไหนเหรอ? มีกี่คนเหรอ?”  
  
  
โอโนะถอนหายใจ อยากจะเลี่ยง แต่สายตาอยากรู้อยากเห็นแลเศร้าสร้อยก็เหมือนมือยื่นมาบีบคอเขาให้พูดออกมา   
“พ่อ แม่ น้องชาย แล้วก็ฉัน”  
  
  
“ดีจังน้า” เงียบไปสักพัก มองภาพผ่านหน้าต่างของรถไฟเหม่อลอย “ความรู้สึกที่มีพี่น้องอยู่ด้วยกันนี่ จะรู้สึกแบบไหนกันนะ”  
โอโนะไม่ตอบ ก้อนความขมและเหนียวหนืดทำให้กลืนน้ำลายยากลำบาก แต่ก่อนจะทันได้ตอบ รถไฟก็มาถึงสถานี เขารีบรุดลงไปก่อนเป็นเชิงตัดบทสนทนาอย่างเด็ดขาด  
  
  
เด็กดื้อดูเหมือนจะลืมเรื่องที่คุยกันทิ้งเอาไว้บนรถไฟ ซึ่งมันก็เป็นเรื่องดีทั้งสำหรับเขาและคนตัวเล็กที่เดินลิ่วๆไปเคาท์เตอร์ขายตั๋ว โอโนะเดินตามไปสมทบเพียงเพื่อแค่จ่ายเงิน  
  
  
“วันนี้ฉันเลี้ยงละกัน ถือว่าสงเคราะห์เด็กหนีออกจากบ้าน” พูดติดตลกทั้งแค่นหัวเราะ ที่เด็กมีปัญหาในชีวิตต้องกลับมาตีหน้าค้อนใส่ คว้าตั๋วลายสัตว์โลกเพื่อนยากแล้วมุ่งไปที่ประตู  
  
  
แต่ไม่ทันจะพ้นแล้วเข้าไปวิ่งโลดเต้นแข่งกับลิงข้างใน คอเสื้อก็ถูกมือสวยคว้าไว้ ร่างบางเซปลิวตามแรงมือมาชนอกแข็งๆ รู้สึกได้ถึงไออุ่นของคุณครูศิลปะที่อยู่ใกล้เฉียดหู  
  
  
“เดี๋ยว จะรีบไปไหน มาดูแผนที่นี่ก่อน” โอโนะชี้ให้เห็นป้ายแผนที่สวนสัตว์ที่ตั้งอยู่ริมทางเข้า คาซึนาริบ่นอุบอิบแต่ก็มองตามดีๆ “อยากดูอะไรก่อน?”  
  
  
“อะไรก็ได้ ผมอยากเดินไปเรื่อยๆ” ตอบเสียงแง่งอน โอโนะยังนิ่ง แต่ก็ต้องเคลื่อนตัวเมื่อเด็กน้อยเอาสองมือมาคว้าแขนเขาแล้วลากถูลู่ถูกังเข้าไป  
  
  
คนเด็กกว่าทำตัวได้สมเป็นเด็กจนบางครั้งโอโนะสงสัยว่ามันเกินพอดีไปหรือเปล่า หน้าตาที่เศร้าโศกเมื่อคืนแย้มยิ้มได้กว้างอย่างน่าฉงน ถึงจะมีแววความเศร้าเคลือบดวงตาใส แต่เจ้าตัวก็พยายามยิ้มตาหยีกลบมันไป บางทีอาจเป็นวิธีปั้นหน้าที่หลอกผู้ใหญ่ให้รู้สึกไม่เป็นกังวล  
  
  
ตื่นจากภวังค์ เมื่อแขนเสื้อถูกกระตุก ตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ที่คนเด็กกว่าคล้องแขนเขาหลวมๆแล้วเดินลากไปนู้นมานี่ด้วยกัน คาซึนาริหันมายิ้มตาหยี โอโนะไม่รู้ตัวเลยว่าเด็กนั่นยิ้มทำไม จนกระทั่งกลิ่นขาไก่งวงย่างร้อนๆปะทะเข้าจมูก   
  
  
และคุณป๋ากระเป๋าตังค์พองก็ต้องจ่ายมันให้กับเด็กมีปัญหาโดยสดุดี  
  
  
“อ่อย อั้ย เอนเอย์” ปากยังกัดเนื้อไก่งวงแก้มตุ่ย แต่ก็ยังหันมาถาม โอโนะยิ้ม ก่อนจะพยักหน้าส่งๆไป   
  
  
ทั้งที่เขาไม่ชอบมันเลย ให้ตายก็ไม่กิน แต่คนไม่รู้ก็ไม่ผิด โอโนะไม่เคยบอกและเด็กนี่ก็น่ารักจนโกรธไม่ลง  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _“โอซามุ!” เสียงร้องเรียก พร้อมทั้งคนเรียกที่เดินไปเดินมาเหมือนหนูติดจั่น เด็กชายวัยรุ่นอายุไม่น่าเกินสิบห้า กำลังเดินแหกปากหาน้องชายของตัวเอง ท่ามกลางสวนสัตว์ที่ชุกชุมไปด้วยผู้คน  
  
  
“โอซามุ ไปอยู่ตรงไหนน่ะ เดี๋ยวก็หลงหรอก ออกมานะ!!”  
  
  
“แฮ่! พี่ชาย!!”  
  
  
“เหวอออ!” สะดุ้งตกใจสุดตัว เมื่อแรงกดจากด้านหลังทิ้งตัวมา ซาโตชิก็ออกปฏิกิริยาสะบัดตามกลไกของร่างกาย แต่มันคงจะจบแค่นั้น ถ้าศอกที่ง้างหวังจะป้องกันตัวไม่ไปโดนของกินในมือน้องชายตกพื้น  
  
  
ซาโตชิปั้นหน้ากระอักกระอวน น้องชายสุดที่รักเบะปากร้องไห้กระจองอแง  
  
  
“ไก่งวง แงง ไก่งวงของเค้า” ร้องแผดเสียงหนักกว่าเดิมเมื่อดูท่าทีพี่ชายคนเดียวจะไม่มีการรับผิดชอบ กับไก่งวงที่สละชีพลงบนพื้น “ซาโตจังทำไก่งวงเค้าตกกกกก”   
  
  
“นายมาสะกิดหลังแบบนั้น ฉันก็ตกใจสิ!”  
  
  
“ซาโตจังทำไก่งวงเค้าตกกก” เขาพยายามอ้าปากจะเถียงอีกรอบ แต่ก็หุบเม้มกลับจะดีกว่า เถียงเด็กหกขวบไปก็คงไม่มีอะไรดีขึ้น และเขาก็รู้นิสัยน้องชายตัวเองดี  
  
  
“เออๆ เดี๋ยวพาไปซื้อแล้วก็เงียบซะนะ รู้มั้ยว่าก้าจังตามหาอยู่ เค้าวุ่นวายเพราะนายหนีไปซื้อไก่งวงขนาดไหน!” ชี้นิ้วคาดโทษ ก่อนจะจูงมือน้องชายให้เดินไปยังร้านขายไก่งวง_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“เซนเซย์ ถ้าไม่รีบกินพอเย็นแล้วมันจะเหม็นนะ” คาซึนาริที่ฟาดไก่งวงในมือจนหมดเหลือแต่กระดูกดึงเขาออกจากภวังค์ โอโนะขยับรู้สึกตัวเล็กน้อย มองไก่ที่กัดไปได้คำเดียวในมือแล้วถอนหายใจ กล้ำกลืนฝืนกินพร้อมทั้งท่องเอาไวว่าเวลาอากาศหนาวเข้าขั้วปอดกินอะไรก็อร่อย  
  
  
พวกเขานั่งอยู่บนสแตนด์บันไดหินอ่อนที่เบื้องล่างเป็นบ่อน้ำขนาดใหญ่ และผู้คนมากมายกำลังปั่นเรือเป็ดสำราญอยู่ในนั้น คาซึนาริเหม่อลอยมองภาพตรงหน้า ขณะที่กำลังอ้าปากขอได้ลองปั่นสักครั้ง โอโนะก็เหมือนมานั่งอยู่กลางใจเสนอสิ่งที่ใจคิดมาตลอดทันที  
  
  
“จะปั่นไหม”  
  
  
 **“อื้อ!”**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“แฮ่ก แฮ่ก เซนเซย์ขี้โกง ให้ผมปั่นอยู่คนเดียว!!” ร่างบางพยายามถีบคันปั่นเอาเป็นเอาตาย เพื่อให้เรือเป็ดออกไปให้ไกลที่สุด แต่ยิ่งปั่นก็เหมือนจ้ำอยู่กับที่ เมื่อคุณครูที่ชักจะเพิ่มระดับความกวนไม่ทำอะไรนอกจากเอาเท้าราน้ำ   
  
  
อยากจะแช่งให้ตกเรือหนาวตายกลางสวนสัตว์จริงๆ  
  
  
“เอาน่า เธอยังเด็กก็ปั่นไปฉันแก่แล้วไขข้อไม่ค่อยดี” เอามือรองเท้าทอยแถมยังไถลตัวนั่งในท่าสบายอารมณ์เสียเต็มประดาที่คนตัวเล็กได้แต่กัดฟันบ่นอุบอิบไม่หยุด  
  
  
“ขี้โกง ใช้ความแก่ของตัวเองให...แค่กๆๆ” สำลักลมเสียอย่างนั้น ยิ่งพยายามตะแบงเสียงความคับแค้นใน ข้างในลำคอก็ยิ่งแห้ง ด้วยภูมิแพ้อากาศที่มีอยู่เป็นทุน ก็ยิ่งทำให้อาการหนักจนน่าหงุดหงิด  
  
  
“ไหวไหม แค้นจนต้องตะโกนขนาดนั้นเชียว?” ถามเสียงกลั้วหัวเราะ ก่อนจะยกมือขึ้นลูบหลังคาซึนาริ ร่างบางหันมาค้อน แบบนี้เรียกตบหัวแล้วลูบหลังชัดๆ  
  
  
“สบายหรอกน่า แค่อากาศมันแห้ง.. โอ๊ะ?” ตาใสหลุบมองตรงเท้าที่แท่นปั่นเริ่มหมุน ไม่ได้มาจากตัวเขา แต่มาจากคนที่นั่งข้างๆต่างหาก   
  
  
โอโนะเริ่มปั่น คาซึนาริก็เริ่มอู้ ร่างบางยิ้มแต้ และก็กลายเป็นคนโดยสารโดยสมบูรณ์แบบนับจากนี้  
  
  
  
ท้องฟ้าในฤดูหนาวมืดไวกว่าปกติ ทั้งที่เข็มเวลากำลังจะแตะเลขสี่ของวันเท่านั้น ฟ้าที่เคยใสก็มัวลงจนเรียกได้ว่ากลางคืน ไฟของสวนสัตว์เปิดสว่างโร่ ขณะที่ผู้คนก็เริ่มทยอยกลับบ้าน  
  
  
โอโนะและคาซึนาริเดินออกมาจากส่วนในสุดของสวนสัตว์ ร่างบางยังคงมองข้างทางตื่นเต้นเหมือนเพิ่งเคยเจอครั้งแรก   
  
  
“ไม่เคยมาสวนสัตว์เลยจริงๆหรือไง” เสียงถามของเขา ทำให้คาซึนาริหันใบหน้าเปื้อนยิ้มจางๆกลับมามอง นัยน์ตากลมใสวาวรื้นเพราะแสงไฟจากข้างบนจ้าจัด ทั้งยังขับผิวนวลให้ดูอิ่ม ขับกับใบหน้าที่ติดจะหมองไปด้วยความวิตกบางอย่าง  
  
  
“ม่า..ย พ่อกับแม่ไม่เคยจะพาผมทำอะไรแบบนี้หรอก เขาว่าไร้สาระ” พยายามข่มฝืนให้น้ำเสียงนิ่งเหมือนไม่ใช่เรื่องร้ายแรงอะไร ร่างบางหันหน้ากลับไปเดินต่อ แต่คราวนี้กลับก้มหน้างุดเลิกจะสนใจสิ่งรอบข้างแล้ว “ผมอยากวิ่งเล่น ผมอยากทำอะไรเหมือนที่เด็กคนอื่นเขาทำ .. แบบนั้น” ชี้มือไปที่กลุ่มเด็กเล็กกำลังวิ่งเล่นหยอกล้ออยู่หน้าทางเข้าที่มีสวนขนาดเล็กจัดปลูกดอกไม้เอาไว้สวยงาม  
  
  
 _“คาซึนาริ..”_  
  
  
“แต่ผมไม่เคยได้ทำ แม่เที่ยวลากผมไปหาผู้ใหญ่ บังคับให้ผมเป็นเด็กว่านอนสอนง่ายเพียงเพราะว่า คุณย่าคุณยายเขาชอบใจ”   
  
  
“.. ถ้าเธอไม่อยากพูด..” โอโนะพยายามขัด เมื่อน้ำเสียงนั้นเริ่มสั่นเครือ แต่คนตั้งใจจะเล่าเรื่อก็ส่ายหน้ารั้น ตอนนี้ต่อให้น้ำตาจะไหลอีกก็ไม่เป็นไร ไม่เป็นไรแล้วจริงๆ   
  
  
... เพราะมีมืออบอุ่นมาช่วยปลอบ ที่ตลอดมา ถึงแม้จะร้องไห้สักกี่ครั้งก็ไม่เคยได้รับความสนใจ ไม่เคยได้รับรู้ว่ามือที่มาช่วยเช็ดน้ำตาให้จะอบอุ่นขนาดไหน  
  
  
“ญาติที่ผมเจอ .. ถึงเราจะเล่นและโตมาด้วยกัน แต่ทุกครั้งที่พบกันคือการหยิบยกมาเปรียบเทียบ เหมือนผมเป็นผลิตภัณฑ์ที่เขาพยายามทำมันให้สมบูรณ์แบบ ... ถึงจะไม่มีว..” คาซึนาริรู้ดีว่าเสียงที่เปล่งต่อไปไม่ได้นั้นมาจากลำคอที่ตีบตันจากความทุกข์ใน น้ำอุ่นไหลลงมาจากหางตา แต่ไม่ทันจะได้กลิ้งไปไกลจนมันเปลี่ยนเป็นหยาดน้ำเย็น โอโนะก็รั้งร่างเขาเข้าไปกอดแน่น  
  
  
คาซึนาริใจเต้นเหมือนไม่มีวันพรุ่งนี้อีกแล้ว เขายืนนิ่ง สงบอยู่ในอ้อมกอดแข็งแกร่ง  
  
  
ไม่เคยคุ้นชินกับการถูกใครปลอบ ถูกใครกอด เขาแทบไม่เคยถูกกอด กระทั่งพ่อกับแม่ก็ตาม เพียงแค่คิดว่าพลังของอ้อมกอดมันทำให้อุ่นซ่านในหัวใจได้ขนาดนี้ น้ำตาที่ไหลอยู่แล้วก็กลับร่วงเผาะราวเขื่อนทลาย พร่างพรูให้กับความอาภัพของตัวเองนัก ที่ไม่เคยสัมผัสรับมัน  
  
  
ร่างเล็กที่ไม่ได้สูงไปกว่าเขา แต่ในยามกอดนั้นดูราวตัวจ้อยน่าถนอมอ่อนโยนสั่นเทา มือบางกำเสื้อโค้ตบริเวนเอวเขาแน่น   
  
  
“เด็กขี้แย”  
  
  
“ใครจะไปรู้เล่า จู่ๆน้ำตามันก็ไหลมาเอง เซนเซย์นั่นแหละ!”รีบเถียงออกมาทันควัน โล่งใจได้เปราะหนึ่งว่าอาการคงไม่แย่  
“เอ๊า โดนอีก ฉันห้ามเธอแล้วนะว่าไม่อยากพูดก็ไม่ต้องพูด” เขากอดแน่นหนักกว่าเก่ายามเมื่อพยายามตะแบงเสียงเถียงสู้ ใบหน้าน่ารักเลยมากดติดกับบ่าให้ และเขาก็ได้ดมเรือนผมนิ่มแบบไม่รู้ตัว  
  
  
กลิ่นแชมพูกลิ่นเดียวกัน แต่พอมาอยู่กับคาซึนาริแล้วละมุนชวนฝันจนเผลอสูดดังฟอดให้คนตัวเล็กอายจนผลักอกเขาหนี  
“เมื่อกี้ทำอะไรน่ะ!” ยกมือขึ้นกำหูที่แดงจัด ดวงตาแดงรั้นมองหน้าเขาหวาดๆ   
  
  
“ทำอะไร?”  
  
  
“ก็เมื่อกี้ เซนเซย์ทำเสียงฟอด! จะฉวยโอกาสผมเหรอ?”   
  
  
**“ห๊ะ?”** เผลอใจกระตุก .. ใจหนึ่งรู้ว่ากำลังโกหก “ฉันคัดจมูก อากาศมันเย็นลง” เห็นร่างบางยังยืนขึงตาอยู่ โอโนะก็ยื่นมือออกไปขยี้ผมลูบหน้าคนตัวเล็กทันที “ไม่ต้องห่วง เด็กชายกะโปโลแบบเธอไม่ใช่สเปคหรอกน่า”


	7. [6]

“เซนเซย์ มีของมาส่งล่ะ” เสียงสดใสดังมาจากส่วนประตูหน้าของห้อง โอโนะนอนเอกเขนกอยู่บนโซฟาชะโงกหน้าขึ้นมา เขาเห็นร่างบางในชุดกันเปื้อนเดินถือกล่องขนาดล้นตัวเข้ามาอย่างยากลำบาก  
  
  
“อะไรน่ะ”  
  
  
“ก็ไม่รู้เหมือนกัน หนักก็หนัก!” วางปุไปตรงหน้า ก่อนจะลุกขึ้นแล้วปัดเศษฝุ่นจากกล่องที่เปรอะผ้ากันเปื้อนสีฟ้าออก โอโนะแทบจะคลานตัวเองลงจากโซฟามานั่งประจันหน้ากล่องต้องสงสัย  
  
  
นัยน์ตาเข้มมองชื่อผู้ส่งแล้วก็รู้สึกแปลกใจ  
  
  
“..แม่?” พึมพำกับตัวเอง ขณะที่คาซึนาริก็เดินไปทำงานบ้านต่อ แต่ก็ไม่คลายความสงสัยที่จะคอยจองชำเลืองมองอยู่เรื่อยๆ   
เสียงแกะพัสดุเหมือนดังอยู่ใกล้หู เพราะคนอยากรู้อยากเห็นตอนนี้มายืนเช็ดกระจกที่เพิ่งเช็ดไปตอนแรกอีกรอบ เพราะเป็นมุมที่ดีที่สุดที่จะมองมาจากข้างนอกเห็นโอโนะโดยไม่ต้องถูกสงสัยและถูกหาว่าละลาบละล้วง  
  
  
แสงเงินเป็นแท่งสะท้อนเข้ามา ก็รู้แล้วว่าคือไม้บอสบอล แล้วของชิ้นต่อมาที่เห็นก็ถือถุงมือหนัง คาซึนาริเอียงคอมองด้วยความสงสัย แต่ก็ต้องสะดุ้งเพราะโอโนะที่หันกลับมา   
  
  
ตาสบตา เลยถูกจับได้ว่าแอบมองอยู่ .. มือสวยกวักเรียกเขาให้เข้าไปหา คาซึนาริก็ช่างว่าง่ายด้วยความอยากรู้ที่สุมอยู่เป็นทุน  
“เล่นเบสบอลไหม” คนตัวเล็กส่ายหน้า   
  
  
“ไม่ฮะ เคยแต่ดู”  
  
  
“เหรอ .. ฉันก็เล่นไม่เป็นเหมือนกัน” แล้วก็หัวเราะออกมาเสียโครมใหญ่ คาซึนาริได้แต่มองสงสัย กับตลกฝืดที่ดูจะขำไม่ออก เพราะหน้าตาคุณครูศิลปะไม่ได้เป็นดังเสียงหัวเราะ “แม่ฉันส่งมาให้น่ะ เพราะว่าจะย้ายบ้านแล้วก็ขี้เกียจขนไปด้วย ชุดเบสบอลนี้เป็นของน้องชายน่ะ”  
  
  
มือสากลูบแบตเตอร์ทะนุถนอมราวเพชรงามล้ำค่าราคาสูง วูบหนึ่งที่คาซึนาริเห็นสีหน้าโอโนะเปลี่ยนไป เศร้าสร้อยล้ำลึก เหมือนก้นมหาสมุทรที่นิ่งสงบ  
  
  
“แต่ตอนนี้เขาไม่อยู่เล่นแล้วล่ะ มันเลยถูกโอนมาให้ฉันน่ะ”   
  
  
“แล้วน้องชายเซนเซย์ไปไหนแล้วล่ะ?” โอโนะไหวไหลแล้วรีบลุกขึ้น ในมือถือลูกเบสบอลกับถุงมือหนักติดไปด้วย เลี่ยงไม่ยอมตอบคำถาม   
  
  
“ออกไปเล่นแคชบอลกันไหม ป่ะ ไปกัน” จับมือบางให้ลุกขึ้นยืน ถูลู่ถูกังออกไปหน้าที่พัก  
  
  
พื้นดินเป็นสีขาวโพลนสว่างตา เพราะหิมะที่ตกหนักเมื่อคืนนี้ ร่องรอยการย่ำเหลือทิ้งไว้เป็นอนุสรณ์ เคียงข้างกันไปจนหยุดลงที่โล่งข้างๆตึก  
  
  
คาซึนาริยอมเล่นแคชบอลกับคุณครูวัยกลับสักพัก ก็ต้องรีบกุลีกุจรขึ้นไปบนบ้านเพียงเพราะรู้สึกได้ว่ากำลังจะไปทำงานพิเศษสาย  
  
  
ร่างเด็กหนุ่มกลับลงมาอีกครั้งด้วยเสื้อโค้ตกับหมวกไหมพรมและผ้าพันคอที่พาดบ่าเอาไว้ลวกๆเพราะเจ้าตัวมัวแต่ง่วนติดกระดุมเสื้ออยู่ คาซึนาริเดินมาหยุดอยู่ตรงหน้าโอโนะเมื่อกระดุมเม็ดสุดท้ายถูกกลัดลง หน้าหวานเงยขึ้นสบตา  
  
  
ขณะที่กำลังจะพันผ้าพันคอเป็นลำดับถัดไป มืออีกคู่ที่ไม่ใช่ของเขาก็ฉวยมันเอาไว้ก่อน โอโนะคล้องผ้าพันคอไหมพรมให้ใหม่ มัดพันหลมๆให้หนาพอประทังความอบอุ่นแก่ร่างกาย สายตาแน่วแน่ที่จ้องมองอยู่ตลอดการกระทำทำให้คาซึนาริรู้สึกปั่นป่วนใจ หากถูกดวงตาคู่นั้นมองลึกเข้ามาในตาของเขาแล้ว ก็คงเหมือนถูกขุดค้นไปจนถึงก้นบึ้งของหัวใจ เหมือนดั่งประตูที่ถูกเปิดเพื่อรับไอแดดของวันใหม่  
  
  
“เสร็จละ เดินทางดีๆล่ะ” ขยับหมวกไหมพรมให้อีกนิด ก่อนจะตบไปด้วยความเอ็นดู ร่างบางยิ้ม แต่ไม่รู้ว่ายิ้มไปแค่ไหนโอโนะถึงต้องหลบสายตาขึ้นมองฟ้าแล้วโบกมือไล่ให้รีบไป  
  
  
“อื้อ ไปแล้วนะครับ”  
  
  
ยืนมองแผ่นหลังบางจนลับสายตาเขาก็ต้องผ่อนลมหายใจออกมาเฮือกใหญ่อย่างอึดอัด โอโนะขยี้ทึ้งผมตัวเองด้วยความสับสน ความสับสนความรู้สึกแบบที่ไม่ได้เกิดขึ้นบ่อยนักในชีวิต คิดไปก็มีแต่เรื่องยุ่งชวนตีกันจึงหยิบบุหรี่ที่ซุกอยู่ในกระเป๋ากางเกงออกมาสูบแล้วหย่อนตัวลงบนเก้าอี้ที่ยังพอมีที่เหลือให้นั่งจากการกินส่วนแบ่งของหิมะเมื่อคืน  
  
  
เสียงสวบของหิมะเข้ามาใกล้ขณะที่เขาก็พ่นควันขาวแข่งกับหิมะขึ้นบนท้องฟ้า นัยน์ตาคมลึกหันไปมองแขกที่มาเยือนอย่างไม่คาดคิด แต่ก็ไม่เกินความแปลกใจ  
  
  
“มาตามลูกหรือครับ” หญิงสาวที่คาซึนาริโขลกหน้าตาออกมาพยักรับเรียบๆ ขณะที่ผู้ชายข้างตัวไม่ได้มีท่าทีอะไรมากไปกว่าการจ้องโอโนะด้วยสายตาว่างเปล่าแต่มั่นคงและแข็งแกร่ง  
  
  
“ตรงนี้มันหนาว ยังไงก็เชิญขึ้นไปดื่มอะไรอุ่นๆข้างบนจะดีกว่า”   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
“ชาหรือกาแฟครับ นมอุ่นก็มีนะ” เขาเดินนำเข้ามาในบ้านรู้สึกโล่งใจถนัดตาที่คาซึนาริเก็บกวาดบ้านให้เรียบร้อยไม่ขายขี้หน้าใครเขา  
  
  
“กาแฟก็พอค่ะ” โอโนะเงียบไป หายไปอยู่ในครัว ก่อนจะกลับออกมาด้วยกาแฟร้อนสามแก้ว มาวางไว้บนโต๊ะกินข้าวที่มีพ่อแม่นิโนะมิยะนั่งหน้านิ่งอยู่ก่อนแล้ว  
  
  
“ต้องขอแนะนำตัวดีๆอีกครั้ง โอโนะ ซาโตชิครับ เป็น..”  
  
  
“แฟนของลูกชายเรา ... คุณต้องการจะย้ำแบบนั้นใช่ไหม” เสียงหวานแทรกขึ้นมาทันที ทั้งที่เขาไม่ได้มีเจตนาแบบนั้น โอโนะหุบปากแล้วยิ้มบางๆ หน้าคมคายส่ายไปมาปฏิเสธอย่างสุภาพ  
  
  
“ไม่ใช่เลยครับ ผมเป็นคุณครูอยู่ที่โรงเรียนแก วันที่แกหนีออกจากบ้านผมบังเอิญเจอแกนอนอยู่สวนสาธารณะ วันนั้นหิมะตกกลัวจะตายเสียก่อนเลยพากลับมาบ้าน” เขาเล่าเสียงนุ่ม สุภาพ ในบทบาทและระยะห่างของคุณครูคนหนึ่งจะทำได้ ทำเอาพ่อแม่นิโนะมิยะถึงกับหน้าค้างและมีแววขอโทษลึกๆอยู่ในดวงตา  
  
  
“คุณไม่ได้เป็นคนรักของลูกชายฉันจริงๆ?” โอโนะเงียบ นึกขัดอยู่ในใจแต่ก็ต้องตอบไป  
  
  
“ไม่ใช่ครับ”   
  
  
“แล้วทำไมถึงได้ดีกับคาซึนาริขนาดให้มาอยู่บ้านด้วย ทำไมไม่แจ้งมาทางฉันว่าเขาออกไปจากบ้าน”  
  
  
โอโนะจิบกาแฟขมลงคอ ขมเหมือนความรู้สึกลึกๆที่ฟ้องว่ากำลังโกหก “ผมเคยมีน้องชายรุ่นราวคราวเดียวกับคาซึนาริคุง น้องชายผมก็หนีออกจากบ้าน แต่วันนั้นผมเหลืออดกับเขาจึงเพิกเฉยและไล่เขากลับไป รู้ไหมครับว่ามันเกิดเรื่องแย่มากกว่านั้นมาก ทั้งในฐานะพี่ชายและคุณครูผมล้มเหลวและนั่นกลายเป็นฝันร้ายหลอกหลอนผมมาจนถึงวันนี้ เพราะฉะนั้นการช่วยคาซึนาริคุงก็เป็นการเอื้อเฟื้อในฐานะครูคนหนึ่ง ที่ไม่อยากเห็นลูกศิษย์เกิดเรื่องแย่มากไปกว่าการหนีออกจากบ้านแค่นั้นครับ”   
  
  
เขาได้ยินเสียงถอนหายใจมาจากทางคุณพ่อ แต่คุณแม่นั้นยังเอาแต่ต้องหน้าเขาไม่วางตา เมื่อเขาสบตากลับในดวงตาสวยลึกซึ้งนั้นแล้วก็พบเพียงแค่ความห่วงหาในลูกชาย แต่เธอก็พยายามเกลื่อนมันเอาไว้ด้วยความเย็นชาดั่งนางพญาที่นั่งบนบัลลังก์ทองจะเผยความเศร้าตรมให้ใครเห็นไม่ได้เด็ดขาด  
  
  
“จะให้ผมกล่อมแกอีกทางให้กลับบ้านมั้ยครับ”  
  
  
“ไม่!” เสียงคุณแม่โผล่งออกมาดังลั่นแต่ก็ต้องทำหน้าตกใจราวกับลืมตัว “ฉันไม่ได้ต้องการให้ลูกไม่รักดีกลับบ้าน แค่มายืนยันให้แน่ใจว่าเขาไม่ได้ทำอะไรเสียหายมาถึงชื่อตระกูล”  
  
  
ปากแข็งทั้งแม่ทั้งลูกจริงนะ .. โอโนะเผลอลอบคิดทั้งขำอยู่ในใจ  
  
  
ถ้าไม่สนใจก็คงไม่สละเวลามีค่าทางธุรกิจมาหาหรอกจริงไหม .. เหตุผลที่เธอไม่ยอมลงก่อนก็คงเป็นเพราะคำพูดที่ลั่นเอาไว้ครั้งสุดท้าย  
  
  
 _ทิฐิทั้งนั้น .._  
  
  
คุยกันอีกสักพักพ่อแม่นิโนะมิยะก็ขอตัวกลับ โดยที่ไม่ได้ปริปากเรื่องให้เขากล่อมคาซึนาริให้กลับบ้านสักนิด ส่วนใหญ่ที่สนทนาเป็นเรื่องที่ผู้ปกครองทั่วไปจะถามไถ่ครูอาจารย์เสียมากกว่า แม้ว่าเกือบทุกคำถามเขาจะตอบไปว่าไม่รู้ก็เถอะ แต่มันก็ยืนยันได้แล้วว่าบ้านที่คนตัวเล็กตั้งหน้าตั้งตาหนีและเกลียดแทบเป็นแทบตายนั้นไม่ได้น่ากลัวอย่างที่เจ้าตัวเข้าใจ  
  
  
ก็แค่การไม่เข้าใจกัน เพราะไม่ยอมพูดกันเท่านั้นเอง  
  
  
เหตุผลของผู้ใหญ่ที่เด็กไม่มีวันเข้าใจ  
  
  
โอโนะยืนส่งสองสามีภรรยาอยู่หน้าประตู เขายิ้มก่อนจะเอ่ยเสียงนุ่ม  
  
  
“รู้ไหมครับ สิ่งที่น่าเสียดายที่สุดที่คนเรากระทำ คือการยึดติดกับคำพูดที่ผูกด้วยโทสะมากจนเกินไป... สวัสดีครับ”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ยึดติดกับโทสะงั้นหรือ .. หึ น่าหัวเราะสิ้นดี คนที่มีตราบาปติดตัวแบบเขา ยังจะมีหน้าไปพูดคำพูดเท่ๆให้คนอื่นอีก   
  
  
มือเรียวหยิบกรอบรูปเดียวในบ้านมามอง ภาพวันวาน พ่อแม่น้องชายฉายชัดอยู่ตรงหน้า ก่อนจะจางลงเหมือนความทรงจำที่ทุกวันนี้ค่อยๆลบเลือนด้วยควันบุหรี่  
  
  
โอโนะเอี้ยวตัวขยี้บุหรี่ทิ้งลงถาด ก่อนจะเอนกายนอกแล้วหลับตาลง  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
.  
  
  
.  
  
  
.  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ประตูเหล็กถูกเปิดด้วยกุญแจสำรอง ไอเย็นของอากาศข้างนอกเล็ดลอดเข้ามาได้เพียงนิดเดียว คนเปิดก็รีบแทรกตัวหาไออุ่น ร่างบางฮัมเพลงถอดเครื่องกันหนาวแขวนเก็บไว้ตรงไม้ค้ำทางเดิน ก่อนจะหอบของเต็มสองมือเดินย่องๆเข้าไปในบ้าน  
  
  
วันนี้ซุปเปอร์ของบ้านจุนลดราคาของสดและแบ่งแจกจ่ายให้เด็กในร้านเอากลับไปเพราะหมดอายุ ทีแรกคาซึนาริไม่คิดว่าจะไปเปิดศึกแย่งชิงกับเขายังไง ถอดใจไปแล้วด้วยซ้ำว่าคงไม่ได้อะไรกลับบ้าน เพราะแต่ละผู้ท้าชิงต่างก็มีประสบการณ์แม่บ้านชั้นเอกทั้งนั้น แต่สุดท้ายเขาก็ได้อานิสงส์เส้นใหญ่จากลูกเจ้าของร้าน จุนให้จังหวะจัดของ ให้โอกาสคาซึนาริชี้เลือกสิ่งที่อยากได้แล้วจังกั๊กออกมา   
  
  
ไม่เช่นนั้นแกงกะหรี่ที่ตั้งใจจะทำให้คงไม่ได้เกิด  
  
  
คาซึนาริรู้สึกว่าบ้านเงียบ แต่เป็นเรื่องปกติที่คุณครูศิลปะจะนอนเฉยๆปล่อยเวลาผ่านไปวันๆ ถึงจะอยากบ่นเรื่องทำห้องอับด้วยกลิ่นบุหรี่ทั้งๆที่เขาเพิ่งทำความสะอาดไปเมื่อกลางวันนี้นักก็เถอะ แต่จะทำเป็นไม่สนใจไปก่อนก็ได้  
  
  
เด็กน้อยจัดการจุดเตาตั้งหม้อ ดูพักลักจำวิธีมาจากรายการทีวีตอนเช้า ตอนดูเขาสอนทำไมมันดูง่ายดายเหลือแสน แต่พอจะลงมือทำจริงกลับไม่รู้ว่าต้องเริ่มจากตรงไหน ..   
  
  
คาซึนาริตีหน้ายุ่งไป พลางอ่านสลากด้านหลังของกล่องใส่แกงกะหรี่สำเร็จรูป ก็พอค้นพบเงื่อนงำอยู่บ้าง ใช้เวลาไม่นานเด็กหัวไวก็เริ่มคุ้นเคยและคล่องแคล่วขึ้น เริ่มสนุกกับการทำอาหารเหมือนได้เล่นเกมใหม่ๆ   
  
  
“กลิ่นเหมือนแกงกะหรี่” จู่ๆลมหายใจร้อนก็มาป้วนเปี้ยนแถวท้ายทอย คนตัวเล็กสะดุ้งสุดตัว เกือบเผลอปล่อยทัพพีตกพื้น อยากจะหันกลับไปแหวแต่ก็ทำไม่ได้ เมื่อมือสองข้างของโอโนะเท้าเคาท์เตอร์กักเขาเอาไว้ทางอ้อม พื้นที่ให้ขยับตัวเลยมีไม่มากไปกว่าการเอี้ยวคอ  
  
  
“ตกใจหมด อย่าเล่นแบบนี้สิ ถ้าทำหม้อหกขึ้นมาใครจะเก็บ!”  
  
  
“เธอไง”  
  
  
“เซนเซย์!!!”  
  
  
“ว่าแต่แกงกะหรี่อะไร” ยังยื่นหน้าเข้ามาใกล้ พยายามชะเง้อดูในหม้อข้ามไหล่ลาดบาง คาซึนาริรู้สึกใจแกว่ง เหมือนลุกตุ้มนาฬิกาที่ลานใกล้หมด ประสาทการตอบสนองดูช้าไปถนัดเมื่อมีคุณครูเข้ามาปั่นหัวแบบนี้   
  
  
“เนื้อ กินเนื้อได้ใช่มั้ยฮะ” ดึงตัวเองกลับมาให้ปกติที่สุด ก่อจะขยับตัวออกไปข้างๆให้รู้ว่าตอนนี้โอโนะกำลังทำอะไร  
  
  
“อื้อ ชอบเลยล่ะ”   
  
  
“ห๊ะ??” เสียงใสอุทานออกมา ใจกระตุกอย่างรู้สาเหตุ และมันก็น่าอายจนแก้มใสขึ้นสีแดงไปถึงใบหู   
  
  
“ชอบไง? ใครๆก็ชอบแกงกะหรี่เนื้อไม่ใช่เหรอ?”  
  
  
...คาซึนาริรู้สึกอยากจะเอาหัวตัวเองจุ่มไปในหม้อแกงกะหรี่หนีอายให้รู้แล้วรู้รอดจริงๆ...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
.  
  
  
.  
  
  
.  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“กินได้แน่นะคาซึนาริ” เข้าครัวเสร็จตอนนี้ก็มาถึงขั้นตอนสำคัญที่สุดของการเปิดตัวครัวคาซึนาริ ร่างบางนั่งอยู่ตรงข้ามโอโนะ ระหว่ากลางพวกเขามีแกงกะหรี่สองจานส่งกลิ่นหอมเชิญชวนอยู่ แต่สภาพที่เห็นมันช่างดูไม่น่าลิ้มชิมรสเลยสักนิด เพราะเผลอเร่งไฟแรงไปหน่อยแกเลยออกจะไหม้สีเข้มเหมือนตม แทบมองไม่เห็นเครื่องที่ใส่ลงไปอย่างล้นหลาม  
  
  
“ไม่ตายหรอกน่า”  
  
  
“ถ้าตายล่ะ .. เธอรู้ไหมว่าฉันยังไม่ได้แต่งงาน ยังไม่ได้ทำอะไรอีกเยอะแยะ” โอโนะเขี่ยข้าวในจานไปมา เขาไม่ใช่คนเลือกกิน แต่เจอแบบนี้ก็นึกอยากเลือกขึ้นมาบ้างเหมือนกัน  
  
  
“ไม่กินก็ได้ ก็ทิ้งไป เดี๋ยวผมกินของผมเอง เซนเซย์จะได้มีอนาคตไว้หาเมียที่ถูกใจ ได้ทำอะไรในสิ่งที่อยาก!!” เสียงประชดประชัดฝีปากจัดจ้านกระแทกตะบันใส่หน้าโอโนะ พร้อมทั้งเอื้อมมือไปหยิบจานออก แต่ก็ถูกมือสากกร้านเรียวสวยฉวยเอาไว้ กดข้อมือวางจานลงที่เดิม  
  
  
“ฉันแค่หยอกเล่น เอาน่า ยังไงก็กินอยู่แล้วน่า” กลั้นใจตักคำแรกเข้าปากเพื่อรีบห้ามพายุก่อนที่จะทันได้เกิดให้เขาปวดหัว ปากบางได้รูปเคี้ยวคำโตพร้อมทั้งระบายยิ้มมากขึ้นเรื่อยๆ  
  
  
พ่อครัวมือใหม่ถึงขั้นกำช้อนกำส้อมลุ้นหน้าเครียดไปด้วย  
  
  
“อร่อยนี่นา ผิดกับหน้าตา แต่อร่อยเลยล่ะ” ยิ้มกว้างออกมาก่อนจะเอื้อมมือไปยีเรือนผมนิ่ม ร่างบางยิ้มรับ ไม่รู้สึกเก้อเขินอะไรอีกแล้ว  
  
  
“นี่แค่ครั้งแรกนะ วันหลังเซนเซย์จะต้องชมว่าฝีมือผมสามารถวัดกับร้านดังได้แน่ๆเลยคอยดู”  
  
  
“ฮ่ะๆ ไว้ถึงเวลานั้นเมื่อไหร่จะให้เธอมาอยู่ฟรีทำแกงกะหรี่ให้กินเลยอ่ะ”   
  
  
แคร้ง..  
  
  
มือไม้เปลี้ยเผลอปล่อยช้อนตกกระทบจาน ร่างบางอ้าปากค้าง ใบหน้าค่อยๆเปลี่ยนสีเป็นขวยเขิน ขณะที่โอโนะก็เริ่มรู้ตัวว่าพูดอะไรออกไปได้ชวนหวั่นไหวกับหัวใจของเขาเองเหลือเกิน  
  
  
ความเงียบมาเยือนอีกครั้งก้มหน้ากมตาจัดการอาหารตัวเองจนกระทั่งพร่องไปได้เกือบครึ่งก็เป็นโอโนะเองที่ทนไม่ไหว  
  
  
“ของพวกนี้เธอได้มาจากซุปเปอร์นั่นหรือ?” คาซึนาริเงยหน้ามาด้วยแววตาตื่นเต้น เหมือนเด็กที่นึกขึ้นได้ว่ามีเรื่องจะอวดผู้ปกครองเวลาทำอะไรสำเร็จ  
  
  
“อื้อ วันนี้ซุปเปอร์ของจุนคุงมีลดราคาล่ะ ผมก็อยากจะลองไปแย่งชิงกับแม่บ้านอยู่นะ แต่ทำไม่ได้หรอกเพราะเป็นลูกจ้าง ต้องรอของที่เหลือเตรียมโละแล้วก็หมดอายุวันนี้หลังปิดร้านนั่นแหละ” คาซึนาริพักหายใจ เหลือบมองโอโนะที่กินแกงกะหรี่ตรงหน้าเงียบๆ  
  
  
“แต่ว่าจุนคุงแอบช่วยผมล่ะ ตอนเราจัดของอยู่เค้าก็ถามว่าอยากได้อะไรก่อนไหม ผมก็เลยถามเขาว่าแกงกะหรี่ต้องใช้อะไรบ้าง จุนคุงเลยช่วยผมแอบกั๊กเอาไว้ในผ้ากันเปื้อนของจัดของ” พูดเสร็จก็หัวเราะคิกคักออกมาแก้มเต่ง เรื่องเล่าน่าสนใจไปได้สวย แต่คนตรงหน้านี่สิกลับตักกินไม่พูดไม่จาทั้งที่ตัวเองเป็นฝ่ายชวนคุยก่อนแท้ๆ   
  
  
“สนิทกับมัตสึโมโตะงั้นเหรอ”  
  
  
“เอ .. ไม่รู้สิ ผมน่ะสนิทกับเขานะ แต่ไม่รู้ว่าเขาจะสนิทกับผมหรือเปล่า ถ้าเหมาว่าสนิทกันเกิดไม่ใช่ผมก็หน้าแตกสิ”  
  
  
“แล้วคิดว่าเค้าเป็นคนยังไงล่ะ บางทีนิสัยก็เป็นตัวการนึงทำให้เรามั่นใจ” คาซึนาริทำท่าครุ่นคิด เลิกสนใจการกินแกงกะหรี่แล้วหันกลับไปนึกถึงจุนเต็มอัตราสูบ   
  
  
“ฮืมม ตอนแรกเค้าดูดุ อาจเป็นเพราะตากับคิ้วเค้าเข้ม แต่พอได้ทำความรู้จักกันก็เป็นคนแปลกๆ บางทีผมก็ไม่ค่อยเข้าใจว่าเค้ามีเหตุผลอะไรในหัว อย่างวันก่อนเจอเค้าโดยบังเอิญ เค้าก็ตามมาขึ้นรถไฟเดียวกับผม แต่ดันไม่ยอมออกมาส่งซะงั้น ..แปลกเนอะ” จู่ๆข้าวในปากก็กลืนยากขึ้นมาทันที โอโนะรู้ตัวว่านี้เป็นอารมณ์ไม่พอใจและมาจากสาเหตุใด เขาพยายามข่มใจถึงเรื่องราวที่เป็นไปไม่ได้ .. แม้จะยากแค่ไหน แต่ก็ดีกว่าหลวมตัวถลำลึกและกลับลำไม่ทัน  
  
  
... เขามีความรู้สึกให้คาซึนาริเกินกว่ามิตรภาพการเอื้อเฟื้อที่มีให้คนคนหนึ่งไปเสียแล้ว ... และเขาก็รู้ว่ามันจะต้องรุนแรงและบ้าคลั่งขึ้นแน่นอน  
  
  
อยากตัดไฟเสียแต่ต้นลมตอนนี้ ... แต่โอโนะรู้ดีว่ามันสายไป  
  
  
“....เป็นคนใจดีคนหนึ่งเลยล่ะ”  
  
  
 **“ใจดีกับเธอมากกว่าฉันอีกงั้นเหรอ”**  
  
  
เขาเงียบ ..เด็กตรงหน้าก็เงียบ   
  
  
หยุดไม่ได้เสียแล้ว ความรู้สึกฉับพลันที่ก่อตัวเป็นความเสน่หาอย่างบิดเบี้ยวผิดศีลธรรมนี้  
  
  
คาซึนาริก้มหน้างุด พยายามซ่อนรอยยิ้มที่พยายามสั่งร่างกายให้ตีหน้าเฉยเท่าไหร่ก็ไม่เป็นผล ทำไมถึงได้รู้สึกตื้นตันไปหมดหัวใจแบบนี้กันนะ   
  
  
มือเล็กเขี่ยแกงกะหรี่ในจานไปมาแก้ใจเต้นตูมๆ แต่ก็เหมือนขุดระเบิดเวลาให้มันระเบิดเร็วขึ้น เมื่อไปเจอแครอทที่อุตริตัดเป็นรูปหัวใจในจานตัวเอง  
  
  
ส้อมจิ้มตรงกลาง หมุนกลับมาให้เห็นเป็นรูปหัวใจ ก่อนจะเงยหน้าขึ้นสบตาคุณครูศิลปะที่นั่งทำหน้ากระอักกระอวนสำนึกผิด “เซนเซย์ อ้าปากสิ อ้า” แล้วก็ทำตามอย่างว่าง่าย  
  
  
คาซึนาริเลิกคิดที่จะกลั้นยิ้มอีกต่อไปแล้ว เขายิ้มจนรู้สึกได้ถึงแก้มที่ชาไปด้วยความสุข เมื่อที่เห็นใบหน้าโอโนะเปลี่ยนไปแบบที่ไม่เคยเห็นตอนรู้ว่าสิ่งที่ป้อนให้คือแครอทรูปหัวใจ ..  
  
  
“ทำตัวเป็นคนแก่ใจน้อยไปได้ กรุณากับผมขนาดนี้ จะไปมีใครใจดีกว่าเซนเซย์ได้อีกล่ะ เติมข้าวอีกมั้ยฮะ เดี๋ยวผมไปตักให้” พูดรัวๆเร็วๆ หยิบจานโอโนะหนีเข้าไปในครัว แบบที่ไม่ต้องรอให้ตอบคำถามกันเลยเชียว


	8. [7]

ปิดเทอมฤดูหนาวใกล้จะหมดลง..  
  
  
  
คาซึนารินอนกลิ้งอ่านการ์ตูนหัวเราะคิกคักบนพื้นพรม ในขณะที่เจ้าของบ้านนั่งสูบบุหรี่ดูทีวีไปเงียบๆ   
  
  
  
“ฮ่า ฮ่า ฮ่า” จู่ๆเสียงหัวเราะเล็กแหลมก็ดังลั่น ทำเอาคนแก่สะดุ้งตกใจ แล้วหันกลับไปมองเด็กมีปัญหาก็พบว่าเจ้าตัวทำหน้าปั้นจิ้มปั้นเจ๋ออายๆกับเสียงหัวเราะที่ระเบิดออกไปมองเขา “แห่ะๆ มันตลกอ่ะ ขอโทษฮะ”  
  
  
  
“จะเปิดเทอมแล้วการบ้านฤดูหนาวทำกับเขาบ้างหรือยัง” โอโนะส่ายหน้าทั้งขันทั้งระอากับเด็ก เขาขยี้บุหรี่ทิ้งก่อนจะลดตัวลงไปนอนข้างๆ ชะเง้ออ่านการ์ตูนในมือเด็กน้อยด้วย เพื่อพิสูจน์ความขำ  
  
  
  
“ทำเสร็จแล้วฮะ ไว้ใจเถอะระดับคาซึนาริซะอย่าง” หัวเราะคิกคักออกมา โอโนะเอื้อมมือขึ้นไปช่วยพลิกหน้าต่อไปเมื่อลองอ่านดูจึงรู้ว่ามันสนุกสมกับที่คาซึนาริว่า  
  
  
  
เขานอนอ่านการ์ตูนเล่มเดียวกันเงียบๆ มีแต่เสียงพลิกกระดาษเท่านั้นที่บอกว่าห้องนี้มีคนอาศัยอยู่ พลิกหน้าแล้วหน้าเล่าจนจบเล่ม คนตัวเล็กก็ลดแขนลงด้วยความเมื่อย ร่างบางพลิกตะแคงข้าง คว้าหมอนแถวนั้นมากอด แต่ก็ต้องสะดุ้งเมื่อน้ำหนักขาที่โอโนะพาดทิ้งมาตรงสะโพก  
  
  
  
“หนักกก” ร้องโวยวายหัวสั่นหัวคลอน พักนี้คุณครูศิลปะชักหนักข้อ เดี๋ยวก็เอาเท้ามาพาดเขาบ้างล่ะ บางครั้งก็ทำเหมือนเห็นเขาเป็นหมอนข้าง ชอบให้เขาโวยวาย แล้วตัวเองก็หัวเราะชอบใจ  
  
  
  
ร่างบางดิ้นให้หลุดจากขาแข็ง ก่อนจะเอาคืนโดยการพาดกลับ แต่โอโนะก็ใช่ว่าจะยอม บิดหลบพาดสู้ จนกลายเป็นสงครามพาดขาย่อมๆที่ผู้ได้รับชัยชนะก็คือคนที่มีขาแข็งแรงกว่า  
  
  
  
คาซึนารินอนหอบศิโรราบให้คนแก่กว่าให้ตัวเองเป็นที่พาดเท้าอย่างจำนน  
  
  
  
“นี่ .. วันก่อนพ่อแม่เธอมาหาล่ะ” เสียงนุ่มจริงจังขึ้นมาทันที จังหวะเดียวกับคาซึนาริเกร็งร่างขึ้นมาเมื่อได้ยินเรื่องของพ่อกับแม่ โอโนะจ้องต้นคอที่ไม่บอกอะไรนอกจากความนิ่ง แล้วเลือกที่จะพูดต่อ “เขาไม่ได้มาตามเธอกลับหรอกนะ แค่ถามสารทุกข์สุขดิบเท่านั้นแหละ”  
  
  
  
“เหรอฮะ”  
  
  
  
“ฉันบอกความจริงไปนะ” ร่างบางเกร็งขึ้นอย่างเห็นได้ชัด โอโนะอยากเอื้อมมือไปกระชากไหล่ ดึงร่างเล็กมากอดแน่นๆ เผื่อจะช่วยแบ่งเบาเรื่องในใจออกไปได้บ้าง แต่ทั้งหมดก็ทำได้เพียงแค่คิด “ฉันบอกว่าเธอกับฉันเป็นลูกศิษย์กัน ที่ช่วยก็เพราะสงสาร”  
  
  
  
คาซึนาริหันกลับมาประจันหน้ารวดเร็ว เร็วชนิดที่ว่าไม่มีเวลาให้ตกใจกับระยะห่างที่ไกลกันแค่เฉียดจมูกกั้น มองลึกเข้าไปในตาโอโนะ ไม่มีอะไรอยู่นอกจากความจริง  
  
  
  
“อยากให้ผมกลับไปเหรอ” เสียงเรียบถามขึ้น ฟังดูก็รู้ว่าคงกำลังพยายามแค่ไหนที่จะไม่ร้องไห้ โอโนะจ้องดวงตาคู่สวยแดงช้ำไปด้วยความน้อยใจ อยากตะโกนออกไปเหลือเกินว่าไม่ใช่ เขาไม่ได้หมายความว่าอย่างนั้นสักนิด   
  
  
  
“ไม่มีที่ไหนอยู่แล้วดีไปกว่าครอบครัวหรอกนะ”  
  
  
  
“ผมอยู่กับเซนเซย์แล้วมีความสุข” ปากบางเม้นแน่น เปลือกตาหลุบลงแล้วเบิกขึ้นใหม่สบตาเขา ระยิบระยับเปี่ยมไปด้วยความรู้สึก “..มากกว่าบ้านหลังนั้น”  
  
  
  
“เธอไม่ได้มีความสุขที่อยู่กับฉัน เธอแค่มีความสุขที่ได้เอาแต่ใจตัวเอง เห็นพวกเขาตกอยู่ในภาวะลำบาก” วูบหนึ่งที่เขาคิดว่าคนตัวเล็กต้องร้องไห้แน่ๆ คำพูดกรีดใจที่พูดออกไปแน่วแน่นั้น กระทั่งเขาเองก็ยังรุ้สึก แต่ทว่าเสียงออดหน้าบ้านก็ดังกู้วิกฤติความกระอักกระอวนนี้ คาซึนาริเป็นคนลุกขึ้นแล้วเดินไปเปิดประตู  
  
  
  
“ครับ” ทันทีที่เห็นแขกมาเยือน ก็แทบจะปิดประตูใส่หน้าทันที แต่ทว่ามือของคุณพ่อมากั้นเอาไว้ ต่อให้โมโหโทโสแค่ไหนก็ไม่มีทางทำร้ายได้หรอก “มาทำไม” ตวัดเสียงห้วนห้าวเลิกล้มที่จะปิดประตูก็ตอนโอโนะเดินตามมาทีหลัง เปิดให้กว้างกว่าเดิมและเชื้อเชิญสามีภรรยานิโนะมิยะเข้าบ้าน  
  
  
  
“เอาน้ำชามาสิ” เดินเข้ามากระซิบเสียงเรียบ ขณะที่คนตัวเล็กยืนกอดอกหน้าบูดบึ้งอยู่ในห้องครัว พ่อกับแม่นั่งอยู่โซฟาหน้าทีวี ไม่ได้หันมาสนใจเขาสักนิด  
  
  
  
ถอนหายใจหงุดหงิดออกมา แต่ก็เดินไปชงชาเงียบๆ   
  
  
  
แคร้ง!   
  
  
  
ร่างบากกระแทกแก้วน้ำลงบนโต๊ะกระจก กริยาที่ผู้ใหญ่สามคนลงขันกันว่าน่าจับมาหวดก้นให้ลาย เผื่อนิสัยแย่ๆนี่จะออกไปจากตัวบ้าง  
  
  
  
“คาซึ” แม่เป็นคนเอ่ยเสียงพูดก่อน ครู่หนึ่งที่ขอบตาร้อนผ่าวเหมือนไฟลวก รู้ตัวดีว่าคิดถึงมากแค่ไหน แต่ทิฐิค้ำคอมันก็แข็งเหมือนรั้วเหล็ก  
  
  
  
“แขกคุณนี่ ดูแลไปเองแล้วกัน ผมไปทำการบ้านล่ะ!” กระแทกเสียงใส่คุณครูศิลปะแบบหงุดหงิดเต็มที ก่อนจะเดินปึงปังเข้าห้องนอนล็อกประตูไป   
  
  
  
“คาซึนาริ! เดี๋ยวสิ! ไหนบอกว่าทำการบ้านเสร็จแล้วไง” หมุนลูกบิดประตูทั้งที่รู้ว่ายังไงก็ถูกล็อกกลอนไว้ โอโนะทุบประตูอยู่หลายครั้ง  
  
  
  
“ยังไม่เสร็จ! ผมนึกขึ้นได้ว่าลืมทำวิชานึง”   
  
  
  
“โอโนะซัง .. โอโนะซังพอเถอะ ฉันก็ไม่ได้มาหาเขาหรอก” คุณแม่เองก็ทิฐิสูงเยี่ยงหอคอยงาช้างเหลือเกิน โอโนะโค้งขอโทษให้ด้วยความรู้สึกไม่รู้ว่าจะลากคาซึนาริมาดุต่อหน้า หรือด้วยความรู้สึกอย่างอื่น เขาเดินไปนั่งบนพื้นหน้าโต๊ะใกล้ๆกัน  
  
  
  
“แค่มาดูเท่านั้นแหละ .. แข็งแรงมีอารมณ์โมโหแบบนี้ได้ก็วางใจแล้ว” คุณแม่เปรยออกมาเสียงเรียบเบา โอโนะถอนหายใจ นึกกระอักกระอวนและหงุดหงิด   
  
  
  
ลงเป็นลูกเขาหน่อย จะลากคอออกมาแล้วคุยกันให้รู้เรื่องรู้ราวเลย  
  
  
  
“ตอนนี้ที่ครอบครัวก็มีปัญหาระหว่างญาติกันเอง...” คุณพ่อเป็นฝ่ายเปิดปากพูดออกมาก่อน โอโนะมองชายตรงหน้า แล้วขอลงความเห็นว่าคาซึนาริไม่ได้เค้าคราวของคุณพ่อมาเลยสักนิด นิสัยหรือหน้าตาก็ดี ดูจะต่างไปหมด “ขอโทษทีนะที่พูดเรื่องแบบนี้ แต่คุณเองก็ไม่รังเกียจจะรับฟังใช่ไหม”  
  
  
  
โอโนะยักไหล่ ก่อนจะเดาะบุหรี่มาสูบ   
  
  
  
“ไม่ครับ เล่าเถอะ ผมว่าพวกคุณสองคนดูแย่กว่าเมื่อวานนั้น บุหรี่ไหมครับ?” ยื่นให้ด้วยความเอื้ออารีย์ พ่อนิโนะมิยะรับไปจุด  
การพูดคุยเป็นไปอย่างหนักหน่วง โอโนะเองก็พลอยรู้สึกตึงไปด้วย ด้วยไม่เคยเจอเรื่องการเมืองภายในครอบครัวแบบนี้ เขามีชีวิตอยู่มาท่ามกลางความรักคนละแบบ  
  
  
  
เขาโตมาแบบซื่อตรง ได้พูดในสิ่งที่คิด อยากทำก็จะทำ ให้อิสระกับหัวใจของตัวเอง ขณะที่ครอบครัวคนตรงหน้า ด้วยความที่เป็นครอบครัวใหญ่ กิจการใหญ่ การเติบโตมาอย่างซื่อตรงและอิสระ ก็ดูเหมือนจะเป็นการทำร้ายภูมิคุ้มกัน   
  
  
  
สังคมจอมปลอม การเมืองภายใน แรงกดดัน ความอาฆาต แค่เพียงคิดว่าเด็กนั่นต้องใช้ชีวิตแบบไหน เขาก็รู้สึกหน่วงหัวใจแบบแปลกๆ  
  
  
  
ความรักของนิโนะมิยะ เหมือนการยื่นโล่ให้กำบัง ไม่ใช่สอนให้เอาตัวรอด   
  
  
  
ชั่วโมงน้ำชาของผู้ใหญ่ยามบ่ายแก่ๆหมดไปพร้อมกับบุหรี่ที่หมดซอง ขี้บุหรี่กองสุดท้ายถูกถมลงบนถาด พอดีกับที่แม่ของนิโนะมิยะหยิบบางอย่างออกมาจากกระเป๋า  
  
  
  
ซองขนาดใหญ่กว่าธนบัตรถูกเลื่อนมาตรงหน้า โอโนะรู้ว่าข้างในนั้นคือเงินจำนวนไม่น้อย  
  
  
  
“เราพอจะรู้แล้วว่าคุณเป็นคนแบบไหน เพราะฉะนั้นเงินนี้เราจะไม่บอกว่าให้เป็นค่าเหนื่อย ค่าฝากอะไรกับคุณหรอกนะ แต่มันคือเงินที่เอาไว้ให้คาซึ .. อย่างน้อยผ่านช่วงนี้ไปได้ ... อาจเห็นแก่ตัว ..แต่ก็ขอฝากลูกไว้กับคุณสักพัก”   
  
  
  
“ก็ได้ ผมจะรับเงินนี้ไว้ แต่ทว่าผมจะไม่ให้แกจนกว่าแกจะกลับตัวกลับใจกลับบ้านนะ พวกคุณตกลงไหม” เห็นหน้าสองคนตรงหน้าวิตกกังวล โอโนะก็ผ่อนยิ้มอ่อนโยนออกมา “ตอนนี้แกเริ่มทำไบท์ อีกอย่างหมอนั่นต้องโวยวายเอาเงินเผาทิ้งแน่ๆถ้ารู้ว่าพวกคุณให้มา”  
  
  
  
พ่อแม่นิโนะมิยะหลุดขำออกมา เป็นครั้งแรกที่โอโนะได้เห็นสีหน้าที่ไร้การปรุงแต่ง ดูธรรมดาเข้าใจง่ายเหมือนคนแบบเขา  
“เหมือนคุณนั่นแหละ” พ่อนิโนะมิยะพูดออกมาพลางยื่นมือมาให้คุณแม่ ช่วยดึงให้ลุกขึ้น   
  
  
  
“แน่ล่ะสิ” โอโนะพลอยหัวเราะตามไปด้วย เขายืนขึ้นแล้วเดินไปส่งสองสามีภรรยาที่หน้าประตูบ้าน “กลับแล้วนะคะ”  
  
  
  
“ถ้าคิดถึงลูกชายก็แวะมาแล้วกันนะครับ ผมก็จะพยายามตะล่อมแกให้กลับบ้าน” หัวใจรู้สึกโหวงเหวง .. แต่มันก็เป็นหน้าที่ที่เขาต้องทำ อาจสมัครใจรักใคร่ถูกคอ แต่ที่ที่ดีที่สุดสำหรับเด็กก็คือพ่อแม่  
  
  
  
ประตูปิดแล้ว .. ความเงียบคืนตัวเข้ามาในห้อง  
  
  
  
ฤดูหนาวที่ช่วงเวลากลางคืนมาเยือนไวกว่าที่คิด .. ห้องทั้งห้องก็กลืนไปด้วยความมืดมิดเสียแล้ว  
  
  
  
แสงไฟจากการแง้มเปิดประตูห้องนอนลอดออกมา ขณะที่เขากำลังเอื้อมมือไปเปิดไฟในห้อง  
  
  
  
ใบหน้าหวานชะโงกโผล่มาแค่เสี้ยว ดูก็รู้ว่าแอบฟังอยู่ตลอดการสนทนา ไม่งั้นดวงตาคู่สวยคงไม่สำนึกผิดแบบนี้  
  
  
  
“กลับไปแล้วเหรอ”  
  
  
  
“อืม ออกมาได้แล้ว หิวข้าวมั้ย” ร่างบางส่ายหน้าวืด เดินออกมาจากห้อง  
  
  
  
“เซนเซย์หิวแล้วเหรอ นั่งรอก่อนนะ วันนี้ผมทอดคาราเกะกับผัดผักให้แล้วกัน”  
  
  
  
ทั้งห้องคืนสู่ความเงียบอีกครั้ง มีเพียงเสียงแคร้งคร้างในครัวเท่านั้นที่บอกความเคลื่อนไหม กลิ่นหอมของซอสที่ผัดรวมกับน้ำมัน ทำให้อดไม่ได้ที่จะเดินเข้าไปหาต้นตอของกลิ่น  
  
  
  
ร่างบางหันหลังให้ เขาก็เท้ามือกับขอบอีกข้างของเตาแล้วยื่นหน้าข้ามไหล่มองดู  
  
  
  
“ฝีมือพัฒนาขึ้นนี่” คาซึนาริสะดุ้ง ตกใจกับความใกล้ที่พอจะหันกลับไปคุยด้วย ก็รับรู้ว่าปากจะเฉียดแก้มโอโนะอยู่แล้ว  
  
  
  
“ของธรรมด๊า คาซึนาริซะอย่าง” เสตามองไปทางอื่น พยายามจดจ่ออยู่กับอาหารที่กำลังทำ ไม่วอกแวกกับไอร้อนที่คุณครูศิลปะเผื่อแผ่ให้ นึกภาวนาให้ใจบ้าๆนี่ลดเสียงเต้นลงเสียที  
  
  
  
แรงกดของน้ำหนังที่วางบนไหล่ทำให้คาซึนาริตัวเกร็ง โอโนะสูงกว่าเขาไม่มาก ตัวใหญ่กว่าเขาไม่มาก แต่ทำไมถึงได้รู้สึกราวกับถูกคุกคามจนไม่อาจขยับตัวได้ขนาดนี้กันนะ  
  
  
  
“คือ... เซนเซย์..ใกล้ไปหรือเปล่า” โอโนะขำพรืด เขาผละออกห่างมานิดก่อนจะขยี้เรือนผมดกดำอย่างเอ็นดูแล้วเดินไปหยิบจานเปล่ามาช่วยคาซึนาริเทผัดผักที่ปรุงเสร็จกลิ่นเย้ายวนกระเพาะลงจานแล้วนำไปวางบนโต๊ะ  
  
  
  
เขาช่วยคนตัวเล็กจัดโต๊ะอาหาร พลางนึกขำกับพฤติกรรมตัวเองอยู่ไม่น้อย ทั้งที่ปกติแค่เบนโตะที่แวะซื้อตามสถานีกับเบียร์กระป๋องสองกระป๋องก็พอแล้ว แต่พักหลังมานี้ชักชินกับการต้องจัดเตรียมโต๊ะ นั่งกินมันอย่างถูกสุขลักษณะโดยมีคาซึนาริปั้นหน้าจิ้มลิ้มบ่นเรื่องรายวัน  
  
  
  
 **-ปิ๊บ ปิ๊บ ปิ๊บ-**  
  
  
  
เสียงโทรศัพท์เครื่องน้อยลั่นอยู่ไม่ไกล โอโนะละมือจากการชงชาเดินหามันอยู่ทั่วห้อง ก่อนจะพบว่าต้นตอของเสียงซุกซ่อนอยู่ใต้หมอน แต่หาใช่โทรศัพท์ของเขาไม่  
  
  
  
“โทรศัพท์เธอน่ะคาซึนาริ” หยิบแล้วเดินถือเครื่องมือสื่อสารที่กำลังสั่นลั่นเข้าไปใกล้ คนตัวเล็กหันกลับมาขณะที่มือยังแช่อยู่ในอ่างล้างจาน เพื่อทำความสะอาดกระทะ  
  
  
  
“ชวยรับแล้วแนบหูผมหน่อยสิ มือผมเปียกไม่อยากจับอ่ะ” โอโนะทำตามอย่างเงียบๆ นึกสงสัยในเบอร์ที่ไม่ได้บบันทึกเอาไว้  
  
  
  
“ครับ นิโนะมิยะครับ” คนตัวเล็กกรอกเสียงลงไป คุณครูศิลปะช่วยแนบโทรศัพท์ทาบหู ชั่วขณะหนึ่งที่รู้สึกได้ว่าคนตรงหน้าตัวเกร็งขึ้นมาอย่างชัดเจน  
  
  
  
มือบางมือถือกระทะไว้ปล่อยมันกระแทกอ่างอะลูมิเนียมดังเคร้ง แต่เสียงดังเลือนลั่นนั่นก็หาได้ทำให้คนเด็กกว่าสะดุ้งหรือกล่าวขอโทษไม่ และบางทีคงไม่รู้ตัวเสียด้วยซ้ำกว่าทำของหลุดมือ  
  
  
  
 _“ไม่จริงใช่ไหม?”_ เสียงเบาหวิวลอดจากปากบาง ไหล่ลาดตรงหน้าสั่นสะท้าน ขณะที่เขานึกเป็นห่วงกำลังเอื้อมมือไปแตะและพลิกหันกลับมา คนตัวเล็กก็แผดเสียงร้องออกมาเสียลั่น เป็นเสียงร้องที่บอกถึงความเจ็บปวดสิ้นหวังแบบที่เคยคุ้นมาจนชวนให้ไขสันหลังเย็นวาบ เสียงกรีดร้องยาวนานจนเหมือนดึงเอาหัวใจออกมาย่ำยีนอกกาย ก่อนจะหมดสติล้มหงายหลังทันควัน  
  
  
  
“คาซึนาริ!!!” โทรศัพท์ร่วงตกลงพื้นพรม เพราะเสียมือทั้งสองข้างมาประคองร่างคนหมดสติ โอโนะยอบตัวรับร่างไร้สติเอาไว้พาดบนหน้าขา ขณะที่มือก็พยายามเขย่าเรียกเจ้าตัวให้ตื่นขึ้นมา แต่ลูกศิษย์หัวดื้อของเขาก็นอนนิ่งหน้าซีดราวกับกระดาษจนน่าใจหาย  
  
  
  
“ขอโทษนะคะ คุณคะ เป็นอย่างไรบ้างคะ” ปลายสายจากโทรศัพท์ดังแทรกมาในความเงียบ โอโนะได้ยินเสียงเพียงลางๆจึงหยิบมันมาคุยต่อ  
  
  
  
“ครับ? คาซึนาริหมดสติไปแล้วครับ ไม่ทราบว่าจะ...”  
  
  
  
“ข่าวร้ายมักก่อเอฟเฟคกับญาติคนไข้แบบนั้นค่ะ พาแกไปนอนในสภาพที่หายใจได้สะดวกนะคะ”  
  
  
  
“เกิดอะไรขึ้นครับ” โอโนะกลั้นใจถามออกไปด้วยใจที่แกว่งไกวไปด้วยลางสังหรณ์แห่งการสูญเสีย เขาเพียงต้องการคำพูดที่ดีกว่าความสิ้นหวัง แม้ว่าสิ่งนั้นจะคือคำปดก็ตาม  
  
  
  
“เมื่อหนึ่งชั่วโมงก่อนเกิดอุบัติเหตุรถยนต์เสียหลักชนเสาไฟฟ้า ผู้ประสบเหตุคือคุณนิโนะมิยะทั้งสองท่าน .. เสียชีวิต ณ ที่เกิดเหตุค่ะ”


	9. [8]

_“แค่ก” เสียงเล็กแหลมไอค่อนแค่นออกมา มือเล็กบางก็เผลอปล่อยส้อมลงพื้นเพราะต้องรีบยกมาปิดปาก  
  
  
  
“เป็นหวัดหรือไง” เสียงผู้หญิงดังมาจากฝั่งตรงข้ามของโต๊ะ เด็กน้อยยังไอออกมาไม่หยุด  
  
  
  
“เปล่าซักหน่อย สำลักแค่นั้นแหละฮะ!” รีบตอบกลับมาเลิกลัก เพราะกลัวการถูกบังคับให้กินยาที่แสนเกลียดตามประสาเด็กอวดดี  
  
  
  
“แค่ก! แค่ก!!” แต่ทว่าอาการสำลักที่คิดกลับไม่หยุดอย่างที่ควรเป็น ซ้ำร้ายยังรุนแรงมากขึ้นจนเด็กน้อยนั่งตัวงออยู่บนเก้าอี้ใหญ่  
  
  
  
“คาซึนาริ!” ก่อนที่จะร่วงจนตกเก้าอี้ มืออบอุ่นของผู้หญิงที่เขาพยายามต่อต้านก็โอบรับเอาไว้ได้ทัน ร่างเด็กน้อยไอโขลกจนตัวแดงหน้าแดงไปหมด ลมหายใจติดขัดขาดห้วงหนักไปเรื่อยๆ  
  
  
  
“คาซึ! คาซึ!!” ... และก็เหมือนโลกหยุดหมุนไปทันตา_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เปลือกตาหนักๆพยายามฝืนลืมขึ้น ฝ้าสีหม่นเป็นสิ่งแรกที่ประทับเข้าดวงตา เขากะพริบไล่คราบน้ำตาที่เกาะพราวอยู่รอบๆ ก่อนจะพยายามยันตัวขึ้น  
  
  
  
มือที่ช่วยพยุงวางทาบบนแผ่นหลัง ทำให้รู้สึกตัวว่าไม่ได้อยู่ตัวคนเดียว ใบหน้าสวยหันกลับไปมอง ก็เห็นใบหน้าของโอโนะ แต่ทว่ามีร่องรอยของความเสียใจ  
  
  
  
“เธอเป็นลม รู้ตัวหรือเปล่า” นัยน์ตากลมใสสบมองโอโนะซื่อๆ ก่อนจะก้มลงมองเสื้อตัวเองที่ถูกปลดกระดุมให้หายใจโล่งขึ้น  
  
  
  
“ผมแพ้ถั่วลิสงเหรอ?” รับน้ำอุ่นมาดื่ม ก่อนจะขยับให้โอโนะมานั่งข้างๆ มือที่ช่วยลูบอยู่บนหลังทำให้รู้สึกอ้างว้างขึ้นมาถนัดตา “อ่า .. ไม่ใช่สินะ เมื่อกี้คงฝันไป ฝันถึงตอนเด็กๆแพ้ถั่วลิสงจนเกือบตาย ... ฝันถึงแม่...”   
  
  
  
“....” มือที่ลูบหลังให้หยุดลง พร้อมๆกับร่างกายคนเด็กกว่าที่แข็งเกร็งขึ้นมาทันที  
  
  
  
“แม่ ... พ่อ...” ปากเล็กบางพึมพำออกมา เรื่องราวก่อนหน้าที่หมดสติประดังประเดไหลบ่าเข้ามาเหมือนห้วงของความเศร้าที่ไม่อาจกักเก็บเอาไว้ พังทลายราวเขื่อนที่ไม่อาจทัดทานกระแสน้ำได้อีก  
  
  
  
“... นึกออกแล้วใช่ไหม” มือที่ลูบหลังเลื่อนมาประคองแก้มใส ใบหน้าสวยตอนนี้ซีดลงจนน่ากลัว   
  
  
  
“เรื่องจริงเหรอฮะ...” นัยน์ตาสีน้ำตาลสั่นไหว มองใบหน้าโอโนะอย่างหมดสิ้นความหวัง ปากซีดเซียวสั่นระริก นึกสรรหาคำพูดใดๆไม่ออก กระทั่งวิธีหายใจตอนนี้ก็คล้ายจะลืมไปสิ้น  
  
  
  
“เสียใจด้วยนะ” มือข้างที่ว่างเลื่อนไปกุมมือคาซึนาริเอาไว้ ถ่ายทอดความอุ่นให้กับมือเย็นเฉียบราวกับชีวิตที่เคยมีเหือดหาย  
ร่างบางนิ่ง เหมือนถูกหยุดเวลาเอาไว้เพียงเท่านี้ ติดแต่ตอนนี้ไม่ได้หมดสติไปเหมือนคราวก่อน  
  
  
  
“ไหวไห...”  
  
  
  
มือที่ถูกกุมเอาไว้สลัดทิ้งทันที คาซึนาริหุนหันลุกขึ้น ลุกลี้ลุกลนเหมือนคนบ้าคลั่ง โอโนะทำได้แต่เพียงตามไล่หลังไปให้กระชั้นที่สุด ร่างบางรีบวิ่งเข้าห้องน้ำ ก่อนจะทรุดลงหน้าโถชักโครกหมดเรียวแรง  
  
  
  
โก่งตัวคายของที่อยู่ในกระเพาะออกมาจนหมดสิ้น ท่าทีรุนแรงทรมานเหมือนร่างกายบอบบางถูกฉีกทึ้งเป็นริ้วๆยิ่งบีบคั้นหัวใจโอโนะให้เจ็บปวด  
  
  
  
เขาทรุดตัวลงข้างๆ ประคองร่างกายของคาซึนาริที่ไม่ตอบสนองอะไรนอกจากความสิ้นหวังเอาไว้ไม่ให้ล้มพับ มือพยายามช่วยลูบไล่ลูบหลังปลอบประโลม  
  
  
  
“ฮึ่ก .. ฮือ” ใบหน้าน่ารักแทบจะมุดลงไปกับโถ เกือบดึงเอาไว้ไม่ทัน มือเรียวกร้านรั้งหน้าผากนูน ก่อนจะจับเงยขึ้นให้หายใจได้สะดวก พลางช่วยเช็ดคราบอาเจียนที่เปราะไปเกือบทั่วใบหน้าอย่างเบามือที่สุด  
  
  
  
“หายใจลึกๆ จะร้องก็ร้องออกมาเลย” สิ้นคำแค่นั้น ร่างคนเด็กกว่าก็สั่นเทาไปด้วยความโศกเศร้าอย่างที่ไม่เคยเจอ  
ความเจ็บปวดรวดร้าวของความสูญเสีย  
  
  
  
.... โอโนะเข้าใจดี และตอนนี้เขาก็อยากจะส่งผ่านความจริงใจ กำลังใจทั้งหมดที่มีให้คนตัวเล็กก้าวผ่านมันไปให้ได้  
  
  
  
สองมือประคองไหล่ช่วยดึงขึ้นยืนอย่างทุลักทุเล เมื่อคาซึนาริไม่ตอบสนองอย่างเต็มใจนัก โอโนะพามานั่งที่โต๊ะกินข้าว ก่อนจะเดินไปรินน้ำมาวางเอาไว้ตรงหน้า  
  
  
  
“กลั้วปากก่อน อย่าเพิ่งดื่มนะเดี๋ยวเธอจะคลื่นไส้อีก” บอกอย่างอ่อนโยน พร้อมทั้งจ่อถังขยะรองให้คายน้ำออกมา คาซึนาริทำตามอย่างไร้สติ เหมือนตุ๊กตาไขลานที่ใกล้พังเต็มทน  
  
  
  
โอโนะเอื้อมผ้าเช็ดหน้าชุบน้ำไปเช็ดคราบตามริมฝีปากให้แผ่วเบา คาซึนาริเลิกร้องไห้แล้ว แต่ตาบวมช้ำก็ยังเลื่อนลอยไม่ยอมสบตาเขา หรือบอกความรู้สึกใดๆ  
  
  
  
“จะไปไหม .. โรงพยาบาลน่ะ” เสียงสะอื้นดังลอดออกจากริมฝีปากแดงฉ่ำสั่นระริก คนเด็กกว่าพยักหน้า ไร้คำพูดใดๆออกมาสิ้นเชิง  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _กลิ่นกำยานยังติดอยู่ปลายจมูก_  
  
  
  
... เกลียด  
  
  
  
เพราะมันเป็นกลิ่นที่มาพร้อมกับการลาจาก  
  
  
  
น้ำตา .. ยังคงไหลต่อเนื่องราวกับสายฝนปลายฤดูร้อน ผิดกันตรงที่ฟ้าหลังฝนของเขาไม่มีวันสดใสได้อีกแล้ว  
  
  
ไม่มีอีกแล้ว..  
  
  
แค่ความเข้าใจกันครั้งสุดท้ายก็ไม่มี  
  
  
แค่โอกาสได้สัมผัสถึงความรักครั้งสุดท้ายก็ไม่มี  
  
  
“โอกาสสุดท้ายสำหรับล่ำลาญาติ ถ้าเสร็จเรียบร้อยแล้วจะทำการเผาแล้วนะครับ” เสียงของคนให้บริการสถานที่ฌาปนกิจไม่สามารถทำให้คาซึนาริที่ยืนมองโลงไหวติงได้เลย ร่างบอบบางอยู่ในชุดดำสนิทตัดกับผิวที่ซีดเซียวจนดูเหมือนพร้อมจะกลืนหายเข้าไปในความมืดมิดหากไม่จับมือเอาไว้ให้มั่นคง  
  
  
  
โอโนะแตะไหล่บาง ก่อนจะออกแรงดึงสติกลับมาสู่ร่าง  
  
  
  
“ฉันจะรออยู่ข้างนอกนะ” เสียงกระซิบสุดท้ายก่อนน้ำหนักบนไหล่จะจางหายไป คนตัวเล็กผวาเฮือก ป่ายมือไปดึงเสื้อโอโนะเอาไว้ หน้าตาเลิกลักเหมือนเด็กถูกพ่อแม่ทิ้งเวลาดื้องอน ปากแดงสดสั่นระริกพยายามเค้นคำพูดออกมาแต่ก็ยากเกินกว่าจะทำได้ในเวลานี้ เพียงแต่โอโนะเองก็เข้าใจ  
  
  
  
โอโนะยืนเงียบๆอยู่ข้างๆ ขณะที่คนเด็กกว่าก็ไม่ได้ทำในสิ่งที่ต่างไป การล่ำลาครั้งสุดท้าย คือการมองโลงนิ่งๆด้วยหัวใจที่แหลกสลายจนหลงทางในการดำเนินชีวิต   
  
  
  
ความหดหู่ ความหวาดกลัว ความทุกข์ตรม เหมือนเป็นเงามืดที่กำลังกลืนกินแสงสว่างอย่างช้าๆ แสงสว่างที่ควรจะต้องเปล่งประกายต่อไปในอนาคต  
  
  
  
แสงสว่างเช่นวันวานนั้นที่ควรจะต้องเปล่งประกายเช่นกัน  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
  
  
“ดื่มอะไรไหม?” คาซึนาริหย่อนตัวลงนั่งที่ห้องรับรองอย่างเหนื่อยล้า ท่ามกลางบรรดาญาติที่รออยู่ก่อน การปรากฏตัวคนสุดท้ายมักเรียกความสนใจได้เสมอ และยิ่งดึงดูดความสนใจเมื่อมาพร้อมกับโอโนะ .. ซึ่งเป็นคนแปลกหน้าสำหรับตระกูลนิโนะมิยะที่สุด  
  
  
  
“ไม่ล่ะฮะ กินอะไรไม่ลง” โอโนะพยักหน้าเรียบๆ สายตามองกวาดไปทั่วห้องด้วยความอยากรู้ ทุกคนต่างเหลือบมองมาทางเขา ความอยากรู้มีมากมายอยู่ในตัวและคนพวกนี้ก็เก่งที่เก็บเอาไว้จนถึงที่สุด  
  
  
  
“งั้นฉันไปสูบบุหรี่นะ อยู่ได้ใช่ไหม?” พยักหน้าตอบกลับมา โอโนะยีผมนิ่มแต่ไร้ซึ่งการตอบสนอง เขาถอนหายใจก่อนจะเดินออกไปข้างนอก  
  
  
  
ทันทีที่คนแปลกหน้าเช่นโอโนะลับสายตา ญาติต่างก็กรูกันเข้ามาหาเด็กกำพร้าหมาดๆ เข้ามาด้วยความเวทนาสงสารที่คาซึนาริควรจะพึงรับรู้  
  
  
  
“อาเสียใจด้วยนะ” ความอาดูรแฝงอยู่ในน้ำเสียงที่สั่นเครือ ดวงตาเรียวเหลือบมองใบหน้าคนพูด ก่อนจะวางมือแตะไปบนหลังมือที่กุมมือเขาเป็นคำตอบ  
  
  
  
“ฮะ .. คุณอา” หาคำพูดไม่เจออีกแล้ว แค่เพียงจะกลั้นเสียงสะอื้นก็ยากแค้นแสนเข็ญ น้ำหนักที่บีบบนมือคนแก่กว่าบอกถึงความอดกลั้นของอารมณ์ ไม่ให้น้ำตาพังทลายออกมาอีกครั้ง ความเจ็บปวดของการสูญเสียส่งผ่านมือกันและกันอย่างเข้าใจ  
คุณอามาซาอากิเป็นน้องของพ่อ เป็นญาติในจำนวนไม่กี่คนที่คาซึนาริยอมเข้าใกล้ คุณอายังโสด เลยไม่มีจังหวะที่เอาลูกของตนมาเบ่งแข่งกัน ซึ่งตรงนั้นเป็นจุดที่เด็กน้อยชอบที่สุด  
  
  
  
“แล้วหลังจากนี้เราจะอยู่ยังไงน่ะ” คนเด็กกว่าส่ายหน้านึกอะไรไม่ออก เขาไม่สามารถคิดถึงอนาคตอะไรได้อีกแล้วในตอนนี้ ราวกับคนเดินเรือที่พกเข็มทิศพังๆออกทะเล ลอยเคว้งคว้างไร้จุดหมาย  
  
  
  
“มีอะไรขาดเหลือบอกพวกเรานะ ญาติกันนี่นา” เสียงของผู้หญิงพร้อมกับน้ำหนักที่กดลงมาวางบนบ่า คาซึนาริแหงนหน้ามอง พยักหน้าเลื่อนลอย  
  
  
  
“น่าสงสารจริงๆเด็กคนนี้ อายุหัวเลี้ยวหัวต่อต้องมาเสียพ่อเสียแม่ไป” ใครสักคนเอ่ยขึ้นกลางวงสนทนา ไม่สนใจจะจำจะใคร่รู้อีกแล้ว   
  
  
  
“ทั้งที่พ่อแม่เธอกำลังไปได้สวย จนท่านประธานเตรียมจะยกให้ขึ้นบริหารแท้ๆกลับมาด่วนจากไปเสียก่อน น่าเสียดายจริงๆ แล้วแบบนี้จะทำยังไงกับมรดกล่ะ” ... ไม่อยากรับรู้อะไรอีกแล้ว  
  
  
  
“ก็แบบนี้ล่ะนะลูกรักมักโดนอิจฉา.. ท่านประธานเองมาเจอเรื่องแบบนี้ อีกไม่นานก็คงไปตามกัน”  
  
  
  
“เฮ้อ วุ่นวายกันดีเหลือเกิน... ก่อปัญหาให้กันดีจริงๆ”  
  
  
  
“แล้วเด็กตัวแค่นี้จะจัดการเรื่องมรดกยังไงไหว พ่อแม่เธอก็ใช่ย่อยที่ไหนทิ้งเงินเอาไว้ให้ใช้เหลือเฟือก็ดีอยู่หรอก แต่ก็เด็กเกินไป ฉันว่าเราควรช่วยหลานจัดการเรื่องนี้นะ”  
  
  
  
“คาซึนาริ?” เสียงคุณอาดังอยู่ใกล้ๆ มือที่จับเอาไว้สั่นเทาเมื่อไหร่ไม่อาจรู้เลย ร่างบาสูดหายใจลึกๆ เสียงฟึดฟัดเพราะน้ำหูน้ำตาที่ไหลดังจนทุกคนต้องเงียบเสียงลง  
  
  
  
ความเงียบเข้ามาแทนที่ น่าอึดอัดกระอักกระอวน แต่คาซึนาริชอบ เพราะไม่ว่าการพูดใดๆถึงพ่อแม่เขาตอนนี้ มันก็ล้วนน่าสะอิดสะเอียนด้วยความอิจฉาที่เร้นแฝงอยู่  
  
  
  
ความละโมบ ชิงดีชิงเด่น ช่างน่าขยะแขยงเหลือเกิน  
  
  
  
ขณะที่ความเงียบความอึดอัดทำให้วงสนทนาไปต่อไม่ถูกและไม่รู้ว่าจะต้องจบลงอย่างไร ร่างของโอโนะที่หายออกไปก็โผล่กลับเข้ามา คนเด็กสุดรีบผุดตัวลุกยืนขึ้นเดินไปหาด้วยความร้อนรน ถ้าอยู่ตรงนั้นคนเดียวต่ออีกสักวินาทีหนึ่ง คาซึนาริต้องทำอะไรบ้าๆขึ้นมาแน่  
  
  
  
สำหรับเด็กน้อย ตอนนี้โอโนะก็เหมือนที่พังพิงเยียวยาจิตใจได้มากกว่าใครๆ  
  
  
  
“ผมจะออกไปสูดอากาศข้างนอก ไปกับผมนะ” ไม่รอฟังคำตอบก็รีบลากแขนออกไปทันที  
  
  
  
เดินออกมาส่วนข้างของตึก ที่ที่จัดไว้สำหรับคนสูบบุหรี่ คาซึนาริมั่นใจแน่ว่าไม่มีใครตามออกมา เจ้าตัวก็ปล่อยโฮออกมาอย่างไม่อาย  
  
  
  
คนแก่กว่าทำอะไรไม่ถูก ได้แต่ยืนเป็นเสาให้คนตัวเล็กพักพิง แรงบีบดึงที่เสื้อทำให้พอจะเข้าใจได้ว่าน้ำตานี้ไม่ได้มีเพียงแค่ความเสียใจ  
  
  
  
“เกิดอะไรขึ้น” ลูบมือไปบนเรือนผมนิ่ม คนร้องไห้สะอึกสะอื้นตัวสั่นไม่ยอมหยุด เสียงลมหายใจแรงขึ้นทุกทีคล้ายขาดอากาศ **“คาซึนาริ คาซึ!”**  
  
  
“....ไมพวกเค้าต้องพูดแบบนั้น ทำไมทุกคนถึงได้ไม่รู้สึกเสียใจ เอาแต่พูดถึงเรื่องมรดก น่าขยะแขยง!” โอโนะเกลี่ยผมหน้าม้าที่ปรกหน้าเกือบครึ่งออก เห็นชัดถึงดวงตาแดงช้ำ จมูกรั้นที่บวมเพราะการร้องไห้ มือเรียวช่วยเช็ดน้ำตาให้ร่างบางจึงค่อยๆหยุดสะอื้น  
  
  
  
“...เธอยังเด็ก หลายสิ่งหลายอย่างที่เกิด เธออาจยังไม่เข้าใจ”  
  
  
  
“แล้วเมื่อไหร่ผมจะได้เข้าใจ?” เสียงที่เอื้อนถามแข็งรั้นแสดงถึงความไม่พอใจ โอโนะผ่อนยิ้ม วิธีรับมือเด็กดื้อเขาชินเสียแล้ว  
โอโนะประวิงเวลารอให้อารมณ์ปั่นป่วนของคนตรงหน้าเข้าที่ด้วยการดึงบุหรี่ออกมาสูบ พูดออกไปตอนนี้ก็ไม่มีประโยชน์ ไม่มีทางเข้าใจพอๆกับความเศร้าก็จะไม่จางไปง่ายๆ  
  
  
  
บาดแผลหนนี้ลึกและรวดร้าวเกินกว่าเด็กคนเดียวจะรับไหว   
  
  
  
ห่วง .. ห่วงมาก ความห่วงหากังวลกับเรื่องของคนตัวเล็กมันล้นออกมาจนคนเขาเองก็ยังแปลกใจและนิ่งนอนใจเหมือนอย่างเคยไม่ได้ หากเผลอละสายตาไม่รู้ว่าจะทำอะไรบ้าๆอีกหรือเปล่า ขนาดหนีออกจากบ้านจะมานอนแข็งตายกลางสวนสาธารณะยังทำได้   
  
  
  
นัยน์ตาเข้มมองคนตรงหน้าไม่ละสายตา ยื่นมือออกไปแตะข้างแก้มซีดเซียว แพขนตาชุ่มน้ำก็หลุบลงมอง “สักวัน ...”  
  
  
  
“เซนเซย์...”  
  
  
  
“ญาติครับ พิธีเผาสิ้นสุดลงแล้ว ขอเชิญเก็บเถ้ากลับบ้านครับ” คนเดิมกับที่เขาเห็นในห้องเผาเดินมาเรียก โอโนะรีบชักมือออกแล้วขยี้บุหรี่ทิ้งทันที  
  
  
  
คาซึนาริกลับเข้าไป บรรยากาศที่ตึงไปด้วยความเครียดยังไม่จางหาย แต่เขาก็ไม่สนใจ .. เลือกแล้วที่จะไม่สนใจ เลือกแล้วว่าจะเดินหันหลังให้กับญาติที่เอาแต่พร่ำเพ้อเรื่องความละโมบ  
  
  
  
พิธีเก็บเถ้ากระดูกดำเนินไปด้วยความเงียบเช่นนั้น โดยโอโนะเลือกที่จะมารออยู่ด้านนอกแทน เขาเป็นคนนอกและไม่ว่าจะผ่านไปเท่าไหร่ เรื่องของความตายก็ยังทำหัวใจเจ็บแปลบ  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เถ้าอัฐิถูกคุณอามาซาอากิอาสาเป็นธุระสะสางให้ไปอยู่ในสุสานของตระกูล คาซึนาริจึงไม่มีเหตุผลทีจะต้องอยู่ที่นี่ต่อไปอีก  
คนตัวเล็กกระโดดขึ้นแท็กซี่ด้วยความเหนื่อยล้า ข้ากายมีคุณครูศิลปะที่นั่งเหม่อออกไปนอกหน้าต่าง  
  
  
  
รับรู้ได้ถึงน้ำหนักที่กดบนไหล่ เบือนหน้ากลับมองไปก็เจอกลุ่มผมนุ่มที่เจ้าของเข้ายึดไหล่ของเขาด้วยความหมดแรง  
  
  
  
“ขอผมพิงหน่อยนะ ... แป๊บเดียวก็ยังดี”  
  
  
  
“อืม” เขากดเสียงต่ำ ระงับหัวใจที่เริ่มเต้นรุนแรง  
  
  
  
“เซนเซย์ ...” เงียบไปหนึ่งอึดใจ มือที่วางยกขึ้นลูบสางไปบนเรือนผม ความอบอุ่น ความห่วงหา หล่อเลี้ยงเรือลำน้อยที่ไร้ทิศทางไปให้ประคองตนอยู่ได้ “ขอบคุณนะ... ขอบคุณจริงๆ”  
  
  
  
“อืม” เคยสัญญากับตัวเอง ว่าความผิดพลาดในชีวิตมีได้แค่ครั้งเดียวเท่านั้น เคยรักษาสัญญานั่นมาเจ็ดปี   
  
  
  
.... จนกระทั่งวันนี้   
  
  
  
วันที่พระเจ้าไม่ควรเล่นตลกให้คุณครูแบบเขาใจเต้นรุนแรงแบบที่คนโง่ก็รู้ว่ามันคือความรัก ... กับลูกศิษย์แบบคาซึนาริ


	10. [9]

เปิดเทอมแล้ว เป็นเทอมสุดท้ายของการที่จะได้อยู่ในรั้วโรงเรียน  
  
  
คาซึนาริยืนมองตัวเองอยู่หน้ากระจก เด็กวันวานที่เคยเปล่งประกายตอนนี้ราวกับตุ๊กตาพังๆที่ถูกฉีกเฉือนจนไม่เหลือเค้าเดิม ดวงตาเรียวที่เคยสดใสวันนี้หมองไปไม่เหมือนเก่า ขอบตาคล้ำ แก้มใสตอบลงจนกระดูกโหนกแก้มขับขึ้นเด่นชัด ผมยาวประหน้าเกือบครึ่งไม่มีทีท่าจะสนใจตัดมัน  
  
  
ผ่านมาครบอาทิตย์แล้วที่เขารู้สึกเหมือนโลกทั้งใบถล่มราบไม่เหลืออะไรอีกแล้วในชีวิต ไม่มีเป้าหมาย ไร้แสงนำทาง อนาคตที่เคยวาดฝันหายวับไปแค่เพียงข้ามคืน  
  
  
“ข้าวเสร็จแล้วนะ” โอโนะเดินมาซ้อนข้างหลัง มือสวยวางไปบนศีรษะ ลูบเรียกสติคืน คาซึนาริกะพริบตาไล่ความร้อนที่เตรียมพร่างพรูแล้วยิ้มตอบขื่นๆ  
  
  
คุณครูศิลปะคนนี้คอยอยู่ข้างเขา ในคืนที่ฝันร้ายหลอกหลอนจนกรีดร้องออกมาเสียจนคอร้อนผ่าว ในค่ำคืนที่ความฝันราวปิศาจร้ายที่ไล่เข่นฆ่า มีแต่โอโนะเท่านั้นที่เอื้อเขาให้พักพิง  
  
  
“ฉันไปก่อนนะ อย่าไปสายล่ะ” คาซึนารินั่งลงกินข้าว โอโนะในชุดเสื้อเชิ้ตสีขาวสบายก็สะพายกระเป๋าเตรียมออกไปเสียแล้ว  
  
  
“ฮะ เย็นนี้อยากกินอะไรไหม?”  
  
  
“... แกงกระหรี่แล้วกัน” ตอบพร้อมรอยยิ้มอบอุ่นกลับมา คนเด็กกว่าก็ยิ้มตอบ หัวใจหนักหน่วงรู้สึกเบาขึ้นมา  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
“อื้ม” เสียงครางเหมือนแมวขี้อ้อน ร่างบางปรือตาขึ้น เห็นใบหน้าคมเข้มอยู่เต็มตา เขายันตัวขึ้นนั่ง เพื่อนที่เป็นถึงลูกเจ้าของร้านทำงานพิเศษก็ทิ้งตัวลงนั่งข้างๆพอดี  
  
  
สัมผัสอุ่นข้างแก้มเมื่อกี้มาจากขวดชาที่คนมาใหม่กดมาให้ตอนขึ้นมายังดาดฟ้า  
  
  
“เห็นทาเคยาม่าถามหา บ่นว่านายไม่ยอมเขียนสักทีว่าจะเอายังไงหลังเรียนจบ”  
  
  
“ก็ฉันไม่อยากทำอะไรแล้ว”  
  
  
“เกิดอะไรขึ้นหรือเปล่า พักนี้นายไม่ร่าเริงเลยนะ แม่ก็บ่นอยู่ คุณป้ามิจิโยะที่ชอบไปให้นายคิดเงินก็ฝากถาม” นัยน์ตาหมองเหลือบมองมัตสึโมโตะ รับรู้ถึงความเป็นห่วง ร่างบางยิ้มก่อนจะถอนหายใจยาวๆ  
  
  
“พ่อแม่ฉันตายแล้วน่ะ” เอ่ยออกมาเสียงเรียบ เรียบเสียจนมัตสึโมโตะปล่อยขวดในมือตกลงพื้น โชคยังดีที่ฝายังไม่ทันได้เปิด นัยน์ตาคมเข้มมองคาซึนาริ ปากกระจับขยับลังเลราวกับจะต้องการพูดอะไร  
  
  
“นายโอเคมั้ย”  
  
  
“ไม่โอเคหรอก เหมือนจะตายเลยล่ะ” พยายามเอ่ยเสียงเรียบ ข่มความเศร้าอยู่ในใจ “ยังทะเลาะกันอยู่แท้ๆ ปุปปับก็จากกันไปไม่บอกไม่กล่าว”  
  
  
มัตสึโมโตะเงียบ ไม่รู้ว่าควรจะต้องจัดการกับบรรยากาศนี้ยังไง คนตรงหน้าเหมือนแก้วเปราะบางที่พยายามฝืนให้แข็งดังเหล็กใหล ไหล่บางแลดูผิวเผินไม่อาจสะท้านไหวติงสิ่งใดๆก็จริง แต่คงกำลังสั่นเทาเพราะร้องไห้ในใจอยู่แน่ๆ  
  
  
เขาไม่ค่อยใจดีกับใคร เพราะก่อนจะถึงความใจดีอันนั้น หน้ากากที่กางกั้นคนน่ารำคาญมักทำให้ทุกคนถอยหนีไปเสียก่อน  
  
  
แต่คาซึนาริไม่ใช่ เขาเป็นคนไม่กี่คนที่มัตสึโมโตะยอมให้ผ่านหน้ากากเข้ามา เพื่อนเพียงไม่กี่คนที่คิดว่าอยากจะช่วยประคองและยืนเคียงข้าง  
  
  
… ถึงไม่อาจทำได้จริง แต่ก็อยากเป็นอีกหนึ่งมือที่ค้ำจุนไว้ก็พอ  
  
  
“เสียใจด้วยนะ” มือวางแผ่วเบาบนไหล่ คาซึนาริฝืนยิ้ม  
  
  
… อย่างน้อยก็ยังยิ้มไหว  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เหนื่อย  
  
  
ร่างกายหนักอึ้งไปหมด  
  
  
หลังมือที่ถูกสวมทับด้วยถุงมือผ้าอย่างคนใช้แรงงานปาดเหงื่อที่ผุดอยู่บนไรผม เมื่อคาซึนาริยกลังพลาสติกที่บรรจุลูกเมล่อนขึ้นวางบนชั้น เขาก็หันตัวกลับออกไปจากห้องเก็บความเย็น  
  
  
“วันนี้นายรีบกลับหรือเปล่า” ออกไปนอกห้องก็พบจุนคุงกำลังถือถุงกระดาษสีหวานเต็มมือไปหมด ใบหน้าคมของเพื่อนยังคงนิ่งเรียบ มีเพียงลมหายใจที่รุนแรงนั้นบอกว่าเจ้าตัวคงวิ่งหรือรีบเดินมาจากที่ไหนสักที่  
  
  
“คิดว่าไม่นะ จุนคุงมีอะไรหรือเปล่าดูลนๆ”  
  
  
“ใกล้วาเลนไทน์แล้วแม่ฉันเลยจะลองทำโปรโมชั่นเบเกอรี่ คิดว่าคนเดียวคงเสร็จไม่ทัน แต่ถ้านายไม่ว่างไม่เป็นไร” นัยน์ตากลมวาบด้วยความรู้สึกแปลกใหม่ เด็กน้อยนึกสนุกระคนขบขัน ปากบางจึงแย้มยิ้มแล้วตอบกลับไป  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
  
  
  
“ระวังนะ อย่าให้หม้อโดนไฟโดยตรง เดี๋ยวช็อกโกแลตจะไหม้ก่อน” เอ่ยเสียงทุ้มอยู่ข้างหลัง คอยชะเง้อมองว่าคาซึนาริจะไปรอดหรือเปล่า คนถูกเตือนพยักหน้ารับหงึกหงัก  
  
  
“ยากจัง” บ่นออกมาเสียงอ่อนมือคนช็อกโกแลตไปเรื่อยๆ  
  
  
“แรกๆก็แบบนี้แหละ ทำขนมหวานต้องใจเย็น เดี๋ยวนายก็ชิน” ตบมือลงไปบนหัวเหมือนผู้ใหญ่ชนเชยเด็กก่อนจะปลีกไปนวดแป้งอีกฝั่งหนึ่งของห้องครัว  
  
  
“ตบหัวอย่างกับฉันเป็นเด็ก” ปากบุ้ยใบ้ไม่ค่อยพอใจนัก คาซึนาริมองช็อกโกแลตในหม้อแล้วก็ผุดความคิดบางอย่างในหัวขึ้นมา “นี่ถ้าเตรียมของขายเสร็จแล้ว สอนฉันทำของขวัญวาเลนไทน์ง่ายๆให้หน่อยได้ไหม”  
  
  
มัตสึโมโตะเงยหน้าขึ้นมาสบตา เขานิ่ง ก่อนจะพยักหน้าตกลง  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
โอโนะกลับถึงห้องขณะที่ไฟยังคงปิดเอาไว้อยู่ เป็นเรื่องน่าประหลาดเพราะปกติแล้วถึงคาซึนาริจะทำงานพิเศษทุกเย็นก็ต้องกลับมาถึงก่อนเขา  
  
  
โอโนะกดเบอร์มือถือหาคนที่ยังไม่กลับ ด้วยความเป็นห่วง ขนาดหนีออกจากบ้านยังทำได้ เขาก็กลัวใจเด็กคนนี้จะทำเรื่องบ้าๆมากไปกว่านี้เหมือนกัน  
  
  
ไม่มีการตอบรับจากเบอร์ที่โทรหา คนอารมณ์เย็นเหมือนน้ำตอนนี้เริ่มร้อนรุ่มกระวนกระวาย  
  
  
  
.  
.  
 _“ก็ได้! พี่จะทิ้งผมแล้วใช่ป่ะ!! พี่ไม่รักผมแล้ว ผมก็ไม่เอาพี่แล้วเหมือนกัน!!”  
._  
.  
  
  
  
ภาพเหตุการณ์ที่ต่อให้ผ่านมากี่ปีหรือหลับตาอีกกี่ครั้งก็ยังชัดเจนอยู่ในความทรงจำวาบขึ้นมาเขย่าประสาทโอโนะให้สันหลังเย็นวาบและรู้สึกถึงความกลัวอีกครั้ง  
  
  
โอโนะหยิบกระเป๋าตังค์ที่เพิ่งวางลงบนโต๊ะแล้วรีบออกไปจากห้องทันที  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“ขอบใจนายมากนะที่อยู่ช่วย” เสียงทุ้มเอ่ยอยู่ใกล้หูสัมผัสได้ถึงไอร้อนข้างหลัง คาซึนาริชะงักมือที่กำลังเอื้อมเปิดตู้ล็อกเกอร์ หันกลับไปหาต้นเสียง  
  
  
“อื้อ ไม่เห็นเป็นไรเลย นายก็อย่าลืมตอบแทนด้วยการสอนฉันทำขนมก็แล้วกัน” เอ่ยออกมาเสียงล้อ ปากบางแย้มยิ้มตาเรียวหยีจนมองไม่เห็นม่านตาดำ  
  
  
“จะทำไปให้ใคร” ถามเสียงห้วน ร่างเล็กที่อยู่ตรงหน้าในระยะที่แคบลงกว่าเก่าหุบยิ้ม ดวงตาวาวรื้นมองเสไปทางอื่นเหมือนคนตัดสินใจไม่ได้ว่าควรจะต้องพูดอกไรออกมา  
  
  
“เอาน่า” บอกปัดไปแบบนั้น ก่อนจะเบี่ยงตัวเองออกมา แล้วหมุนตัวใหม่เพื่อเก็บผ้ากันเปื้อนและเอากระเป๋าเตรียมกลับบ้าน “ฉันกลับก่อนนะ ขอบคุณสำหรับวันนี้ เจอกันพรุ่งนี้นะ”  
  
  
คาซึนาริรีบเดินออกจากห้องพนักงานเพราะเหลือเวลาที่ดูบนข้อมือก็ดึกมากแล้ว ดึกกว่าปกติ ล่ำลาคุณนายมัตสึโมโตะและคุณป้าที่ยังทะยอยซื้อของไม่เสร็จด้วยใบหน้าที่ยิ้มแย้ม พักหลังมานี้ลูกค้าเพิ่มขึ้นมาโดยเฉพาะคุณย่าคุณยาย อาจด้วยว่าติดใจความช่างจำนรรจาน่าเอ็นดูของคนตัวเล็กเข้าให้กันหมด  
  
  
ร่างเล็กบางแทบจะเดินจนเกือบวิ่งไม่สนใจสิ่งเร้ารอบข้างใดๆทั้งสิ้น มันดึกมากแล้ว เขาไม่อยากทำให้โอโนะเป็นห่วง  
  
  
 _... งั้นเหรอ?_  
  
  
หรือจริงๆแล้วใจมันกระวนกระวายอยากกลับไปเจอหน้ากันแน่หนอ เด็กน้อยตอนนี้มีหลากหลายความรู้สึกอัดแน่นอยู่ข้างใน แล้วใบหน้าของคนที่เป็นหนึ่งในสาเหตุนั้นก็ล่องลอยอยู่ด้วย  
  
  
“คาซึนาริ” เจ้าของเสียงของใบหน้าที่นึกถึงดังขึ้นตรงหน้า เงยหน้าขึ้นมอง หัวใจดวงน้อยเต้นรัวเหมือนกลองรบ  
  
  
ควันขาวที่ลอยอยู่ตรงหน้ามาจากจังหวะหายใจที่เหนื่อยอย่างเห็นได้ชัด แววตาที่สุขุมมีความกังวลเจืออยู่ แล้วพลันก็เปลี่ยนเป็นผ่อนคลายดังเก่า จ้องมองลึกเข้าไปในตาคู่นั้นแล้วริมฝีปากคนเด็กกว่าก็วาดยิ้มออกมา  
  
  
“เซนเซย์..”  
  
  
 **“หายไปไหนมา ทำไมกลับเสียดึก”** เรียกว่าเป็นครั้งแรกก็ได้ที่เห็นคนตรงหน้าเอ่ยเสียงแข็งและจริงจังพร้อมความไม่พอใจ แต่ก็รู้ได้ว่าเป็นห่วง  
  
  
“ใจเย็นๆก่อนนะเซนเซย์ เราเดินไปคุยไปดีกว่าไหม ดึกแล้วกลับบ้านกัน” ยื่นมือที่สวมไหมพรมไปแตะไหล่โอโนะ ก่อนจะเป็นคนออกก้าวเดินก่อนนำไป “ผมอยู่ช่วยงานจุนคุงนิดหน่อยน่ะ ไม่ได้ไปไหนหรอกอยู่แต่ในห้องครัว”  
  
  
“อ้อ...” ถอนหายใจออกมาอย่างโล่งอก  
  
  
“ว่าแต่เซนเซย์เถอะ ออกมาตามหาผมหรือไง” แกล้งกระเซ้าเล่นตามนิสัยเด็กช่างเจรจา ... แต่ใครจะไปคิดล่ะว่าคนข้างๆกลับเงียบ  
กลายเป็นจี้ใจดำเรื่องจริงเสียอย่างนั้น  
  
  
“ก็เป็นห่วง เดี๋ยวไปนอนหนาวที่ไหนอีก” อากาศก็หนาว แต่ทำไมแก้มมันถึงได้ร้อนขึ้นมาขนาดนี้กันนะ  
  
  
“....” ความเงียบทำให้โอโนะต้องหันไปมองคนข้างๆ คาซึนาริมองเขาก่อนอยู่แล้ว นัยน์ตาวาวๆเปล่งประกายเหมือนดาวล้านดวง ปากแห้งผากอ้าค้างจนคำพูด โอโนะกลืนน้ำลายเอื๊อกรู้สึกผิดขึ้นมาทันที  
  
  
 _… พูดบ้าอะไรออกไปวะ เลยเถิดไปหมดแล้ว_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ผลตอบรับการทดลองโปรโมชั่นวาเลนไทน์ออกมาดีเกินคาด สาวๆที่ผ่านไปมาแถวร้านมัตสึโมโตะต่างก็ติดใจรสมือกันเป็นแถว จนทำให้คุณนายมัตสึโมโตะมีแรงผลักให้ทำโปรโมชั่นรับวันวาเลนไทน์จริงๆ และถึงแม้จะจำกัดการซื้อด้วยการจอง ยอดจองนั้นก็มากเกินกำลังของคนทำไปเยอะนัก  
  
  
ลูกมือจำเป็นจึงต้องออกโรงอีกหน แต่ทว่าคราวนี้คุณนายมัตสึโมโตะเพิ่มค่าจ้างให้อย่างสมแรงเหนื่อย แถมด้วยโปรโมชั่นหยิบของในร้านกลับบ้านได้ตามใจมาอีกด้วย  
  
  
คาซึนาริจดจ่ออยู่กับช็อกโกแลตได้อย่างเต็มที่ คราวนี้ไม่ค่อยกลัวใครบางคนเป็นห่วง เพราะว่าแจ้งล่วงหน้าว่าขอตัวออกไปหาประสบการณ์จนกว่าจะจบวาเลนไทน์สักพัก  
  
  
โอโนะก็รับทราบและเข้าใจเป็นอย่างดี ทีแรกก็ห่วงอยู่ว่าจะรบกวนอาจารย์ผู้แสนดีคนนี้หรือเปล่าก็ได้คำตอบกลับมาว่า ตอนตัวโอโนะเป็นวัยรุ่นถ้ามีโอกาสก็คงจะทำแบบเดียวกันจะได้รู้ว่าเงินทองไม่ได้หามาง่ายๆ  
  
  
…. ก็ใช่ เพราะต่อจากนี้ไม่มีใครให้พึ่งพิงอีกแล้วล่ะ  
  
  
แค่เพียงหวนคิดถึงเพียงวูบเดียวน้ำตาก็รื้นจนต้องเม้มปากควบคุมอารมณ์เอาไว้ … จะร้องไห้ตอนนี้ไม่ได้ ไม่เอานะ ต้องปล่อยวางได้แล้ว  
  
  
“ไม่ไหวก็พักก่อนก็ได้นะ” มือใหญ่ตบลงมาบนกลางกระหม่อม คาซึนาริกะพริบตาไล่น้ำที่คลออยู่ออกไป สูดลมหายใจเข้าแรงๆ  
  
  
“ไหว ไม่เป็นไรแค่นี้สบายมาก” คำพูดนั้น พูดใส่มัตสึโมโตะหรือตัวเองก็มิอาจล่วงรู้  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
คืนสุดท้ายที่จะอยู่ในโรงงานทำของขวัญ .. ที่ไม่แน่ใจแล้วว่าสำหรับวันแห่งความรักหรือวันแห่งความสยอง เพราะคนตัวเล็กรู้สึกเอียนกับของตรงหน้าเหลือเกิน ตามประสาลูกคุณหนูที่ไม่ค่อยจะมีความอดทน  
  
  
ริบบิ้นสีชมพูพาสเทลถูกผูกกับหีบห่อบรรจุอันสุดท้าย สวยงามและปราณีต คนผูกยิ้มบางๆ ก่อนจะหันกลับไปที่มัตสึโมโตะ  
  
  
“เสร็จแล้ว!!” ยกสองมือขึ้นมาเตรียมรอแท็ก อีกฝ่ายยืนนิ่ง ดูงงๆในการกระทำ “แท็กไงแท็ก เวลาทำอะไรสำเร็จก็ต้องแท็กมือสิ!!” คว้าสองมือของอีกคนมาตั้งกลางอากาศ ก่อนจะเป็นฝ่ายตบลงไปเสียงเอง กระโดดโลดเต้นเหมือนเด็กน้อยได้ของเล่นถูกใจ  
  
  
“ดีใจจังง เสร็จทันวันวาเลนไทน์จนได้ นี่ๆ จุนคุงไม่ลืมใช่ไหมว่าจะสอนให้น่ะ”  
  
  
“ที่นายเป็นลูกมือฉันยังเรียนรู้ไปไม่พอหรือไง หืม” อารมณ์ขันในตัวมัตสึโมโตะมีไม่มากและครั้งนี้ก็เป็นเพียงไม่กี่ครั้งในชีวิตที่หยอกล้อเล่นกับใครบางคน  
  
  
“ไม่เอาอะ มันซ้ำกับของคนอื่น ฉันอยากทำอะไรที่มีอย่างเดียวในโลก”  
  
  
มัตสึโมโตะทำท่าครุ่นคิด ก่อนจะเริ่มบทเรียนเร่งรัดทันที  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
คาซึนาริไขประตูห้องเข้าไปเงียบเชียบ เวลาเกือบเที่ยงคืนแบบนี้โอโนะคงชิงหลับไปก่อนแล้ว ปกติอาจจะอยู่รอเขา แต่นี่เป็นคืนวันศุกร์แถมยังเป็นคืนสุดท้าย เขากลับถึงห้องมาก็เกือบจะเข้าสู่วันใหม่ที่เป็นวันแห่งความรักไปซะแล้ว  
  
  
แสงไฟที่ปิดมืดเป็นหลักฐานอย่างดีว่าเจ้าของห้องย้ายตัวเองไปอยู่ในห้องนอน ถอดรองเท้าแผ่วเบา ค่อยๆย่องเอาสัมภาระมาวางบนโต๊ะกินข้าวเงียบๆ  
  
  
“กลับมาทำไมไม่เรียกล่ะ” จู่ๆเสียงนั้นก็ดังอยู่ข้างหลัง ใกล้ชิดกับต้นคอจนรู้สึกถึงความอุ่นของลมหายใจ คนข้างหน้าสะดุ้งเฮือกปล่อยของทั้งหมดลงโต๊ะดังโครม   
  
  
“ว้ากก เซนเซย์!!!!” ตกใจจนหน้าซีดทรุดตัวลงนั่งบนเก้าอี้เข่าอ่อน “ตื่นอยู่ทำไมไม่บอกผมล่ะ”  
  
  
“หลับๆตื่นๆอยู่นั่นแหละ เธอยังไม่กลับมาสักที”  
  
  
“วันสุดท้ายที่จะปิดออร์เดอร์นี่นา ก็เลยต้องอยู่ช่วยจนถึงที่สุด”  
  
  
“กินอะไรมาหรือยัง หิวไหม หนาวใช่มั้ยเปิดฮีตเตอร์ได้นะ” ไฟโซนห้องครัวสว่างขึ้นเห็นใบหน้าชัดถนัดตา โอโนะมีสภาพคนเพิ่งตื่น เขาเดินไปเปิดตู้เย็นหยิบเบนโตะออกมา  
  
  
“ตอนแรกผมคิดว่าไม่หิวนะ แต่ถ่าเซนเซย์จะซื้อของไว้ให้แบบนี่ผมไม่เกรงใจแล้วกัน” ทรุดตัวนั่งลงที่โต๊ะ แขนสองข้างเท้าคางมองโอโนะที่หันหลังให้เพราะเตรียมเบนโตะอุ่นในไมโครเวฟ  
  
  
“ฉันไม่ค่อยทำอาหารนะ เธอกินเบนโตะได้ใช่ไหม” หันกลับมาอีกทีเด็กหน้าแฉล้มที่เท้าคางก็หลับตาลงเหมือนคนหลับไปซะแล้ว “หลับหรือไงเราน่ะ” กลั้วขำพูดแซวออกมา  
  
  
“....” โอโนะเม้มปากมองคนตรงหน้า เขากึ่งนั่งกึ่งยืนบนโต๊ะอาหารตรงหน้าคาซึนาริ ร่างคุณครูหนุ่มโน้มลง สายตาคมพินิจสิ่งตรงหน้ารักใคร่ แพขนตาไม่สั้นไม่ยาว สันจมูกสวยลาดลงรับกับปากน้อย  
  
  
 **-ติ๊ง-**  
  
  
สามัญสำนึกของโอโนะถูกช่วยไว้ด้วยไมโครเวฟ เขารีบดีดตัวออกห่างราวกับคนตรงหน้าเป็นของร้อน กลิ่นเทอริยากิเบนโตะลอยออกมาจากไมโครเวฟ กลิ่นที่ไม่ว่าใครง่วงแค่ไหนก็ต้องตื่นมากิน แต่ทว่าคนตัวเล็กก็ยังคงเท้าคางหลับตาอยู่ท่านั้น  
  
  
“คาซึนาริ ตื่นมากินก่อนสิ” วางจานเอาไว้ตรงหน้า มือเขย่าข้อแขนบางเพื่อปลุกให้ลืมตา คนถูกปลุกแง้มตาขึ้นเพียงนิด ยิ้มบางๆให้ก่อนจะดึงมือที่แตะอยู่บนแขนไปซบ  
  
  
“มือเซนเซย์เย็นดีจัง ผมง่วงแล้วอะ ขอโทษนะฮะแต่ไม่กินแล้วได้ไหม” รับรู้ได้ถึงอุณหภูมิที่ร้อนจัดของคนตัวเล็กได้ทันที โอโนะขมวดคิ้วดึงมือก่อนก่อนจะทาบหลับมือไปที่หน้าผากและซอกคอเพื่อยืนยันแน่ๆว่าเด็กดื้อนี่เป็นไข้เข้าให้เสียแล้ว  
  
  
“เป็นไข้นี่ ทำไมไม่บอกล่ะ”  
  
  
“ฮื้อ ไม่ได้เป็นไรซักหน่อย มือเซนเซย์เย็นจนคิดไปเองตะหาก”   
  
  
“คาซึนาริ” คราวนี้เรียกเสียงดุเข้ม ตาปรอยมองโอโนะปากเล็กเบะขัดใจ  
  
  
“ไม่ได้เป็นอะไรหนักนี่นา แค่เป็นไข้เอง เดี๋ยวก็หาย”  
  
  
“นายไม่ชอบกินยาสินะ” จี้ใจดำเข้าให้ คนเด็กกว่าสะอึก หลบตาไปอีกทาง  
  
  
“ก็มันไม่ได้เป็นหนัก..”  
  
  
“ไม่ชอบกินยาสินะ” ย้ำคำถามเดิม โอโนะเดินไปหยิบแผงยาแล้วกลับมานั่งมองหน้า  
  
  
“มันไม่เป็นไรจริงๆ”  
  
  
“จะกินหรือไม่กิน” ยื่นคำขาด เสียงหนักแน่น น่ากลัวซะอีกกว่าตอนแม่บังคับให้กินยาอีก   
  
  
“กินก็ได้” อุบอิบตอบกลับไป กรอกยาลดไข้ลงท้องเร็วๆ จนน้ำตาปริ่มเพราะกว่าจะกลืนได้มันช่ายากแสนยากเหลือเกิน   
  
  
“เก่งมากๆ” ขยี้ไปบนผมเด็กน้อย เหมือนเจ้านายชมหมาแสนรัก “เบนโตะกินไม่ไหวก็ไม่เป็นไร เธอไปอาบน้ำนอนไป ฉันจะเก็บตรงนี้ก่อน”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
โอโนะกลับเข้ามาในห้องหลังจากเก็บของในห้องครัวพร้อมทั้งออกไปสูบบุหรี่ก็พบนักเรียนดีเด่นประจำใจนอนขดตัวหลับอยู่บนฟูกด้านล่างไปซะแล้ว เขาทิ้งตัวลงนั่งข้างๆ แต่หลังมือไปบนหน้าผากอีกครั้ง ก่อนจะลุกขึ้นออกไปจากห้อง  
  
  
กลับมาพร้อมกะละมังเล็กที่มีผ้าขุนหนูพาดเอาไว้ เรื่องปฐมพยาบาลบอกเลยว่าไม่ใช่ของที่ถนัดเสียเท่าไหร่หายาลดไข้ในบ้านได้เขาก็ดีใจแล้ว  
  
  
“ฉันไม่มีเจลลดไข้หรอกนะ อย่านอนดิ้นให้มากก็แล้วกัน” วางผ้าไปบนหน้าผาก เตรียมจะลุกไปนอนบนเตียง เสียงสะอื้นก็ค่อยๆเริ่มดังขึ้น เหมือนหลายๆคืนที่ผ่านมา  
  
  
ถึงเรื่องจะเริ่มผ่านมานานด้วยระยะเวลาที่ไม่เคยหยุด แม้จะเริ่มกลับมาเข้มแข็ง แต่ก็ไม่ใช่ว่าจะเต็มร้อยเปอร์เซ็น พักหลังๆคาซึนาริไม่นอนร้องไห้เสียเท่าไหร่ จะมีก็บางคืนที่ค่ำคืนอันแสนหดหู่มาเยือนในความฝัน  
  
  
และก็เป็นอีกคืนที่เขาต้องนอนฟูก…  
  
  
แทรกตัวเข้าไปในผ้านวมผืนเดียวกัน ดึงร่างบางที่สั่นเทาไม่ต่างจากลูกนกที่พลัดถิ่นมากอดเอาไว้แนบอก ความอบอุ่น ความรู้สึกปลอดภัยคลายให้แรงสั่นสะอื้นลดลง  
  
  
เขากดคางลงบนเรือนผมนิ่ม มือคอยลูบหลังด้วยจังหวะที่แผ่วเบาสม่ำเสมอ .. ก่อนจะหลับใหลตามไป  
  
  
หากเพียงได้เข้าไปอยู่ในความฝันเดียวกันแล้วไล่เรื่องร้ายๆออกไปจากเด็กคนนี้ได้ก็คงจะดี ..


	11. [10]

คาซึนาริรู้สึกตัวอีกทีก็ตอนที่แดดตอนสายของวันเสาร์ลอดม่านมากระทบเสี้ยวหน้าที่โผล่พ้นผ้าห่ม ร่างบางขยับตัวหนีแสงแยงตามือกวาดดึงม่านให้กันแสงก่อนจะมุดตัวเข้าไปในผ้าห่มอีกครั้ง  
  
  
“ตื่นแล้วใช่ไหม” เสียงอบอุ่นของใครสักคนดังอยู่ในความมืด ทำให้ต้องโผล่หน้าออกมาใหม่อีกครั้ง ค่อยๆลืมตาที่หนักหน่วงขึ้น เห็นเงาตะคุ่มของโอโนะยืนอยู่ใกล้ๆกัน  
  
  
“อืม..”  
  
  
“ไข้ลดลงไหม” นั่งลงบนเตียง มือสวยเอื้อมมาแตะหน้าผากคนตัวเล็ก เช็คข้างคอ การกระทำที่คนป่วยได้แต่หลับตาด้วยความไม่รู้ว่าจะต้องทำหน้ายังไง จนกระทั่งสัมผัสของมือนั้นหายไปจึงได้ลืมตาใหม่อีกครั้ง “ไม่ร้อนเท่าเมื่อคืนแล้วล่ะ แต่วันนี้ยังต้องกินยาอยู่นะ” เอ่ยดักคอเสียก่อน เขาหยิบผ้าชุบน้ำที่ตกลงข้างหมอนวางกลับไปบนหน้าผากลาดเหมือนเดิม  
  
  
“ผมหิวแล้วอะ” เอ่ยออกมาเสียงแห้ง ตั้งแต่เย็นวานก็ไม่มีอะไรตกถึงท้องเลยนี่นา คาซึนาริขยับตัวลุกขึ้นนั่งโชคดีที่ไม่ค่อยเวียนหัวเท่าไหร่ และเพิ่งรู้ตัวว่าร่างตัวเองถูกย้ายมานอนบนเตียงเป็นที่เรียบร้อย  
  
  
“จะกินที่ไหน ตรงนี้หรือข้างนอก” แก้มกลมรู้สึกร้อนวูบๆ สบตาคนตรงหน้าก่อนจะยิ้มบางออกมา  
  
  
“ตรงนี้นะ ผมลุกไม่ไหว” ความคิดชั่ววูบในหัวบอกว่า อยากลองเอาแต่ใจดูบ้าง.. คนใจดีแบบนี้จะมีมุมหงุดหงิดบ้างไหมนะ  
  
  
“โอเค เดี๋ยวไปยกมาให้ รอแป๊บนึงแล้วกัน” ลมหายใจใกล้มากจนได้กลิ่นบุหรี่ที่เขาชอบสูบ มืออุ่นตบปุๆลงบนผมอีกแล้ว .. อาการเหมือนเอ็นดูน้องชายตัวน้อย หรือ หมาตัวโปรด  
  
  
โอโนะหายออกไปจากห้องไม่นานก็มาพร้อมถาดที่วางข้าวต้มกับช้อนและแก้วน้ำเอาไว้ ราวกับจัดไว้ล่วงหน้าเพราะตั้งใจจะยกมาเสิร์ฟตั้งแต่แรกอย่างไรอย่างนั้น  
  
  
ถาดยังไม่เลื่อนมาวางบนตัก แต่กลับอยู่บนมือของคนที่นำมันมาให้ เขาทรุดตัวลงนั่งข้างๆ ก่อนจะยื่นช้อนให้อีกฝ่าย  
“จะถูกปากหรือเปล่าก็ไม่รู้นะ”  
  
  
“เดี๋ยวผมถือเองก็ได้ เซนเซจะได้ไปทำธุระอย่างอื่นได้” เอื้อมมือมาจากหยิบถาด แต่ก็ถูกเสียงจุ๊ปากรั้งเอาไว้  
  
  
“เอาน่า เดี๋ยวมันหกเลอะเทอะ เธอกินก็กินไป ส่วนธุระของฉันยังไม่ถึงเวลาหรอกน่า”  
  
  
“เอ๊ะ?” เอียงคอถาม ขณะตักข้าวต้มเข้าปากไปด้วย  
  
  
“อืม ... ต้องไปเยี่ยมคนน่ะ วันนี้ช่วงสายจนถึงเย็นคงอยู่เป็นเพื่อนเธอไม่ได้ แต่จะกลับมาก่อนข้าวเย็นนะ เดี๋ยวเด็กบางคนไม่ยอมกินยาอีก” กลั้วหัวเราะออกมา คาซึนารได้แต่เบะปากแง่งอน แต่ก็ไม่ได้ต่อความถามต่อ แม้ใจจะอยากรู้มากขนาดไหนก็ตาม  
  
  
คนป่วยพอฟื้นไข้ก็ฟาดข้าวต้มที่โอโนะปรุงให้สุดฝีมือจนหมดหยดสุดท้ายในจาน ไม่แน่ใจว่าอร่อยหรือหิวหรือเกรงใจคนทำ แต่มันทั้งอุ่นใจและอุ่นท้องในทีเดียว  
  
  
คาซึนาริยืนยันโอโนะโดยการเดินไปส่งหน้าประตูว่า หายไข้และสามารถอยู่ลำพังได้ไม่ต้องเป็นห่วง คนแก่กว่าจึงได้ออกจากบ้านไป  
ร่างบางเดินกลับเข้ามานั่งโซฟาหน้าทีวี ห้องของโอโนะนั้นไม่กว้าง แต่พออยู่ลำพังแล้วว้าเหว่อย่างบอกไม่ถูก อาจด้วยโทนสีที่ส่วนใหญ่เป็นสีน้ำเงินเข้มอึมครึม หรือจะด้วยข้าวของที่ไม่มาก เรียกได้ว่าแค่พอใช้ชีวิตอยู่   
  
  
คาซึนารินอนเอกเขนกเล่นมือถืออยู่บนโซฟา สายตาเหลือเห็นซองขนาดเท่าธนบัตรคุ้นตาอยู่ใต้โต๊ะ ซองแบบนี้เห็นมาไม่รู้กี่ครั้งต่อกี่ครั้ง และตรงนี้ต้องไม่ช่ที่ที่มันควรอยู่  
  
  
ซองพิเศษประจำตระกูลนิโนะมิยะ สั่งทำขึ้นมาเพื่อใช้สำหรับงานใส่ซองในโอกาสต่างๆ เขาเห็นบ่อย เพราะได้รับทุกปี ซองสีครีมซีดประทับตราตระกูลไว้มุมขวา ด้านหน้าเขียนแค่ว่า คาซึนาริ  
  
  
.... เจ้าของชื่อบนซองเม้มปากจนเป็นเส้นตรง ในเมื่อมันจ่าหน้าถึงเขา เขาก็ต้องมีสิทธิที่จะหยิบมัน ร่างบางคว้ามันมาอยู่ในมือแล้วเปิดดูข้างในทันที  
  
  
จำนวนเงินที่อยู่ในซองไม่ได้ทำให้ตกใจได้เลย ร่างบางไม่นึกสงสัยด้วยว่าใครเป็นคนมอบมันให้โอโนะ  
  
  
... ทำไมล่ะ   
  
  
แค่เพียงเฝ้าหาเหตุผล ขอบตาก็ร้อนขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง ร่างบางกลั้นร้องไห้จนรมฝีปากซีด ก่อนจะคว้าเสื้อโค้ตแล้วหุนหันออกจากห้องไป  
ขาเล็กบางพาตัวเองมาหยุดอยู่หน้าบ้าน ลมหายใจหอบแห้งพ่นควันขาวออกมา มือบางเอื้อมไปเปิดประตูหน้าบ้าน สเตนเลสเย็นบาดขั้วหัวใจ   
  
  
ข้างในบ้านแม้ไม่เคยอบอุ่นเลยสักครั้ง แต่ก็ไม่เหน็บหนาวกายขนาดนี้ รองเท้าถูกวางทิ้งไว้ลวกๆที่หน้าประตู ไฟในบ้านสว่างไสวได้เองด้วยระบบอัตโนมัติ ยามเมื่อมีการเคลื่อนไหวผ่านเซนเซอร์  
  
  
คาซึนาริเลี้ยวเข้าไปในห้องนั่งเล่น แชนเดอเรียค่อยๆส่องแสง เหมือนน้ำตาที่ค่อยๆเอ่อออกมา ของภายในบ้านสะอาดสะอ้านเหมือนวันที่หนีมา เพราะแม้ว่าเจ้านายของเขาจะหายไปไม่หวนกลับ แต่แม่บ้านก็ยังคงต้องทำงานตามหน้าที่เหมือนเดิม  
  
  
.. คนเป็นลูกที่ไร้พ่อแม่ยังไง ก็ยังคงเป็นลูกเหมือนเดิม  
  
  
อากาศในบ้านค่อยๆอุ่นขึ้นด้วยระบบไฟอัตโนมัติของบ้านสั่งการไปที่เครื่องทำความอุ่น ทิ้งตัวเองลงบนโซฟากำมะหยี่สีม่วงเข้ม เหนื่อยอ่อน .. เหนื่อยในหัวใจ  
  
  
โซฟาที่ไม่เคยนั่งพร้อมหน้าพร้อมตากันเลยสักครั้ง จนถึงตอนนี้ก็ยังไม่มีและคงไม่มีตลอดไป ร่างบางเอนกายนอน หันหน้ามองแกรนด์เปียโนริมหน้าต่าง  
  
  
หลับตาลงด้วยความเหนื่อยอ่อน อยากล่องลอยอยู่ในความฝัน  
  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
  
  
 _ติ๊ง .. ติง ...  
  
  
ลิ่มของเปียโนดีดเสียงไพเราะเสนาะหู มือเล็กป้อมจิ้มลงอีกครั้งเสียงก็ดังออกมา ด้วยความเป็นเด็กก็หัวเราะชอบใจกับของเล่นชิ้นนี้  
เด็กตัวน้อยที่แม้แต่ยามนั่งขาก็หยั่งไม่ถึงพื้นยิ้มกว้าง ประสาเด็กที่พอเจอของเล่นก็อยากจะเล่นอีก  
  
  
“คุณคาซึนาริอย่าเล่นเลยนะคะ เดี๋ยวคุณแม่จะบ่นเอา” คนรับใช้นั่งคุกเขาพยายามห้ามปราม แต่เด็กซนคนนี้ก็ไม่เคยหยุดได้เลยสักครั้ง ซ้ำหนักกลับกดนิ้วลงบนแป้น ละเลงจนเสียงสะเทือนเลือนลั่นออกไปนอกบ้าน  
  
  
“คุณคาซึนาริ...” เสียงอ่อนลด้วยความหน่ายใจ เรื่องห้ามปรามไม่เคยทำได้เลยสักครั้ง   
  
  
“อยากเล่นจริงๆใช่ไหม” เสียงหวานดังมาจากทางประตู เจ้าของแกรนด์เปียโนปรากฏตัวขึ้น ในชุดราตรีหลังเลิกจากงานเลี้ยงทางสังคม เด็กซนหันขวับกลับไปมอง มือหยุดจิ้มล่ขาว กระโดดลงมายืนบนพื้นสำรวมตัวเอง  
  
  
“....”  
  
  
“เอ๊า ตอบสิ คาซึ อยากเล่นจริงๆใช่ไหม” เธอเดินเข้ามาใกล้เด็กน้อย คนรับใช้คนนั้นก็หลีกทางให้  
  
  
“ก็อยาก...” ก้มหน้าหลบสายตากลัวความผิด มือเล็กเอื้อมขึ้นมาขยี้หัวเด็กน้อย ร่างจ้อยหดหัวห่อไหล่ด้วยความกลัว แต่แล้วสัมผัสนั้นก็เปลี่ยนเป็นความอบอุ่น เป็นครั้งแรกที่เห็นแม่ยิ้มด้วยความเอ็นดู  
  
  
“งั้นจะให้ครูมาสอนที่บ้านให้นะ”   
  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
  
  
อาจเป็นพันธุกรรมที่สืบทอดมาจากแม่ ที่ทำให้เขาเรียนรู้การเล่นเปียโนได้เร็วขนาดนี้  
  
  
เป็นเรื่องที่เขาไม่เคยรู้มาก่อนเหมือนกันว่าคุณแม่ของเขาเคยเป็นนักเปียโนเก่าก่อนจะมาเจอคุณพ่อ เป็นความลับที่เด็กน้อยลวงรู้จากคุณครูที่มาสอน และก็อดภูมิใจไม่ได้  
  
  
“เก่งมากครับ” คุณครูเอ่ยชมเมื่อเด็กน้อยที่เฝ้าสอนมาหลายปีฝีมือพัฒนาจนไม่ต้องพึ่งการสอนของเขาแล้ว คาซึนาริหันกลับไปยิ้ม จากเด็กน้อยที่ต่อให้ยืนขาเท่าไหร่ก็ไม่เคยแตะพื้น ยามนี้กลับเหยียดยาว เหมือนรากของต้นไม้ที่เติบโต “แบบนี้ก็ลงสอบขึ้นเกรดสิบเอ็ด*ได้แล้วล่ะ จะลองมั้ยครับตอนนี้กำลังเปิดรับสมัครอยู่”   
  
  
ภาพใบหน้าของคุณแม่ที่ยิ้มเหมือนวันนั้นลอยเข้ามาในหัว  
  
  
ก็แค่อยากจะเห็นรอยยิ้มนั้นอีกครั้ง .. ก็แค่อยากจะรู้สึกว่า นี่คือแม่ เขาคือลูก ไม่ใช่ นี่คือคาซึนาริ และนี่คือคุณแม่ แบบที่เป็นอยู่  
  
  
“ครับ” เลยตอบตกลงไปอย่างไม่ลังเล_  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
.  
  
  
.  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
ฝันสินะ  
  
  
รู้อยู่แล้วล่ะว่านั่นคือฝัน  
  
  
  
เขายังจำได้ วันที่วิ่งกอดใบประกาศผลเข้าบ้าน  
  
  
และยังจำได้ว่าตอนนั้นเร่งคนขับรถขนาดไหน เพียงเพราะอยากกลับให้ถึงบ้านไวๆ  
  
  
อยากเห็นคุณแม่ยิ้ม .. ความใสซื่อของเด็กน้อยตอนนั้นช่างน่าเอ็นดู  
  
  
  
  
คาซึนาริลุกขึ้นจากโซฟา เดินไปนั่งลงบนม้านั่งก่อนจะเปิดฝาปิดคีย์ มือป้อมไล้ไปตามลิ่มสีขาว ก่อนจะเริ่มกดลงทีละตัวเพื่อให้เกิดเสียง  
  
  
แล้วบทเพลงในวันวานก็ถูกบรรเลงขึ้น  
  
  
... ยังจำเพลงนี้ได้ฝังใจ ชนิดที่ต่อให้ตายยังไงเขาก็ไม่มีวันลืม  
  
  
เพลงแรกและเพลงเดียวที่เขาได้เล่นกับคุณแม่  
  
  
คุณแม่ที่นั่งเคียงข้างเขาในวันนั้น บรรเลงเพลงด้วยจังหวะเดียวกัน ตัวคุณแม่ช่างอบอุ่นเหลือเกิน  
  
  
 _-ปิ๊บ ปิ๊บ ปิ๊บ-_  
  
  
มือถือในกระเป๋ากางเกงร้องเรียก คาซึนาริหยุดมือแล้วควักออกมาดู  
  
  
“...ครับ”  
  
  
“อยู่ไหนน่ะ?” เสียงปลายสายกรอกมา พอจะรับรู้ได้ว่าไม่ค่อยพอใจ และร้อนรน  
  
  
“อ้อ .. พอดีผมออกมาข้างนอกน่ะ”  
  
  
“แล้วจะกลับมาไหม” ... ทำไมกันนะ ทำไมเสียงปลายสายถึงได้เหมือนคนห่วงหาอาทรอะไรอย่างนี้  
  
  
“กลับครับ .. อ่า .. ไม่สิ เซนเซย์มาหาผมได้ไหม เดี๋ยวผมจะส่งเมลล์สถานที่ไปให้นะ”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
โอโนะเดินก้มหน้าดูมือถือ กำลังตามลูกศรที่ชี้นำไปยังบ้านนิโนะมิยะ เขามาหยุดอยู่หน้าพุ่มไม้สูงเกือบเท่าหัว ลูกศรบอกมาว่าคือบ้านหลังนี้ แต่ก็ลังเลใจ  
  
  
ขณะที่กำลังคิดว่าจะโทรหาอีกครั้ง เสียงเปียโนในบ้านก็ดังลอดออกมา เขามองไปทางหน้าตา เงาตะคุ่มรูปร่างคุ้นหน้าคุ้นตาอยู่ตรงนั้น เลยไม่ลังเลที่จะเปิดประตูบ้านเข้าไป  
  
  
บ้านทรงยุโรปขนาดปานกลางแต่ก็บ่งบอกถึงฐานะของเจ้าของ ทำให้เข้าใจพื้นฐานของปัญหาที่เด็กตรงหน้าเจอมากขึ้น เข้าใจไปจนถึงความนึกคิดของเด็กคนนี้  
  
  
“ไม่เคยรู้ว่าเธอดีดเปียโนได้” เอ่ยทักเมื่อเดินเข้าประตูมา คาซึนาริหันหลังกลับไปมองพร้อมทั้งหยุดมือที่กำลังกดลิ่มขาว “เล่นต่อสิ ฉันอยากฟังอีก”  
  
  
“ผมเคยเรียนตอนเด็กน่ะ เคยสอบได้เกรดสูงสุดแบบที่เค้าใช้สมัครสอบเป็นครูสอนเปียโนได้ด้วยนะ” ยิ้มออกมาบางๆบอกอาการภาคภูมิใจ โอโนะทิ้งตัวลงนั่งบนโซฟาสีม่วงเข้มมองดูเด็กน้อยที่บรรเลงเพลงคลอช้าๆ “นี่เป็นความลับที่คุณแม่เองก็ไม่รู้เลยนะว่าผมรู้ว่าเค้าเป็นนักเปียโนเก่า” จู่ๆก็ทิ้งมือลงข้างตัว เหมือนมีใครสักคนมากดหยุดเครื่อง  
  
  
“คาซึนาริ...”  
  
  
“ผมรักเปียโน เพราะมันเป็นสิ่งเดียวที่ทำให้ผมรู้สึกได้ว่าคุณแม่รักผม” นิ้วป้อมจิ้มลงไปบนลิ่มขาว ก่อนจะทนฟังเสียงมันไม่ได้พลิกหัวหันหน้ากลับมาทางโอโนะ “ถึ.. ถึงแม้ว่าเขาจะรักผมมาตั้งแต่ผมเกิดแล้วก็เถอะ”  
  
  
โง่งมสิ้นดี ไม่เคยจะรู้สึกถึงความรักที่มีเสมอ กระทั่งมันจากไป  
  
  
เอาแต่ตัดพ้อ ต่อว่า เอาแต่ใจ จนกระทั่งวันที่หินผาห่อหุ้มไข่พังทลายลง และรับรู้ถึงความโหดร้ายของโลกที่มาก่อนเวลานั่นแหละ ถึงได้รู้ว่า พ่อกับแม่รักเขามากแค่ไหน  
  
  
.. เพราะเป็นแก้วตา เพราะเป็นดวงใจ ถึงได้รู้สึกว่าโลกทั้งหมดมันถล่มพังครืนลงมา  
  
  
ความกลัวที่เหมือนหลงอยู่ในเขาวงกตที่มืดมิดหาทางออกไม่ได้ ความอึดอัดโศกตรมคับใจจนเหมือนจมดิ่งสู่ก้นมหาสมุทรลึกลงเรื่อยๆ  
  
  
“ทำไมเขาเอาแต่ปกป้องผม แทนที่เขาจะสอนผมสู้” น้ำตาใสไหลออกมาจากดวงตาสวยหม่น “ทำไมเขาไม่ยอมบอกผมเลยว่าถ้าไม่มีเค้าแล้วจะเป็นยังไง”  
  
  
“ผู้ใหญ่น่ะ เขาไม่ต้องการให้เด็กมารับรู้หรอกนะว่าเรื่องมันน่าปวดหัวแค่ไหน”  
  
  
“ทำไม... ทำไมพ่อกับแม่ต้องทิ้งผมไว้คนเดียวด้วย ทำไมผมไม่กลับไปกับเขา ทำไ... ฮึ่กกก ฮือออ” โอโนะทนฟังไม่ได้ เขาทนฟังต่อไปอีกไม่ได้ เขาแทบขาดใจเมื่อต้องคิดว่าถ้าวันนั้นเด็กคนนี้กลับบ้านไปพร้อมกับพ่อแม่ของเขา  
  
  
เขามันเห็นแก่ตัว ที่ในความเสียใจกลับมีความยินดีแทรกอยู่  
  
  
เป็นความรู้สึกที่น่าขยะแขยง แต่ถ้าวันนั้น คนตัวเล็กจากเขาไปอย่างไม่มีวันหวนกลับ เขาคงไม่อาจทนไหว .. เขาทนไม่ได้ กับการสูญเสียใครไปอีกแล้ว  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
  
เสียงเปิดน้ำจากในห้องครัวหยุดลง คาซึนารินั่งบนเคาท์เตอร์หินอ่อนสีเข้ม ขณะที่โอโนะยื่นแก้วน้ำจ่อที่ปาก  
  
  
“ดีขึ้นแล้วหรือยัง” เสียงอ่อนโยนทอดแผ่ว พอร่างบางรับแก้วน้ำไปดื่ม โอโนะก็ยืนเท้าขอบหินอ่อนคร่อมร่างคนเด็กกว่าเอาไว้ สายตาเข้มช้อนมองดวงตาแดงก่ำ  
  
  
“ดีขึ้นแล้วฮะ .... เอ่อ ผมขอโทษนะ”  
  
  
“ของธรรมดา ฉันเข้าใจเธอ” แตะมือไปบนแก้มนิ่ม ยิ้มบางๆให้  
  
  
“ขอบคุณนะฮะ..” ไล้มือที่แนบข้างแก้มขึ้นยีผม ใบหน้าน่ารักยู่ลงพอจะอมยิ้มบางๆให้เห็น พยายามยกมือดึงอีกมือที่ยีผมอยู่ออก แต่ทุกอย่างก็เหมือนถูกใครสักคนสาปเวลาให้หยุดลงแค่นั้น  
  
  
เมื่อร่องรอยความอุ่น ชื้น และนุ่มของคนตรงหน้าแตะเข้าที่หน้าผาก  
  
  
ทุกอย่างรวดเร็วไปหมด .. เร็วจนเหตุการณ์นี้เกือบจะบันทึกเข้าไปอยู่ในความทรงจำไม่ทัน  
  
  
“ดีขึ้นแล้วก็ไปกัน” โอโนะผละตัวออก ไม่ยอมสบตา เขาเดินนำออกไปไม่กี่ก้าว เห็นคาซึนาริยังนิ่งค้างอยู่ที่เดิมก็ต้องเร่งเร้า “กลับบ้านกัน เมื่อกี้ตัวไม่ร้อนแล้วนะ จะไม่ให้กินยาก็ได้ แต่เธอต้องทำแกงกะหรี่ให้กินนะ”


	12. [11]

เสียงเครื่องดูดฝุ่นดังลั่นห้องในวันสุดสัปดาห์ของอาทิตย์ คาซึนาริไถหัวดูดไปตามซอกตามมุม ขณะที่โอโนะก็นอนสบายอยู่บนโซฟา สบายชนิดที่ว่าแม็กกาซีนตกปลาปิดหน้าก็ยังไม่รู้ตัว  
  
  
 _“โอโนะซัง”_ ปิดเครื่องดูดฝุ่นมานั่งยองๆกระซิบอยู่ข้างหู คาซึนาริดึงนิตยสารออกจากหน้า เจ้าตัวถึงได้รู้สึกตัวแล้วลืมตาขึ้น _“โอโนะซัง..”_  
  
  
“ห่ะ หือ? ห้ะ อะไรนะ?” ลุกขึ้นนั่งงัวเงีย ไม่คุ้นหูกับการเรียกชื่อแบบนี้เท่าไหร่ เป็นส่งแปลกใหม่สำหรับเขามาก  
  
  
“คิคิ ผมก็แค่อยากลองเรียกเซนเซแบบนี้ดูบ้างน่ะ” โอโนะนิ่ง ใช้เวลาประมวลผลอยู่ แต่เด็กตรงหน้าคงกำลังคิดว่าเขาไม่พอใจอยู่เป็นแน่ “แต่ถ้าเซนเซไม่ชอบผมจะไม่เรียกอีกแล้ว”  
  
  
“ชอบสิ” ตอบกลับทันควัน  
  
  
“อะไรนะครับ?” อีกฝ่ายก็ตกใจทันที นัยน์ตากลมองอีกฝ่ายซื่อๆ ราวกับมีความหวังซ่อนอยู่  
  
  
“อ่า .. หมายถึงก็ไม่ได้แย่อะไร จะเรียกแบบเมื่อกี้ก็ได้”  
  
  
“จริงอะ?” อมยิ้มมุมปากช้อนตามอง รอยยิ้มที่ไม่มีทางจะไม่ยิ้มตอบ มือเรียวสวยแตะข้างแก้มใส นิ้วโป้งคลึงหน้าแก้มนุ่มนิ่ม นิ้วชี้ก็คลอเคลียอยู่ที่ขมับ คาซึนาริรู้สึกว่าโอโนะหน้าใหญ่ขึ้นแล้วก็มองเห็นไม่เต็มหน้าเหมือนเดิม  
  
  
ลมหายใจร้อนปะทะหน้าแก้ม เปลือกตาปรือลงเตรียมปิด มุมปากคลายยิ้มผะแผ่ว  
  
  
 **-ปิ๊บ ปิ๊บ ปิ๊บ-**  
  
  
“อ๊า โทรศัพท์!!!” เป็นคนตัวเล็กที่ร้องโวยวายออกมาเสียงดัง อาการประหม่าขวยเขินดูแล้วก็น่าเอ็นดู แต่อาการดีดด้วยความตกใจของเจ้าตัวนี่ไม่ค่อยน่ารักเท่าไหร่ เพราะหัวรั้นๆดันมากระแทกขางเขา จนได้ยินเสียงฟันขบกันดังกึก  
  
  
“อยู่นี่..” โอโนะหยิบโทรศัพท์ที่ตกอยู่ใกล้ตัวเขาแล้วยื่นให้ คาซึนาริรับพร้อมทั้งประหลาดใจ เพราะเบอร์ที่โชว์เป็นเบอร์ที่ไม่คุ้นเลยสักนิด  
  
  
“ครับ นิโนะมิยะครับ” ร่างบางนิ่งไปชั่วครู่ ขมวดคิ้วและมีสีหน้างงงวย “อ่า .. ตอนสิบโมงเหรอครับ ก็ได้นะครับ เอ่อ ผมพาคนไปด้วยอีกคนหนึ่งได้มั้ยครับ ... เหรอครับ โอเคครับ ขอบคุณมากครับ”  
  
  
“มีอะไรรึเปล่า?” เห็นสีหน้ากังวลของคาซึนาริก็ร้อนใจที่ต้องถามทันที  
  
  
“เค้าบอกว่าเค้าเป็นทนาย จะพบกับผมเรื่องมรดกหรืออะไรนี่ล่ะ โอโนะซังไปเป็นเพื่อนผมหน่อยนะครับ เค้านัดเจอที่ห้องสมุดในเมืองนี่เอง”  
  
  
คาซึนาริเพิ่งเคยมาห้องสมุดชุมชนเป็นครั้งแรก และก็รู้สึกว่ามันจะต้องมีครั้งต่อไปอีกเป็นแน่แท้ ทนายที่โทรมาก่อนหน้าบอกเขาเอาไว้ว่าจะนั่งอยู่ริมหน้าต่าง .. แต่หน้าต่างมันก็มีหลายบานเสียเหลือเกิน ทุกคนล้วนจับจองมุมที่แสงสว่างส่องถึงกันทั้งนั้น  
  
  
“เอ๊ะ..” เสียงอุทานกลับดังมาจากคนที่ขอร้องให้มาด้วย โอโนะยืนมองไปที่มุมมุมหนึ่ง ราวกับชายที่นั่งอยู่ตรงนั้นเคยรู้จักกันมาแล้วอย่างนั้น “ได้ข่าวว่าย้ายไปอยู่โทชิงิแล้วนี่นา”   
  
  
“อะไรครับ ? เจอคนรู้จักเหรอ?”  
  
  
“อ่า .. ประมาณนั้นล่ะ แต่ไม่เป็นไรหรอก ว่าแต่เธอเจอทนายของเธอไหม” คนหน้าเด็กส่ายหัวเนือยๆ  
  
  
“ผมไม่เคยเห็นหน้าเขา แต่เขาบอกเขาจะนั่งริมหน้าต่าง แล้วใส่สูทสีน้ำตาล แล้วก็แฟ้มหนังลายทหารพราง”  
  
  
“หืม ... ฉันว่าฉันน่าจะเจอคนนั้นแล้วล่ะ” เอ่ยเสียงกลั้วขำออกมา โลกช่างกลม หรือพรหมช่างลิขิตกันนะ ..  
  
  
“เอ๊ะ”  
  
  
“คนนั้นแหละ มา เดี๋ยวพาไปหา”  
  
  
“เอ๊ะ??” ยังไม่ทันจะหายสงสัยดี ข้อมือตอบๆก็ถูกลากพาเจ้าของร่างเข้าไปหาใครคนนั้นที่ ใส่สูทสีน้ำตาล แฟ้มลายทหารพราง และนั่งอยู่ริมหน้าต่าง  
  
  
“โชคุง” เอ่ยเสียงไม่ดังมากนัก แต่ก็สามารถได้ยินไปถึงเจ้าของชื่อ ใบหน้าติดจะสวยเงยขึ้นมาจากหนังสือนิยายในมือ นัยน์ตาจริงจังคู่นั้นจ้องมอมาที่โอโนะกลับกับนิโนะมิยะ  
  
  
“ซาโตชิคุง” คลี่ยิ้มออกมา แก้มสองข้างของคนตรงหน้าตึงเต่งบ่งบอกถึงคนที่มีสุขภาพดี “ไม่เจอกันนานเลยนะ”  
  
  
“อืม .. ฉันว่าห้องสมุดไม่น่าจะเหมาะกับเราแล้วล่ะ ถ้าไม่รังเกียจเรากลับไปคุยที่บ้านฉันดีกว่าไหม”  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
.  
  
  
.  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
“เอ๊ะ เซนเซย์เป็นเพื่อนกับทนายคนนี้งั้นเหรอ” ตาเรียวเบิกกว้า มองโอโนะข้างๆสลับกับคนตรงหน้าด้วยความมึนงง   
  
  
“ใช่แล้ว เป็นเพื่อนสมัยเด็กเลยล่ะ เพราะบ้านใกล้กัน เนอะ” ยิ้มเบิกบานตามประสาคนไม่ได้เจอเพื่อนมานานจนเลิกนับว่าเท่าไหร่ “ฉันกับโชคุงเจอหน้ากันจนถึงตอนจบมหาลัยล่ะ เอ๊ะได้ข่าวว่าโชคุงย้ายไปทำงานอยู่โทชิงินี่นา นายเลิกทำที่นั่นแล้วเหรอ”  
  
  
“อืม .. จะว่าเลิกก็ไม่เชิงหรอก พอดีรุ่นพี่ที่เป็นทนายประจำคุณนิโนะมิยะเขาติดงานอื่นน่ะ เลยดึงฉันมาช่วยแทน คุณพ่อคุณแม่เธอเองก็ช่วยเหลือฉันเอาไว้ตอนอยู่โทชิงิเหมือนกัน” ท่อนหลังหันมายิ้มให้เด็กน้อยตรงข้าม คาซึนาริทำได้เพียงยิ้มตอบกลับไป “ขอเข้าเรื่องเลยแล้วกันนะ เรื่องมรดกของคาซึนาริคุงน่ะ ด้วยตัวเธอเองยังไม่บรรลุนิติภาวะ แล้วทรัพย์สมบัติก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องที่จะจัดการกันง่ายๆน่ะ ฉันเลยจะมาชี้แจงเรื่องขั้นตอนที่เธอจะต้องได้เจอ”  
  
  
คนเด็กกว่ามุ่นหน้า ไม่ชอบเรื่องพิธีรีตองอะไรเท่าไหร่ ทำไมทุกอย่างมันต้อทำให้ดูยุ่งยากวุ่นวาย  
  
  
“อย่างแรกเธอต้องมีผู้จัดการมรดกเสียก่อน จะเป็นใครก็ได้ แต่แนะนำว่าให้เป็นคนที่เธอไว้ใจ” คาซึนาริหันไปมองทางโอโนะทันที โดยที่ไม่รู้ตัวด้วยซ้ำ นัยน์ตาเฉียบคนของคนเป็นทนายมองใบหน้าเด็กหนุ่มสลับกับเพื่อนไปมาครั้งเดียว ก่อนจะอธิบายต่อ “ยังไม่ต้องแต่งตั้งวันนี้ก็ได้ แต่ขอให้เธอแจ้งก่อนกลางเดือนหน้า เพราะช่วงนั้นจะมีการเปิดพินัยกรรม อาจจัดที่บ้านของเธอเอง ผู้ร่วมวันนั้นก็จะมีญาติๆ ที่มีส่วนเกี่ยวข้องทุกคน”   
  
  
แค่ได้ยินว่าต้องไปพบปะคนเหล่านั้นก็อยากจะถอนหายใจออกมาไม่รู้กี่พันครั้งแล้ว   
  
  
คุณทนายอธิบายต่อไปอีกไม่รู้เท่าไหร่ เด็กน้อยไม่อาจทำความเข้าใจได้มากไปกว่า ผู้จัดการมรดกคนนั้น ต้องเป็น โอโนะคนเดียวเท่านั้น  
  
  
โอโนะเสนอตัวเป็นคนกลางเพื่อติดต่อกับทนายซากุไรให้ ก่อนทั้งสองคนที่มีอายุมากกว่าจะแยกออกไปคุยกันที่นอกระเบียงพลางสูบบุหรี่ ขณะที่คาซึนาริกำลังลงมือทำอาหารในครัว เสียงคุยไม่อาจลอดเข้ามา แต่ท่าทางหัวเราะไปคุยไปของโอโนะนั้นคงบอกได้ชัดว่าซากุไรเป็นเพื่อนคนสนิท  
  
  
หมูผัดขิงที่โอโนะชอบ ซุปไข่ที่ติดเค็มเล็กน้อย กับไก่ทอดอีกบางส่วนตั้งวางเอาไว้บนโต๊ะกินข้าว เมื่อสองคนที่อาวุโสกว่ากลับเข้ามา ข้าวชามที่สามก็วางลงตรงหน้าซากุไรพอดี  
  
  
“โอ้โห นี่นายอยู่สบายไปหรือเปล่า ถึงเวลาก็มีคนทำอาหารเอาไว้ให้” ผิวปากวืดแกล้งแซว ก่อนจะนั่งลงตรงที่นั่งที่มีชามใบเดียววางอยู่ ตัดหน้าเด็กน้อยที่ดูยังไงก็เล็งที่ตรงนี้เอาไว้ เลยทำให้คาซึนาริต้องนั่งข้างโอโนะโดยอัตโนมัติ  
  
  
“แลกกับค่ากินค่าอยู่นั่นแหละ” พูดกลั้วขำบ้าง ก่อนเริ่มลงมือกินอาหารฝีมือที่เริ่มจะคุ้นเคย  
  
  
“ปีนี้นิโนะมิยะคุงอายุเท่าไหร่แล้วนะ”  
  
  
“สิบเจ็ดครับ ตอนนี้ก็เทอมสุดท้ายแล้ว”  
  
  
“โอ้ แล้วเลือกมหาลัยหรือยังล่ะ” คาซึนาริชะงักกึก โอโนะหันหน้ามามองตรงๆ จะว่าไปแล้วช่วงนี้ก็ใกล้ถึงเวลาหลายๆมหาวิทยาลัยเปิดสอบ แต่เท่าที่สังเกตมาเด็กนี่ดูจะไม่ได้กระตือรือร้นอะไรนัก  
  
  
“.... ผม ..” เสียงลังเลลอดออกมา เลือกไม่ได้ระหว่างจะโกหกเพื่อให้คนข้างๆสบายใจ หรือจะปล่ยอตัวเองให้รับรู้ความจริง เผื่อมีใครให้พึ่งพิงหยิบยื่นมือมาช่วย “ยังเลยครับ ผมรู้สึกไม่อยากทำอะไรต่อไปอีกแล้ว”  
  
  
“อืม...” สองคนอาวุโส พึมพำออกมา ไม่มีใครก่นด่าหรือกดดันเลยสักคน ความเข้าใจอารมณ์และคามเป็นไปในชีวิตของสองคนนี้ ทำให้คาซึนาริรู้สึกผ่อนคลาย  
  
  
“แล้วก่อนหน้านั้นเคยคิดอยากทำอะไรล่ะฮึ?” โอโนะเอ่ยเสียงนุ่ม คำว่าก่อนหน้านั้นในความหมายของเขาคือเวลาก่อนที่จะได้มาเจอกัน  
  
  
“อยากเข้าโรงเรียนดนตรีครับ แต่คุณพ่อกับคุณแม่ห้ามเอาไว้ ให้เรียนบริหาร เพราะจะได้กลับมาช่วยงานที่บ้าน” คนตรงหน้าคาซึนาริร้องฮ้า   
  
  
“ฉันเข้าใจ” ซากุไรเอ่ยเสียงเรียบ ข้าวในชามหมดแล้ว ขณะที่เด็กน้อยตั้งท่าจะเติมให้ เขาก็โบกมือปฏิเสธอย่างสุภาพ “ก่อนหน้าจะเป็นทนาย ฉันก็เคยเรียนวิศวะเพราะที่บ้านบังคับ .. ใช่ไหมซาโตชิคุง” เอ่ยเสียงขันก่อนพยักเพยิดไปทางเพื่อนสมัยเด็ก  
  
  
“อื้อ ตอนนั้นนายหนีออกจากบ้านด้วย เหมือนกันเลย” ท่อนท้ายหัวเราะเบาๆ ก่อนจะลูบผมคนข้างๆ ความเอ็นดูปิดไม่ผิดส่งผ่านออกมาจากการกระทำ ซากุไรหรี่ตาก่อนจะยิ้มบางๆ  
  
  
“ก็วัยต่อต้านอะเนอะ ตอนนั้นก็ยังไม่บรรลุนิติภาวะทั้งอายุและอารมณ์เท่าไหร่” มือที่ลูบผมอยู่ดึงกลับมาที่ตัวทันที โอโนะเหลือบมองเพื่อนเก่าเพื่อนแก่ที่หรี่ตาอย่างรู้ทัน ก่อนจะตัดบทเก็บจานที่กินหมดแล้วไปล้างที่อ่าง  
  
  
“กินข้าวเสร็จแล้ว โชคุงจะเอาเบียร์สักกระป๋องไหม”  
  
  
“โอ้ ดีเลยๆ นานๆจะได้ดื่มสักที ไม่เกรงใจก็แล้วกันนะ”  
  
  
“อะ ..แต่เบียร์หมดแล้วล่ะ ถ้ายังไงออกไปซื้อด้วยกันได้ไหม คาซึนาริ โทษทีนะ แต่ฝากล้างจานด้วย” เช็ดมือให้แห้งแล้วเดินคว้าเสื้อโค้ตออกไปพร้อมเพื่อนเก่า  
  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
  
“นายคิดอะไรอยู่” โอโนะถามตรงประเด็นทันทีที่ออกมาจากอพาร์ทเมนท์ เพื่อนคนสนิทยังคงระบายยิ้มน้อยๆอยู่  
  
  
“ต้องถามนายมากกว่านายคิดอะไรอยู่ ถึงได้ช่วยเหลือเด็กคนนั้น โอ๊ะ ไม่ต้องบอกเลยนะว่าช่วยเหลือในฐานะคุณครู เพราะมันเกินขอบเขตไปจริงๆในสายตาของฉัน”  
  
  
โอโนะถอนหายใจ ควันขาวลอยออกมาจากปาก  
  
  
“ไม่รู้เหมือนกัน แค่รู้สึกทนปล่อยไว้เฉยๆไม่ได้”  
  
  
“ฉันเข้าใจ ถ้าเป็นฉันเจอเด็กน่ารักแบบนี้มาขอความช่วยเหลือก็ปฏิเสธไม่ลงเหมือนกัน”  
  
  
“โชคุง!”  
  
  
“ล้อเล่นหรอกน่า .. แต่ว่านะซาโตชิคุง คาซึนาริน่ะ ไม่ใช่โอซามุหรอกนะ” แรงบีบบนไหล่หนักหน่วงและหนักแน่น สองคนมาหยุดเดินตรงป้ายรถเมล์พอดี ซากุไรเอ่ยคำลาสั้นๆ ก่อนจะกระโดดขึ้นรถเมล์ที่เพิ่งมาถึง แล้วรถก็เล่นจากไป  
  
  
..... ถ้าเป็นโอซามุ เรื่องราวมันก็คงไม่ยุ่งยากขนาดนี้หรอก

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> สวัสดีค่ะ ระยะห่างระหว่างตอนนานขนาดนี้ถ้าเป็นคนก็คลอดแล้วค่ะ 5555  
> แต่เรายังไม่ลืมเรื่องนี้นะคะ เราไปทำการบ้านมาในเรื่องกฎหมาย ... แล้วเราก็พบว่าสิ่งที่เพื่อนพ่นมามันช่างเข้าใจยาก เราเลยพยายามเลี่ยงประเด็นละเอียดอ่อนตรงนี้เพื่อไม่อยากสื่อสารบิดเบือนค่ะ //ก้มหัวขอโทษปะหลกๆ
> 
> อยากอ่านคอมเมนท์เหมือนเดิมนะคะ ไม่ต้องสมัครสมาชิกก็เมนท์ได้ค่ะ ❤  
> //ไม่เคยอ้อนวอนขอคอมเมนท์ขนาดนี้มาก่อนเลยนะ ฮือๆ คิดถึงคนอ่านง่ะ /w\


	13. [12]

“กลับมาแล้ว” เสียงปิดประตูดังพร้อมกับคำทักทาย พอดีกับที่คนอายุอ่อนกว่าโผล่หน้ายิ้มบางๆมารับ นัยน์ตาสีน้ำตาลเข้มมีแววความสงสัย เมื่อคนกลับมาเหลือแค่เพียงโอโนะลำพัง  
  
  
“อ้าว แล้วซากุไรซังล่ะครับ”  
  
  
“อ๋อ พอดีเค้าต้องไปทำธุระกะทันหันเลยขอกลับก่อน ฝากขอโทษเธอด้วยที่จู่ๆก็กลับไป” คาซึนาริพยักหน้ารับทราบ ก่อนจะวางที่กำลังเช็ดจนแห้งดีเข้าที่เก็บ มือเล็กป้ายเช็ดที่ผ้ากันเปื้อน ก่อนจะวิ่งไปทางกระเป๋าตัวเองที่วางอยู่บนโซฟาหน้าโทรทัศน์  
  
  
“จะว่าไป ผมลืมให้ของกำนัลโอโนะซังด้วยแหละ” นั่งยองๆคุ้ยหาอะไรบางอย่างที่ซุกซ่อนอยู่ในกระเป๋า โอโนะเดินเข้ามายืนชะโงกดูข้างหลังด้วยความใคร่รู้  
  
  
“หืม?” เห็นเด็กน้อยคุ้ยกระเป๋าตัวเองอย่างเอาเป็นเอาตายก็อดนึกอยากจะบ่นให้จัดกระเป๋าเป็นระเบียบไม่ได้ ขณะที่คาซึนาริกำบางอย่างพร้อมทั้งเตรียมจะลุกขึ้นยืน คุณครูศิลปะก็นึกอยากเป็นเด็กโข่งจอมเกเรแกล้งเพื่อนที่ตัวเองให้ความสนใจ  
  
  
เข่าของคนยืนอยู่เจาะยางไปที่ข้อพับหลังเข่าของคนกำลังตั้งตัวยืนขึ้นเป็นผลให้เจ้าตัวลงไปนั่งจุมปุ๊กกับพื้นหน้าคว่ำทิ่มโซฟา คนถูกแกล้งพลิกตัวกลับมาด้วยนัยน์ตาเอาเรื่อง โอโนะก็ยักยิ้มหัวเราะรออยู่ก่อนแล้ว  
  
  
“แกล้งผม!”  
  
  
“เปล่าสักหน่อย เธอดันลุกมาชนเข่าฉันเอง”  
  
  
“ไม่เชื่อหรอก คุณแกล้งผม!” ตะแบงเสียงเถียงกลับไป โอโนะยังคงยืนยิ้มพอใจอยู่ มองเด็กน้อยที่ขมวดคิ้วแววตาเอาเรื่องมองเขารอคำขอโทษ แล้วก็หัวเราะลั่นออกมา  
  
  
“โอ๋ๆ ขอโทษๆ เห็นเธองุ่นง่านแล้วก็อยากแกล้งขึ้นมา” คุกเข่านั่งลงตรงหน้า สายตาเสมอกัน มือเรียวสวยยกขึ้นลูบเรือนผมพร้อมทั้งโยกคลอนศีรษะคาซึนาริเอ็นดู  
  
  
“หึย ไม่อยากจะให้แล้วของกำนัลเนี่ย”  
  
  
“ฉันขอโทษ ไหนๆ ไหนของกำนัลของคุณครู” สอดส่ายสายตาไปหยุดที่ถุงกระดาษสีน้ำตาลข้างตัวคนน่ารัก คาซึนาริฉวยมันขึ้นมาพร้อมกับหยิบของข้างใน  
  
  
ถุงใสที่ข้างในบรรจุไปด้วยก้อนกลมสีดำหลายลูก ทำให้โอโนะพยายามวิเคราะห์ว่ามันคือขนมสักอย่างที่นึกชื่อไม่ค่อยออก บางก้อนก็เป็นสีดำสนิท บ้างก็คลุกไปด้วยถั่วขาวๆ   
  
  
“... กินได้ไหม?” แกล้งคนมอบของกำนัลไปอีกหนึ่งฉาก เด็กน้อยหน้าคว่ำหน้าหงาย กำลังจะเก็บถุงลงกระเป๋าตามเดิม ก็ถูกมือโอโนะฉวยข้อมือเอาไว้ก่อน  
  
  
“พูดเล่นน่า มันคืออะไรน่ะ?”  
  
  
“ช็อกโกแลตทรัฟเฟิลครับ” แกะถุงใส่ออก ก่อนจะยื่นจ่อมันให้โอโนะ “ถือเป็นของขอบคุณเล็กๆน้อยๆ ในความกรุณาของเซนเซย์ที่มีให้ผม” ถ้อยคำเรียบง่ายซื่อตรงและจริงใจ เอ่ยออกมาด้วยความเคารพและซาบซึ้งในทุกการกระทำ  
  
  
เขาไม่มีทางรู้เลยว่า หากวันนั้นคนตรงหน้าไม่ได้ช่วยเขาเอาไว้จะเกิดอะไรขึ้นต่อ  
  
  
บางทีความเจ็บปวดเจียนตาย ไร้จุดหมาย เหมือนจมลงอยู่ในท้องทะเลแห่งความทุกข์ที่มืดมิดนี้อาจไปเกิดกับพ่อแม่ของเขาแทน  
โอโนะเห็นคนตรงหน้ามองเขาด้วยสายตาที่เศร้าโศกแล้ว ก็คาดเดาได้ไม่ยากเลยว่าตอนนี้กำลังคิดเรื่องอะไรอยู่ ขณะที่กำลังหาวิธีดึงความสดใสเมื่อครู่กลับคืนมา คาซึนาริก็ยิ้มบางๆ ความขี้เล่นที่ปรุงแต่งเพียงเพื่อไม่อยากให้โอโนะกระวนกระวายใจ  
  
  
“แล้วอีกอย่าง ผมคิดว่าเซนเซย์คงเข้าสู่วัยหมดความนิยม ไม่มีใครเอาช็อกโกแลตวันวาเลนไทน์มาให้แน่ๆ ผมว่ามันคงอ้างว้างจะแย่ ที่ชายโสดวัยสามสิบผ่านวาเลนไทน์มาแบบไร้ของติดมือ”  
  
  
โอโนะหลุดขำออกมาระรอกใหญ่ เด็กอะไรปากคอเราะร้ายได้เจ็บแสบขนาดนี้  
  
  
“ปากคอ..” โอโนะเอื้อมไปรับถุงใส่ช็อกโกแลต ราวกับเอื้อมไปรับความนึกคิดทั้งหมดของคาซึนาริมาไว้กับตัว มือเรียวสวยหยิบหนึ่งในก้อนนั้นขึ้นมาสุ่มๆ ก่อนจะกัดมันครึ่งหนึ่งเพื่อลิ้มรส  
  
  
กลิ่นบรันดีลอยคละคลุ้งอยู่ในปาก ความขมในตัวเองของส่วนผสมถูกแทรกด้วยความหวานอ่อนๆที่ไม่ทำให้กลิ่นหอมนั้นจางลง  
“อร่อยดีนะ ทำเองหรือ?”  
  
  
“ก็ไม่เชิงหรอกครับ จุนคุงสอนผมมาอีกทีหนึ่งเหมือนกัน” ปากที่กำลังเคี้ยวอีกเสี้ยวหนึ่งทำงานช้าลง โอโนะเลื่อนสายตาไปมองใบหน้าหวาน เด็กน้อยทำตาฉงน แล้วก็ต้องหลุบตาลงมองมือของตนเมื่อถุงนั้นยัดกลับเข้ามาคืนที่ที่เดิม  
  
  
“ไม่กินแล้วเหรอ?”  
  
  
“กิน แต่อยากให้เธอป้อน” แก้มขาวของคาซึนาริแดงขึ้นมาทันที แดงจนไม่อาจปกปิดได้ด้วยสิ่งอื่นใดได้อีก ในเมื่อตัวการยังนั่งหน้านิ่งเฉยรอคอยเขาทำตามคำสั่งตรงหน้า  
  
  
“ชิ้นเดียวนะครับ ผมจะไปอาบน้ำแล้ว” หยิบขึ้นมาหมายจะใส่ปากโอโนะ แต่ด้วยความเก้อเขินประดักประเดิด มือที่หยิบช็อกโกแลตขึ้นมายื่นไปไม่ถึงปากเป้าหมายสักที สั่นอย่างเห็นได้ชัด และอายอย่างปิดไม่มิด  
  
  
มือเรียวตึงเฉกเช่นรูปปั้นสลักคว้าข้อมือน้อยเอาไว้มั่น ก่อนจะชะโงกหน้าตัวเองมางับก้อนช็อกโกแลตในมืออย่างคนหมดความอดทน ฟันขาวซี่หน้าแกล้งขบข้อนิ้วส่วนปลาย ส่งให้เจ้าของมือนิ่งงันไปทันที  
  
  
“วันนี้กินแค่นี้ก่อนก็ได้ ดึกแล้วคนแก่ๆแบบฉันกินอะไรเยอะแยะก่อนจะนอนไม่ค่อยดีเท่าไหร่ซะด้วย” โอโนะเป็นฝ่ายลุกยืนขึ้นก่อน เขาก้มลงยีผมคาซึนาริ ก่อนจะกดปากลงกลางกระหม่อม โดยที่แม้แต่ตัวเองก็ยังไม่รู้ตัว   
  
  
ทิ้งแต่เด็กน้อยที่ทำยังไงก็ไล่เลือดที่พากันมาอออยู่บนหน้าให้กลับเข้าที่ของมันไม่ได้ดั่งใจ  
  
  
.... ทั้งๆที่เลือดในตัวทั้งหมดก็พากันไปเลี้ยงบนหน้าขนาดนี้ หัวใจเจ้ากรรมก็ยังไม่ยอมสงบลงสักที  
  
  
  
  
  
  
คาซึนาริอาบน้ำเสร็จก็มาคุดคู้อยู่บนที่นอนตัวเองคลุมโปงมิดชิด ราวกลับกลัวว่าหากเผลอแง้มออกมาเพียงนิดหน่อย เสียงหัวใจที่เต้นโครมๆนี้จะลอดออกไปให้ใครได้ยิน  
  
  
เสียงฝักบัวในห้องน้ำหยุดลงแล้ว อีกไม่นานโอโนะก็จะเดินเข้ามาและทิ้งตัวนอนลงบนเตียงข้างๆ แล้วก็จะชวนเขาที่พยายามแกล้งหลับคุย เหมือนทุกๆคืนที่ผ่านมา  
  
  
หูของคาซึนาริได้ยินเสียงฝีเท้าหยุดลงปลายเตียง ก็ทำให้เจ้าตัวแง้มตาออกมาจากผ้าห่ม ไฟในห้องปิดมืดหมดแล้ว แต่ก็ยังพอมองเห็นแผ่นหลังลางๆที่หันให้  
  
  
โอโนะไม่ใช่คนตัวใหญ่ ไม่ใช่คนตัวสูง เรียกได้ว่าสันทัดก็ว่าได้ เมื่อยืนข้างกันแล้วขนาดร่างกายของทั้งคู่ก็ไม่ได้ต่างกันมากเสียเท่าไหร่ และแม้ว่าตอนนี้ด้วยอายุจะทำให้คาซึนาริตัวเล็กกว่าเล็กน้อย แต่ก็ไม่อาจทำให้นึกภาพออกเลยว่าตัวเองในอีกกี่สิบปีข้างหน้า จะเติบโตและดูน่าพึ่งพาได้แบบนี้   
  
  
คาซึนาริชอบมองท่อนแขนของโอโนะ ท่อนแขนที่ไม่ได้ใหญ่โตขนาดนักกล้าม แต่ก็อัดแน่นไปด้วยกล้ามเนื้อที่เรียงตัวกันสวยงาม ขัดด้วยเส้นเลือดที่ปูดนูนออกมาเล็กน้อย ทำให้ไม่ว่าจะจับจะทำอะไรก็น่ามองไปเสียหมด  
  
  
หากสักวันหนึ่งมือนั้นกอดเขาเอาไว้ หรือจูงเขาไปที่ไหนๆ เขาก็คงไม่มีเหตุผลให้ต้องปฏิเสธ  
  
  
หากสักวันหนึ่งเขาจะสามารถเป็นเจ้าของ...  
  
  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
  
  
หากวันนั้นมาถึง .. เขาคง..  
  
  
  
  
  
 _รักหรือ? รักคืออะไรกันนะ_  
  
  
สิบเจ็ดปีที่กำลังย่างเข้าสิบแปด ไม่เคยรู้ความหมายที่แท้จริงของมันเลย  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“พักนี้นายดูเหม่อๆนะ” เสียงของมัตสึโมโตะดังข้างๆ เด็กหนุ่มที่ตอนนี้น่าจะขยับขึ้นมาเป็นเพื่อนซี้ชอบเข้ามาหาแบบเงียบๆ การมาของเพื่อนคนนี้บางครั้งก็รู้สึกอุ่นใจ และรู้สึกสงบปลอดภัย เหมือนคุณครูคนนั้น  
  
  
เพียงแต่หัวใจไม่เต้นแรงเท่า  
  
  
“นิดหน่อยน่ะ” เอนตัวลงนอน หันตะแคงข้าง เหลือบสายตาขึ้นมองโครงหน้าคมเข้มเพื่อสนทนา “นี่จุนคุง ฉันว่าฉันจะไม่เรียนต่อในปีนี้แล้วล่ะ”  
  
  
“แล้วนายจะทำอะไรต่อ?” จุนเป็นคนที่สองในโรงเรียนที่รู้เรื่องพ่อกับแม่ที่จากไป เลยไม่แปลกใจเท่าไหร่ที่เพื่อนตัวเล็กจะตัดสินใจแบบนี้ ในขณะที่ทุกคนกำลังเคร่งเครียดกับเทศกาลการสอบไล่และสอบเข้ามหาวิทยาลัย  
  
  
“ไม่รู้สิ ฉันไม่พร้อม ฉันยังมีเรื่องที่บ้านต้องสะสาง” เพื่อนตัวเล็กเว้นวรรคหายใจเข้าลึกๆ “ระหว่างนั้นคงต้องพึ่งร้านจุนคุงไปก่อน อย่าเพิ่งไล่กันออกเลยนะ” ปากบางคลี่ยิ้มพิมพ์ใจออกมา นัยน์ตาโศกวาววับไปด้วยความขี้เล่นน้อยๆ จุนแสยะยิ้มส่งเสียงหัวเราะขึ้นลำคอ ไม่ได้ตอบอะไรกลับไป มีเพียงมือที่เอื้อมมายีผมคนนอนอยู่เท่านั้น  
  
  
  
  
  
ทางเดินชั้นเรียนที่เงียบสงบถูกรบกวนด้วยเสียงฝีเท้าที่เดินทอดไปอย่างสม่ำเสมอ แสงของแดดในบ่ายแก่จัดเป็นสีส้มสวยและอบอุ่น ลอดผ่านหน้าต่างเข้ามาปรุงให้ทางเดินนั้นสว่างไสวในยามใกล้เลิกเรียก  
  
  
เงาของเด็กชายตัวเล็กทาบไปบนผนังแผ่นแล้วแผ่นเล่า ก่อนจะยืดไปหยุดอยู่ที่ประตูสเตนเลสสีอ่อน กระจกบนบานติดสติ๊กเกอร์ขุ่นทำให้มองไม่เห็นภายใน  
  
  
แผ่นป้ายบนกระจกขุ่นเขียนเอาไว้ว่าห้องศิลปะ  
  
  
“ขออนุญาตครับ เอางานมาส่งครับ” ผลักประตูเข้าไปก็พบเพียงห้องโล่งและโอโนะที่นั่งอยู่ชิดติดหน้าต่าง แสงอาทิตย์สีส้มอาบร่างของคุณครูหนุ่มขับสัดส่วนโครงหน้าให้ชัดเจนขึ้น ปากกระจับได้รูปรับกับสันจมูกงุ้ม ราวกับภาพวาดที่ถูกจิตรกรมือดีเสกสรร  
  
  
..ลมหายใจสะดุดไม่เป็นจังหวะ  
  
  
“โอ๊ะ คาซึนาริ” เบนหน้ามายิ้มอ่อนๆให้ น่าสงสัยเหลือเกินว่าระหว่างแสงแดดของปลายฤดูหนาวกับรอยยิ้มตรงหน้า อะไรอบอุ่นหัวใจมากกว่ากัน  
  
  
“อิจิกาวะเซนเซย์ไม่อยู่เหรอครับ”  
  
  
“อ๋อ กลับไปแล้วล่ะ วันนี้ไม่มีประชุมเย็นน่ะ”  
  
  
“อ้อ งั้นผมจะส่งงานไว้ตรงนี้นะครับ เซนเซย์ต้องเป็นพยานให้ผมด้วยนะ” หันมาทำหน้าเง้างอดใส่ เพราะอิจิกาวะเซนเซย์ขึ้นชื่อเรื่องชอบตัดแต้มเด็ก โอโนะหลุดขำ ก่อนจะเดินมานั่งพิงโต๊ะอิจิกาวะเซนเซย์แล้วมองใบหน้าน่ารักเงียบๆ “..เอ่อ มีอะไรหรือเปล่าฮะ?”  
  
  
“หืม ก็แค่คิดว่าพักนี้นายตาคล้ำๆนะ นอนไม่ค่อยหลับเหรอ?” มือที่เอื้อมมาแตะข้างแก้ม นิ้วโป้งเกลี่ยใต้ตาอย่างสื่อความหมาย คาซึนาริค้างชะงักไป  
  
  
... ก็ใครกันเล่าที่เป็นสาเหตุ  
  
  
“มีเรื่องให้คิดเยอะแยะเลยล่ะครับ ว่าแต่เซนเซย์ไม่กลับบ้านเหรอ”  
  
  
“กำลังจะกลับนี่ล่ะ พอดีคิดอะไรเพลินไปหน่อย ว่าแต่ค่ำนี้จะมีอะไรกินน้า~” ละมือจากแก้มใส แล้วเดินยืดเส้นยืดสายกลับไปหยิบกระเป๋าที่โต๊ะ ทิ้งแต่ร่องรอยความอุ่นไว้บนสองแก้มระเรื่อ  
  
  
“คิดเองบ้างสิครับ! คิดได้แล้วก็เมล์มาบอกผมแล้วกัน ผมขอตัวไปทำไบท์ก่อนล่ะ แล้วเจอกันครับ!” พุ่งตัวออกไปจากห้องศิลปะราวกับพายุ ทิ้งแต่โอโนะที่กะพริบตาปริบๆด้วยความงงงวย  
  
  
  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
  
  
  
คาซึนาริกลับมาถึงห้องก็เป็นเวลาเลยทุ่มไปนิดหน่อย เด็กหนุ่มหอบถุงของสดที่ซื้อมาจากซุปเปอร์ .. ที่จริงควรใช้คำว่าจุนคุงจัดมาให้ฟรีๆจะถูกต้องมากกว่าบนเคาท์เตอร์เพื่อเตรียมอาหาร เสียงฝักบัวในห้องน้ำเป็นคำตอบที่กำลังจะตั้งถามตนเองว่าเจ้าของห้องไปอยู่ตรงไหน  
  
  
กระเป๋าเป้วางลวกๆไปบนโซฟาหน้าทีวี ก่อนจะเดินกลับเข้าครัวเพื่อหยิบผ้ากันเปื้อนมาสวม  
  
  
“โอโนะซัง” เพราะห้องน้ำกับห้องครัวนั้นอยู่ใกล้กัน เด็กหนุ่มเลยมักตะโกนถามเข้าไปเป็นเรื่องปกติ  
  
  
“หืม โอ้ กลับมาแล้วหรือ”  
  
  
“อยากกินอะไรดีครับ ระหว่างไก่ผัดขิงกับมาโบโทฟู” นึกแล้วก็หมั่นไส้ บอกให้ส่งเมลมาว่าอยากกินอะไรก็ไม่ยอมส่ง ให้มานั่งคิดให้ทุกเย็นแบบนี้ก็เหนื่อยใจเหมือนกัน ... แต่ก็พอเข้าใจหัวอกของคุณแม่แล้วล่ะว่าต้องดูแลปากท้องครอบครัวทกวันแบบไหน  
  
  
“อะไรนะ ไม่ค่อยได้ยินเลย” คุณครูศิลปะที่เพิ่งอาบน้ำเสร็จเปิดประตูออกมาทันที ร่างกำยำไปด้วยกล้ามเนื้อมีเพียงผ้าเช็ดตัวสีรุ้งพันรอบเอวอยู่ คาซึนาริถอนหายใจ กับการชอบหยิบผ้าเช็ดตัวผิดผืนมาใช้ประจำของคนตรงหน้า  
  
  
“ไก่ผัดขิง กับ มาโบโทฟู เลือกครับ” โอโนะตีสีหน้าครุ่นคิดก่อนจะเดินมาทั้งเด็กหนุ่มทั้งๆที่ตัวยังมีหยดน้ำไหลลงพื้นตลอดเวลา  
คาซึนาริหวีดร้อง เพราะน้ำที่หยดเป็นทางมันทำให้เขาต้องเสียเวลาเช็ดอีก ทั้งๆที่เพิ่งลงน้ำยาบนพื้นไปหมาดๆเมื่อสุดสัปดาห์   
  
  
“อย่าออกมาทั้งๆที่ตัวยังเปียกแบบนี้สิ ผมบอกแล้วใช่ไหม!” เดินเข้าไปหยิบผ้าแห้งอีกผืนหนึ่งมาห่อตัวโอโนะ พร้อมทั้งเช็ดรอบตัวให้แห้ง มือน้อยจับร่างเปลือยของคุณครูศิลปะหมุนไปรอบๆ เสียงหัวเราะเบาๆด้วยความดีใจยิ่งทำให้รู้สึกหงุดหงิด  
  
  
นับวันคนตรงหน้ายิ่งชอบทำตัวกลับเป็นเด็กวัยรุ่น ทั้งๆที่อายุเลยคำนั้นมาหลายทศวรรษแล้ว  
  
  
“บ่นเหมือนแม่เลย ฮ่ะๆ” โอโนะหยุดจากการถูกจับตัวหมุนมาประจันหน้าคนตัวเล็กกว่า น้ำรอบตัวแห้งไปกว่าแต่ก่อน แต่ยังคงเหลือความชื้นทิ้งเอาไว้ เด็กคนตรงหน้าทำหน้าตาจริงจังขณะเช็ดผมให้ ก็รู้สึกอยากแกล้งให้หัวเสียหนักกว่านี้  
  
  
เพียงแค่คิดเท่านั้น ร่างกายทั้งร่างก็ไปไวกว่าจิตสำนึกจะรั้งเอาไว้ ร่างเปลือยเปล่าท่อนบนดึงคนตรงหน้าเข้ามากอดในอ้อมแขน ความชื้น หยดน้ำ แผ่ซึมไอเย็นไปให้อีกคน คาซึนาริชะงักค้างไปในทันที ไม่ได้ขยับอะไรไปมากกว่ามือที่ยังคงพยายามเช็ดผมคนที่กอดอยู่ต่อ  
  
  
ทั้งๆที่ตัวคนอาบน้ำน่าจะเย็นแท้ๆ แต่กลับอุ่นเหลือเกิน   
  
  
... เสื้อต้องเปียกแน่ๆ กะจะใส่พรุ่งนี้ซ้ำอีกสักวันซะหน่อยเชียว คาซึนาริได้แต่คิดก่อนจะหลับตาลงรับความอบอุ่นที่ซาบซ่านในหัวใจมากขึ้น  
  
  
มือที่กำผ้าเช็ดตัวเปลี่ยนมาเป็นกอดรั้งตอบโอโนะ เด็กหนุ่มวัยซุกซนไล้มือไปตามแผ่นหลังแข็ง สัมผัสผิวเปลือยเปล่าช่างแปลกใหม่ แบบที่ไม่เคยได้รู้มาก่อน ความอยากรู้ยิ่งทำให้มือบอบบางไล้ไปตามมัดกล้าม ปากบางที่ซุกอยู่เม้มไปตามแนวหัวไหล่ เขารู้สึกคนอายุมากกว่าเผลอเกร็งร่างคล้ายประหม่าอยู่ลึกๆ  
  
  
ลมหายใจหนักๆที่อยู่ข้างหู ทำให้คาซึนาริหน้าแดง ยิ่งแรงรัดของแขนที่มากขึ้น จนคนตัวเล็กแทบกลืนหายเข้าไปในอ้อมกอดยิ่งทำให้ใจเต้นรัว และความอยากรู้ที่มากกว่านั้นก็เข้ามากัดกินจิตใจ  
  
  
ผ้าเช็ดตัวผืนเดียวที่เกี่ยวเอาไว้หลวมๆ ... หากปลดมันออกโอโนะซังจะทำหน้ายังไงกันนะ  
  
  
มือที่ไล้ลงไปริมขอบผ้า กลับกระตุกสติของโอโนะให้กลับคืนมาอีกครั้ง คุณครูหนุ่มดันตัวคาซึนาริออกอย่างสุภาพ แต่สายตากลับมองไปทางอื่น  
  
  
นัยน์ตาใสมองโอโนะอย่างคาดคั้นเอาคำตอบ แต่ก็ได้กลับมาเพียงความเฉยเมย ปากบางจึงเม้มแน่น ก่อนจะเอ่ยประโยคที่ทำให้ใจทั้งคู่เกิดหลุมดำแห่งความกระอักกระอวน  
  
  
 _“ผมว่า ตั้งแต่สุดสัปดาห์นี้ผมจะกลับไปอยู่บ้านตัวเองแล้วล่ะครับ”_

 

_\---TBC---  
  
  
ตอนนี้เด็กเค้ารู้ใจตัวเองแล้วนั่นแหละ ถ้ายังอยู่ต่อไป สงสัยได้ขืนใจคุณครู พาพรากผู้เยาว์แน่ๆ ถถถ  
เลยห่างกันสักพักก่อนแล้วกันนะ _


End file.
